


Мост

by umihotaru



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Utopia, M/M, Post Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Постапокалипсис, альтернативная история, антиутопия, утопия, фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umihotaru/pseuds/umihotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Востоке есть легенда о том, что для каждого человека в мире есть свой человек – родственная душа, тот, кто предназначен самой судьбой. Невидимая красная нить связывает их за мизинцы. Но что, если этот закон оказался нарушен, и твоей второй половинки нет во всем мире? Как далеко может тянуться эта нить и куда она приведет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

_Всё на свете может быть другим, но иметь тот же смысл._  
Mr.Nobody

 

Море показалось внезапно. Заросли прибрежного леса наконец расступились, выплюнув его из своего влажного удушающего чрева на мягкий белый песок. Стертые до бесчувствия ноги тотчас увязли по щиколотки. Беглец оступился и покатился вниз по склону.

Несколько минут он приходил в себя у кромки прибоя. Насильно, с тяжелым свистом, загонял воздух в саднящую грудь, уговаривая тело не отключаться. Только не теперь. Только не здесь, на открытом месте, где отряд Ли Вонга его схватит в два счета — а эта перспектива не радовала даже при условии, что он к утру отбросит копыта самостоятельно. Джин видел, что вытворяли эти корейские твари с трупами…

Нет, тормозить нельзя. Только отдышаться немного и попытаться остановить кровь…

Разодрав в клочья майку, Джин кое-как перетянул пробитую голень и левый бок, после чего снова без сил растянулся на песке. _Если к утру не доберусь до лагеря, то кранты,_ – напомнил он себе, но мысль не особенно испугала. Телу было как-то всё равно. Адреналин постепенно уходил, и боль липкими щупальцами расползалась от ран. Он лежал и бездумно смотрел в небо. Тучи медленно утекали за горы, открывая черное небо с миллиардами звезд. С юго-востока на северо-запад неторопливо скользила по пустой орбите единственная уцелевшая станция. Русская, кажется. Или американская. Информация сюда добиралась обрывочная – после того, как были вырублены все спутники, пришлось забыть о сотовой связи, интернете и прочих радостях жизни. Методы ведения войны оказались отброшены на полвека назад.

В лагере было несколько раций, но это добро изрядно барахлило из-за всей чехарды с магнитным полем. Интересно, что там творится в мире? Христиане так и ждут Антихриста, а иудеи – Мессию? Или он уже явился? А может, там уже ни одной живой души — одни радиоактивные руины, все давно вознеслись, и лишь они тут, погрязнув в бессмысленных разборках на своих богом забытых островах, пропустили Страшный Суд?..

В резком приступе паники Джин вскочил, подтянул рюкзак – и успокоился, обнаружив прицепленный сбоку противогаз. Еще раз проверил все застежки и крепления. Эта фобия его преследовала уже несколько лет. С тех самых пор, как семпай перерезал себе глотку на его глазах: всё лучше, чем медленно гнить от радиации, а у них в то время не нашлось ни одного патрона. Тогда Джин накрепко усвоил этот урок: потеряешь СИЗ – потеряешь жизнь.

А вот если не успеешь в укрытие от дождя – не спасут даже СИЗ.

Впрочем, радиоактивных осадков в ближайшие дни можно было не ждать: небо очистилось, ветер из-за океана сдувал всю дрянь на север. Над южным горизонтом показалась оранжевая рогулина Нибиру, выросшая раза в два по сравнению с последней ясной ночью месяц назад, так что можно было даже разглядеть большой кратер. А вообще это, конечно, вопрос, что лучше: ядовитые тучи — или пронзительно-синее, истыканное озоновыми дырами небо… Доза излучения в незащищенном месте гарантирована в любом случае.

Джину вдруг отчаянно захотелось ржать. Ради чего вообще цепляться за жизнь в этом слетевшем с катушек мире? Или это просто попытки выторговать себе смерть получше?

Собрав волю в кулак, он с трудом поднялся на ноги. Похоже, потерял гораздо больше крови, чем думал, но в лапы корейской обезьяне он точно не дастся. На том песчаном островке должен быть их катер. Ямапи настоял на тщательной его маскировке, хотя Джин психовал и доказывал, что они вернутся в тот же день, ведь планировался стремительный налет, а не длительная военная операция. Ю занял сторону Томо, Джин остался в меньшинстве. Он всегда был упёртым идиотом, и, пожалуй, дожил до этого дня только благодаря своим друзьям. Джин горько усмехнулся, зачехлил широтановский XM8 без единого магазина, проверил трофейные коробки с медикаментами. Потуже затянул на животе застежки рюкзака. И полез в воду.

Дуракам всегда везет. А значит, у него были шансы доплыть.

Первый выстрел настиг его метрах в десяти от берега.

— Сука!..

Очередь ударом бича прошила воду и на излете задела плечо. А дальше все смешалось. Бурлящие волны, боль, вспышки света и темная глубина, отчаянные глотки воздуха вперемешку с горько-соленой водой – и одна мысль. Плыть.

Плыть.

ПЛЫТЬ, мать твою.

Ли подоспел раньше, чем Джин рассчитывал, что еще раз доказывало: рассчитывать – не его сильная сторона. А может, это и не Ли, а еще какая сволочь. Не важно… Плыть. Не думать о боли. Не чувствовать. Думать только о катере, что стоит на островке. О двух товарищах, которые отдали свои жизни не для того, чтобы он тут захлебнулся, как щенок. И о больших, упругих сиськах медсестры в лазарете бункера…

Джин остановился, только когда понял, что уже несколько раз вместо воздуха проглотил воду. Конечности сводило, они были похожи на ватные лапы плюшевой игрушки, промокшие, тяжелые и непослушные. Остров по-прежнему маячил в темноте, такой близкий и недостижимый. Либо врагу надоело тратить патроны, либо расстояние уже было слишком велико – все стихло.

Джин оглянулся – и едва разглядел белую полосу песка вдали. Черт возьми! Как он проплыл такое расстояние, изрешеченный пулями?..

— Отсосите!!! – заорал он что есть мочи и зашелся кашлем, хлебнув накатившую волну.

Он снова дернул руками, ногами, попытался глотнуть сжатым горлом воздуха – и понял, что это конец. Он был посреди моря, истекающий кровью, между двух одинаково далеких берегов.

Джин заржал, выпуская остатки воздуха из легких. Конец оказался таким простым и обыденным, что только ржать и оставалось. Зачем он вообще жил, зачем рвал когти, сражался, цеплялся, упрямо карабкался дальше все эти годы? Даже сына не оставил… Хотя это, наверное, к лучшему.

Он смеялся до тех пор, пока мир не потёк, будто дрянная графика дала сбой напоследок, и горизонт расслоился, напомнив о легенде этих мест про древний призрачный мост, уходящий в океан... Нибиру насмешливо мигнула ему кровавым глазом – перед тем, как утонуть в темных волнах.

Безумная игра окончена. Наконец он сможет отдохнуть…

 

* * *

Рано радовался.

Голову давит изнутри, грудь сжимает тисками. Он панически царапает горло, пытаясь разорвать его на части. Воздуха… хоть глоток…

Что-то сжимает его запястья и с силой отводит в стороны.

— Дыши, — слышится приказ.

Он пытается. Он правда пытается.

— Здесь нет воды, — убеждает голос, и он хочет ему верить. Потому что голос похож на звон колокольчиков и напоминает детство. Он властный, но мягкий. И говорит на странном языке, так что Джин выхватывает лишь отдельные слова.

Он хочет открыть глаза. Но сперва нужно дышать. Нужно, но не получается. Несуществующее удушье сдавливает горло, и голос снова начинает убеждать его, что воды нет. Надо лишь поверить. Теплые руки массируют грудь, прогоняя остатки боли.

Джин не может понять, как он очутился в раю – наверное, у небесной канцелярии в эти дни было столько работы, что они перепутали. Или ад переполнен?

Потому что Джин уверен: это голос ангела. И руки ангела. И даже боль уходит, как по волшебству.

Он наконец открывает глаза и смутно видит сияющее лицо в обрамлении золотых волос. Он не может понять, женщина перед ним или мужчина, ни по голосу, ни по силуэту. Всё верно. Ангелы ведь не имеют пола. Они просто прекрасны, и всё.

Руки что-то делают с его израненным телом, а чудная речь продолжает переливаться колокольчиками, смешивая знакомые слова с незнакомыми, так что Джин перестает понимать и просто наслаждается звучанием. Он хочет попросить ангела говорить либо по-японски, либо по-английски, но язык не слушается. А еще он очень боится, что на небесах скоро опомнятся и перенаправят его в ад.

Он хватается за руки ангела и мысленно просит, чтобы тот его спрятал где-нибудь у себя в чулане. Ангелы ведь должны уметь читать мысли?

Он будет вести праведный образ жизни и даже перестанет материться.


	2. Глава 1

Пробуждение было долгим и тягучим. Джин приходил в себя, медленно и неохотно выбираясь из объятий сна и постепенно осознавая, что, похоже, все-таки жив. Ангел ему не то приснился, не то привиделся в состоянии клинической смерти, однако зачем-то его решили вернуть назад, на грешную землю. А это значит – опять война. Война без смысла и без цели… А стоит ли оно того, если на небесах так хорошо?

Впрочем, Джин вовсе не был уверен, что выживет. Если память не подводила, то вчера (позавчера? неделю назад?) его продырявили на славу. Кажется, одна из пуль даже вошла куда-то в спину в районе легких. Общинный госпиталь – не то место, где можно провернуть сложнейшие операции, тут даже аппаратуры нет и неопытные девчонки вместо хирургов…

Однако боли не было. Значит, его трофеи благополучно добрались вместе с ним: в числе прочих медикаментов там были изрядные запасы анаболиков. Ладно, хоть всё было не зря. Джин постарался пересчитать уцелевшие конечности, поочередно двигая каждым пальцем. На удивление – двигались все, хотя левая нога постанывала. Ей досталось больше всего.

 _Попрошу, чтоб прикончили сразу, если соберутся ампутировать,_ – решил Джин.

Он немного повременил, не решаясь открыть глаза. Страшновато было смотреть, что стало с собственным телом. Сквозь щель век проникал приглушенный теплый свет какого-то древесного оттенка, что тоже немного пугало. Откуда в бункере такой свет?

Эх, была не была.

Помещение оказалось вовсе не госпиталем бункера. И даже не подвалом. Это была какая-то до неприличия уютная и чистая комната со стенами и потолком из светлого дерева. Сквозь жалюзи пробивался мягкий солнечный свет. Такой свет Джин видел только в детстве, когда с небом все было в порядке, а солнце еще не сошло с ума и не стало жалить так, что ясным днем без защиты не выйдешь.

Джин зажмурился и попробовал проснуться во второй раз. В первый явно не получилось.

Снова открыл глаза.

Ничего не изменилось.

А может, тут стекла с УФ-фильтрами? Ну, чем черт не шутит…

Фиг там. Окно вообще было раздвинуто, в комнату влетал свежий воздух, пахнущий морем и свежескошенной травой. Безобразие. Либо радиационная обстановка сегодня хорошая, либо хозяева непростительно беспечны… Стоп. Свежескошенная трава? Кому взбрело в голову косить траву?..

Сам он лежал на божественно-мягкой кровати, раздетый, но укрытый, опять же, божественно-мягким одеялом. Никаких перевязок на теле не ощущалось. Никаких капельниц, ничего. Даже запаха лекарств не было. Если бы не болезненное постанывание в некоторых частях тела, вообще можно было вообразить, что вся погоня ему приснилась.

Джин стал разглядывать комнату. Прямо над его головой шла одна из деревянных балок, украшенная тонкой резьбой; с нее свисал какой-то мутно-стеклянный шар в причудливой кованой оправе. На лампу это не слишком походило. Он опустил взгляд: еще несколько похожих шаров стояли на подставках тут и там, а то и просто валялись на столе. А еще в комнате было много растений: небольшие пальмы, какие-то кусты с цветами, даже миниатюрное апельсиновое дерево, где в развилке ветвей спал котенок.

Джин все больше и больше сомневался в здоровье собственного рассудка. Может, одна из пуль угодила в голову?

Что за черт? Какой, нахуй, котенок? Как весь этот шедевр дизайнерской фантазии вообще уцелел в том хаосе, что творился вокруг? И что это за божественный запах чего-то незнакомого, но явно съедобного…

Рёв желудка заглушил шорох отодвигаемой двери, и потому Джин едва не подпрыгнул, когда увидел на пороге человека.

Это был небольшой парень чуть помладше его. Тонкий, но крепкого телосложения. Джин знал такой тип: опасные противники, с виду кажутся хлюпиками, на деле быстры и изворотливы. Угрозы парень вроде бы не излучал, напротив, улыбался во весь рот, так что на щеках образовались ямки, но Джин на такое не велся. Маньяки из банды Ли тоже улыбчивые ребята. Черт знает, куда его занесло, на чьей стороне этот мальчишка и что будет с ним делать…

Хотя в данный момент, похоже, его всего лишь собирались кормить. В руках парень держал поднос с тарелками.

— Доброе утро, — незнакомец, видно, смутился настороженного, оценивающего взгляда Джина, быстро пересчитавшего все его мышцы и возможные выпуклости оружия под тонкой юкатой. Потому приветствие прозвучало вопросительно и как-то… странно.

Почему странно – Джин понял вскоре, когда парень, не дождавшись никакой реакции, продолжил говорить, проходя в комнату и ставя поднос на столике у кровати. Это был не японский язык. Это была странная смесь, абракадабра из японских слов вперемешку с европейскими, причем в исполнении этого парня даже японские слова звучали не совсем по-японски. Он путал окончания и смягчал некоторые согласные, а некоторые, напротив, произносил слишком звонко.

— Постой-постой-постой, — пресек Джин эту странную речь. — Я ни хрена не понимаю. Ты иностранец, что ли?

Парнишка озадаченно примолк, глядя на него чуть округлившимися глазами. Джин снова окинул его пристальным взглядом. На корейца или китайца не похож. Волосы золотистые, черты лица точёные, кожа светлая и гладкая, как фарфор, лишь на щеках просвечивает румянец, да маленькие родинки созвездиями рассыпаны по лицу. При этом разрез глаз японский. Метис, может быть? Долго жил за границей?

Парень нахмурил тонкие, идеально вычерченные брови, — и у Джина вдруг кольнуло в груди.

Дежавю.

Нет, не может быть…

Невозможно. Просто похожи.

 _Слишком_ похожи… у него были братья…

Пульс скакнул, и Джину снова стало нехорошо: удушье вернулось и сделало попытку сдавить гортань. Он сипло закашлялся.

— …успокойся… хорошо… — замелькали в речи знакомые слова — парень метнулся к нему и заставил снова лечь. Руки уже знакомыми движениями прошлись по груди, странным образом расслабляя мышцы и прогоняя боль. В таком положении, склонившись над Джином, с солнечным светом, играющим в волосах, он действительно походил на ангела. — Раны откроются, — уловил Джин еще пару знакомых слов. — Не напрягайся.

Парень присел на кровать и поднес к его рту стакан воды, как-то прокомментировав, но Джин ничего не разобрал. Никаких таблеток ему не давали, так что Джин просто выпил — и сразу почувствовал себя лучше.

— Ты доктор, что ли? — прохрипел он, когда снова смог говорить.

Парень озадаченно пошевелил бровями (и вновь дежавю…), очевидно, силясь понять японский, затем просиял:

— Да. Я доктор.

Теперь он произносил слова старательно и медленно, словно ребенку или слабоумному, однако это не смягчало акцента.

— Есть, — кивнул он на блюда с едой. Добавил на всякий случай: — Кушать. Eat.

— Говоришь по-английски? Speak english? — тотчас ухватился Джин.

— _Немного,_ — признался доктор. — _У тебя странный выговор, откуда ты?_

Английский в его исполнении звучал неумело, но гораздо понятнее, чем та странная помесь японского не пойми с чем. А Джин неплохо поднаторел в языке за те полтора года, что жил на американской базе, еще в самом начале войны.

— _Я-то? Я из Чибы, жил в Токио, а вот у тебя и правда странный японский, я такого и не слышал никогда._

Парень сперва вскинул свои тонкие брови, затем глубоко нахмурился. Пожевал пухлые губы. Джин смотрел на него, завороженный. А если допустить… что тогда, десять лет назад… он выжил, но потерял память… или еще что-то случилось с мозгами… Нет, этого не может быть. Не выжил никто. Бред.

— _Тебе нужно поесть,_ — поправив подушки, доктор помог ему приподняться и сесть удобно. — _Не больно? Не… как сказать…_ — он смущенно потер затылок. — _Извини, я плохо знаю английский._

— _Ну, попробуй на своем японском,_ — хмыкнул Джин.

— Дышит грудь-в не болит? Извлек лангов-из три буллеты вчера, но скар не… — начал он, но Джин снова замахал руками.

— Черт возьми, у меня мозг сейчас взорвется. Давай лучше есть. Ничего не болит. Ты, небось, пошутил про три пули, либо я опять ни хрена не понял. Если б там было три пули в легком, я бы сейчас подыхал, а не болтал с тобой…

Все это он выпалил по-японски, так что доктор, в свою очередь, похоже, ничего не разобрал. Молча взял чашку с супом и стал кормить Джина с ложки.

Тот сперва хотел возмутиться, что и сам не калека, уж ложку держать в состоянии, но почему-то не возмутился. Послушно ел, не слишком замечая вкуса, потому что все мысли были сосредоточены на этом парне. Острые глаза цвета лесного ореха, от взгляда которых почему-то пробирали мурашки. Еще по-детски округлые, тронутые румянцем щеки, которые играли ямочками, когда их владелец улыбался. Полные нежно-розовые губы, с изогнутыми по-кошачьи уголками. Нос… аккуратный нос с заметной горбинкой.

Родинка у внешнего уголка правого глаза.

Ебать-колотить…

Джин решительно отвел руку с ложкой и заставил доктора поставить тарелку на поднос. Не отпуская его запястья, потребовал:

— Как тебя зовут? Имя?

Вышло хрипло, но парень его понял.

— Извини, что сразу не представился. Каменаши Казуя, — он слегка склонил голову. Золотистые прядки упали на глаза.

Джин сглотнул. 

Господи.

— Казуя… Я Джин, — заговорил он поспешно. — Помнишь? Десять лет назад… Джоннис Энтертейнмент… Я, конечно, изменился с пятнадцати лет, но… Ты помнишь меня? Казу?

Парень хмурил брови и смотрел на него непонимающе. Затем опустил взгляд на свое запястье, которое Джин сжал с отчаянной силой. Тот спохватился и расцепил пальцы. На тонкой коже остались белые следы.

Как же так… Что, черт возьми, происходит…

— Доешь это, — Казуя торопливо и, кажется, немного испуганно поднялся. — Если что… позови меня.

Джин понял его слова — видимо, с отключенным мозгом смысл воспринимался лучше. Он так и остался сидеть, глядя в одну точку, когда доктор вышел и тихонько задвинул за собой дверь.

 

* * *

Это была первая жертва, которую с Джина взяла война.

Они жили рядом и всегда возвращались домой вместе. Каме, как правило, ворчал что-нибудь про репетиции, возмущался на идиотские танцевальные движения и смущенно тер нос, признавая, что совсем ничего не умеет и вообще не понимает, что делает там среди таких парней, как Ямапи, Тома и… ну, например, Джин. Джин отвешивал ему шуточный подзатыльник и говорил не заморачиваться. Все придет со временем, главное — не сдаваться. Верить в себя. Такие слова были Каме понятны — это же почти как в его любимом бейсболе. Верить в победу. Стараться и тренироваться изо всех сил. Все придет.

Вот только в бейсболе он добился места в сборной Японии и вместе с ней едва не одолел в финале мирового чемпионата крутых бразильцев. А вот в ДжЕ… Его просто не замечали. А если и вспоминали — то только как «того мальчишку, что крутится рядом с Джином». Рё, эта задница с грязным языком, то и дело отпускал шуточки про нескладность Каме или его писклявый голос.

Джину было досадно; он искренне считал, что Каме очень милый и талантливый парнишка, и единственное, чего ему недостает — это уверенности в себе. Наверное, поэтому он всегда и всюду таскал его с собой, как младшего брата. Его родной брат Лео был противным ребенком, с которым они вечно цапались, и уж тем более он не позволял с собой нянчиться. А Джину очень хотелось. Ему нужен был объект заботы. Такой вот маленький, милый и порой глядящий на него большими восхищенными глазами младший брат…

Казу был милым. Со своими подвижными широкими бровями, с ямочками на щеках и повадками задиристого дворового мальчишки. Со своим вечно меняющимся настроением и противоречивым характером. Со своим «режимом котенка», как мысленно окрестил это состояние Джин: когда он становился тихим, ласковым, каким-то по-девчоночьи кокетливым и вводил Джина в смущённый ступор. Казу не походил на тех мальчишек, что их окружали. Хрупкий и чуткий, непосредственный во всех эмоциях, наивный, будто родился в каком-то другом времени. Бесстрашный — до замирания сердца. До желания привязать его к себе и оберегать от всего.

Казу был таким бесконечно милым, что его хотелось приласкать, почесать за ухом или затискать в объятиях, хотя Джина и пугали немного такие мысли.

Они были знакомы чуть больше года, но казалось, будто знают друг друга всю жизнь. Словно два кусочка паззла, они походили друг на друга, дополняли друг друга и складывались в единую картинку. Ямапи с Широтаном отпускали пошлые шуточки в стиле «тили-теста», но Джину было плевать. Ему было совершенно плевать, что думают окружающие. Он даже не слушал голос собственного разума. Каме был его котенком. Его, и никого больше. Он защитит его от всех нападок и научит верить в себя.

Если бы он мог защитить его от шальной боеголовки с дрянным корейским ядерным зарядом, который, однако, сумел стереть в пыль целый район Токио…

Район Бункё с громадной ареной Токио Дома, где Гиганты играли с какими-то американцами какой-то жутко важный матч, который Казу и его помешанная на бейсболе семья никак не могли пропустить. В одиночку возвращаясь после репетиции, Джин видел обжигающую вспышку — словно маленькое солнце разбилось о горизонт.

Именно в тот день, а не годом позже, когда Первая Союзная армия вторглась на острова, началась для него эта война.

 

* * *

Он спал плохо и просыпался много раз за ночь. Стоило очередной раз провалиться в черную пучину сна – как возвращались удушающие волны, взрывалась жалящими вспышками темнота, докатывался отдаленный гром очередей. Джин то бежал, то плыл куда-то, расталкивая вязкую материю сновидений, но не продвигался ни на шаг. На горизонте снова и снова расцветало багряное солнце ядерного взрыва.

Если бы он знал, то придумал бы что-то. Отвлек. Удержал. Нашел бы то, что перевесило бы в глазах Каме бейсбол, например, позвал бы к себе смотреть фильмы сутки напролет. Каме любил смотреть фильмы с ним вместе, хотя иногда ревел над сюжетом и потом дулся, если Джин его дразнил. Дразнил в шутку, конечно, но Казу всегда был слишком чувствительным…

Вот только Джин не знал. Никто не знал. О войнах долго мусолят по телеку, аналитики предсказывают разные сценарии, но случаются они всегда внезапно. В буквальном смысле – громом средь бела дня…

Джин дернулся, подскочил на кровати, вынырнув из очередного кошмара. И ощутил на своих плечах крепкую хватку теплых ладоней.

— Джин. Это просто сны. Все хорошо, — прозвучал знакомый голос в темноте.

Нет, это были не просто сны. Тот взрыв не снился ему уже лет пять. Война ушла из его снов — она и так была повсюду вокруг. Лишь сегодня, когда вновь открылась старая рана, этот сон вернулся…

— Казу…

Джину хотелось не то реветь, не то смеяться. Друг жив, но ничего о нем не помнит. Но это не важно. Главное, что он жив. Он вырос и стал прекраснее любого из тех, кто дразнил его в детстве. В нахлынувшей волне чувств Джин притянул тонкую фигурку и сжал в объятиях.

— Черт возьми, как тебе удалось, а? Я думал, что там ничего не уцелело… Где ты был? Казуя… Как ты жил все это время?

Каме покорно позволял некоторое время себя обнимать, хотя, конечно же, ничего не понимал.

— Джин… Мне кажется, ты меня с кем-то путаешь. Мы никогда прежде не встречались, — мягко и осторожно произнес он, когда Джин ослабил хватку и позволил ему немного отодвинуться в темноту. Уже чуть привыкнув к странному акценту, Джин лучше понимал искаженные слова и достраивал фразы по смыслу.

— Окей. Видимо, ты потерял память после того взрыва. Как тебе удалось… Где мы вообще находимся?

— Джин, не было никакого взрыва. А находимся мы в Йокогаме. Это небольшой портовый городок к югу от Эдо…

— Ради бога, Каме, я знаю, что такое Йокогама. И мы никак не можем там находиться. Потому что там груды щебня и так фонит, что крысы даже не мутируют — подыхают сразу.

— Джин, я опять тебя не понимаю, ты используешь какие-то непонятные слова…

— Радиация, Казу, — по слогам, как ребенку, проговорил Джин. — Взрывы. Пыдыщ! Нет Йокогамы. Камни. Пыль. Ра-ди-а-ци-я.

Наморщив лоб и пожевав губы, Казуя вынес вердикт:

— Ложись спать. Тебе нужно восстанавливаться. Я включу его, — он коснулся одного из тех шаров, что Джин еще раньше заметил на столике у кровати.

— Что это?

Каме посмотрел на него странно, точно тот сморозил глупость, но спохватился и произнес тем же мягким тоном, как у психотерапевта:

— Это эфирный излучатель. Нормализует сон. Чтобы не снились кошмары.

Все эти английские термины в японской обработке Джин вроде бы понял. Вот только не мог припомнить ничего подобного на практике. Да и шар этот, матово-белый и гладкий, не напоминал никакой прибор.

Ладно. Черт с ним, тут и без шаров один сплошной вынос мозга.

Каме уже развернулся уходить, когда на столик вдруг бесшумно вскочил тот серый котенок, которого Джин видел с утра на дереве. Он походил вокруг шара, затем перепрыгнул на грудь Джина, потоптался немного и свернулся клубочком. Каме засмеялся:

— Он обычно боится незнакомых. Видать, ты ему понравился.

Джин погладил котенка по пушистой спинке. Тот дернул ухом, воткнул коготки в одеяло и заурчал.

— Похож на тебя, — хмыкнул Джин. — Как его зовут?

— Ниши.

— Ниши? Почему так?

Каме пожал плечами:

— Наверное, потому что любит спать на западной веранде?* Не знаю. Просто взбрело в голову это имя…

Джин хотел было напомнить ему свою фамилию, но решил не смущать парня лишний раз. И так накинулся со своими объятиями… 

Он опустил голову на подушки, гладя котенка. Каме почему-то так и стоял у дверного косяка, словно забыл, что собирался выйти. Шелковая пурпурная юката стекала по его тонкому силуэту, в некоторых местах просвеченная лунным светом из сада, что виднелся за дверью в темноте. Джин не мог понять его взгляда. Но по телу неудержимо разливалось почти забытое тепло.

— Жаль, что ты меня не помнишь, — пробормотал он, закрывая глаза. — Мы были друзьями, Казу. Правда, были…

Сон укутал его мягким одеялом еще прежде, чем рука перестала гладить котенка. Наверное, этот шарик и правда работал…

____________  
*Nishi – “запад”

 

* * *

Следующее утро началось с осмотра. Каме, напустив на себя профессиональный вид и надев очки в тонкой оправе (явно для имиджа, без диоптрий), проверил джинову ногу, плечо и шрамы на груди, которых действительно было три штуки и которые представляли собой круглые участки новой розовой кожи. Джин попытался выяснить, сколько же он провалялся без сознания, что они успели затянуться, и как вообще его нашли, но по рассказу Каме выходило, что он пришел в себя уже на следующий день после того, как оказался в его доме. А доставил его сюда некий рыбак, вышедший на ночной лов и поймавший в сеть вместо рыбы чуть живого Джина. Поскольку Каме был известным доктором и жил неподалеку, рыбак отвез пациента прямиком к нему.

— Охуеть… Какой еще рыбак… — в бессилии тёр Джин лоб. — Кого там ловить? Рыб-мутантов? Мины? Почему ты живешь в этом доме, а вдруг налетит циклон с севера? Бункер-то есть? Хотя бы подвал?

От всех подобных вопросов Каме либо уходил, либо делал вид, что ничего не понимает. Языковой барьер, конечно, давал о себе знать, но за пару дней Джин наловчился понимать Казую довольно неплохо и даже уловил в его «языке» подобие системы. Основан он был на кансайском диалекте, но кишел иностранными заимствованиями еще похлеще, чем привычный современный сленг. Эти иностранные слова Каме спрягал и склонял, как японские, так что порой было сложно различить основу. Где его друг мог подцепить такой диалект, было совершенно непонятно.

Каме темнил и недоговаривал. Но Джин не спешил давить. Происходило что-то странное, в чем следовало разобраться.

— Не болит? – доктор Каменаши серьезно сдвигал брови, водя ладонями по шрамам и временами слегка надавливая в каких-то местах. Джин ловил себя на том, что беззастенчиво разглядывает опущенные ресницы, родинки на щеках или сосредоточенно подобранные губы, по которым время от времени пробегал розовый кончик языка — привычка, оставшаяся с детства. Или не мог отвести взгляда от маленьких, ловких пальцев, что двигались по его коже странными движениями. Всё его лечение к этому и сводилось — ни одной таблетки, ни одного укола. Однако пулевые отверстия как-то исчезли. За пару дней.

— Ты кто-то типа целителя? — наконец задал Джин мучивший его вопрос.

— Целителя? — не понял Каме. — Я доктор.

— В смысле… то, что ты делаешь — это явно не обычная медицина.

— Нет же, Джин. Это самая обычная медицина. Я закончил университет в Эдо, у меня есть диплом.

— Какой университет? Что за Эдо? Я знаю, что так называли раньше Токио, но… какой еще университет, Каме? Когда ты успел его закончить?

— Два года назад.

— Бред. Два года назад был самый разгар ядерной зимы, висели радиоактивные тучи, и никакие университеты уже не работали.

Каме смотрел на него с каким-то слишком пристальным интересом:

— Джин… Я, конечно, тоже слышал об открытии радиоактивного распада несколько лет назад. Но скажи мне, чего ты так к нему прицепился?

Джин прыснул и расхохотался. Нет, он явно сошел с ума. Или он, или Каме. Или вообще весь мир.

— Какой сейчас год, Казу? — спросил он, отдышавшись.

— 2009-й год от Рождества Христова, 12 мая, — четко ответил тот.

Всё сходилось. Они с Ю и Пи пошли в вылазку за добычей 5 мая 2009-го. Два дня до схрона. Потом еще трое суток Джин улепетывал от корейцев по лесам. И двое суток здесь.

В этом странном и непонятном «здесь», где открыли радиоактивный распад всего несколько лет назад. Где Каме был жив и не помнил никакого взрыва. Не помнил и его, Джина. Где спокойно ловили рыбу, косили траву, называли Токио «Эдо» и говорили на какой-то странной версии японского языка.

Да он просто в параллельной реальности, вот и ответ.

А Каме считает его душевнобольным, психом, бредящим после ранений.

А он и есть псих. Потому что параллельных реальностей не бывает. А может, он на самом деле умер, и все это – что-то вроде загробной жизни? В таком случае, он – дохлый псих.

Каме выжидательно смотрел на него, и Джин в который раз завис, любуясь чистотой его черт.

Черт возьми, да какая разница, где он? Главное, что он вроде как существует, и здесь есть Казу. И, судя по всему, это совсем не плохая реальность, раз пулевые отверстия в легких срастаются за пару дней. Они были друзьями в том мире. Значит, смогут подружиться и здесь. Джин в этом не сомневался.

— Каме, ты, наверное, решишь, что я полный псих… но…

— Неважно, — неожиданно перебил Казуя. Он снял очки, и его пронзительные карие глаза впились в Джина с какой-то странной решимостью. — Расскажи мне про себя, Джин. Кто ты, как жил и откуда меня знаешь.

— Это долгая история, Казу. И ты сто пудов не поверишь.

— Я почувствую ложь.

— Как?

— Это простейший медицинский прием. Странно, что ты не в курсе, но… _Всё_ это странно. Я хочу понять.

Джин стал рассказывать. Медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, временами объясняя непонятные Каме вещи на английском, он описывал привычный мир, в котором вырос. Практически каждая фраза вызывала у Каме удивление. Например, то, что Эдо уже больше века называют Токио, и это столица Японии. Что США – одна из двух главных мировых держав, и американские военные базы понатыканы по всем японским островам. Джину пришлось долго объяснять, что такое ядерная бомба и чем она так страшна. Какие последствия вызывает большая доза облучения. Когда он стал перечислять города, стертые в пыль, взгляд Каме потемнел, а между бровей образовалась глубокая складка.

— Значит, вся страна в руинах?

— Не только наша, Казу. Полмира в руинах. А может, уже и весь. Больше половины населения сдохло от бомб, радиации, эпидемий, катаклизмов. Потом пришла ядерная зима. Холод остановил эпидемии, но и от него вымерло не меньше народу. Растения почти не растут, животных тоже мало осталось. За жратву приходится драться. Еда, медикаменты, топливо, оружие и боеприпасы – все на вес золота…

— Как же ты сумел выжить?

— После второй бомбардировки Токио мы с тремя друзьями укрылись в горах. Там была американская база, и парни взяли нас к себе. Мне было шестнадцать. Скоро корейско-китайская шваль расползлась по всем островам, так что воевать пришлось буквально за каждый клочок земли. Понятия не имею, зачем они вообще к нам полезли, тут еще со времен Фукусимы фонит, да землетрясы постоянные… Фукусима — это ядерный реактор был… Так вот, через несколько лет уже вроде и правительств как таковых не осталось, но грызня идет по инерции. Уже просто за выживание. А выживание, оно к чему сводится: найти укрытие получше, окопаться понадежнее, да временами устраивать вылазки за ресурсами. В одной из таких вылазок нашего подстрелили. Да крепко, так что пришлось проситься в большой лагерь, у них там был госпиталь. Мы с самого начала решили держаться подальше от всяких общин, там жесткие законы, да и нападают на них чаще. Одним, по-волчьи, выживать легче. Но тут выбора не было. Нанялись к ним в охрану. Парня нашего так и не вытащили, правда… Медикаментов не было. Народ мрёт, как мухи. Элементарные анаболики – и те закончились. В общем, мы решили, была не была. За лесом в руинах Тосы окопалась одна корейская банда. А там добра завались: канистры топлива, оружие со всех разграбленных полицейских участков, медикаменты с окрестных больниц, да чего только нет. Решились мы втроем на вылазку. Спецназовцы нас кое-чему научили еще тогда, так что мы по-тихому забрались в один погреб, затарились по-скромному — да и свалили. Всё бы ничего… но на обратном пути через лес напоролись на мины. Кто ж знал… В общем, мне одному повезло.

Джин скрипнул зубами, вспомнив гибель друзей. Вспышка, грохот – и все. Они, небось, и не поняли ничего. Шли, болтали про девчонок из бункера, а через секунду – уже ошметками висят по кустам…

Каме еще сильнее наморщил лоб, и все его лицо исказилось, словно от мучительной боли.

— Казу? Эй, ты в порядке?

— Я… да, Джин… это просто… — он дышал тяжело и говорил с трудом. — Я же доктор. У меня сильная настройка на эфир.

— Что? Как это?

— Чтобы лечить пациентов, нужно видеть боль и ее причину. Нужно настраиваться на эфирные потоки. Как объяснить… эфир… информация… Того, что ты рассказываешь, нет на материальном уровне, но на эфирном оно вполне реально. Если не закрываться, то я все пропускаю через себя.

— Ох, ёпт… Казу, все это звучит, как магия какая-то.

— Это обычная физика, Джин. Эфир и его свойства были открыты еще Николой Теслой в начале 20-го века.

— Ладно… я в школе почти не учился, не буду спорить… Но это что же получается – ты воспринимаешь боль любого, кто находится рядом?.. Это же свихнуться!

— Не всегда. Только когда специально на него настроен. Хотя, честно говоря, у меня и в обычном состоянии эфирная восприимчивость выше среднего показателя…

Джин вспомнил маленького Казую, ревущего над котенком с передавленной лапой. Его потом весь вечер пришлось отвлекать игрой в мяч, кормить клубникой и рассказывать какие-то смешные истории. «В обычном состоянии»…

— Значит, сейчас ты… типа настроен? Зачем?

— Я хочу… понять тебя, — сказал Каме с запинкой. — Прочувствовать…

— Казу, а ты… можешь это сейчас отключить? — Джин сглотнул неуютно.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты же просил рассказать про тебя. А тебе не нужно этого чувствовать. Поверь мне.

Каме поглядел на него некоторое время, думая.

— Хорошо. Но тогда мне нужно отвлечься. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я думаю, тебе уже можно встать и прогуляться немного на свежем воздухе.

— Круто, — обрадовался Джин. — С нашей медициной я бы еще месяц с постели не встал, если бы вообще встал, так что судить не берусь. Но чувствую себя прекрасно.

Каме заулыбался и помог ему подняться на ноги.

Голова немного кружилась, но скорее от долгой неподвижности. Каме осторожно поддерживал его за поясницу и на каждом шагу спрашивал, не болит ли где. Но Джин чувствовал себя даже лучше, чем до ранений. Лучше, чем все последние годы. Он не то очнулся от затяжного кошмара, не то, наоборот, провалился в чудесный сон, в котором даже краски были ярче, свет — теплее, а воздух свободнее наполнял грудь. Сквозь листья сакур и кленов светило солнце, пятнышками играя на зеленой траве и прыгая по ряби маленького пруда. Деревянная терраса опоясывала внутренний сад, как в старинных традиционных домах. Если бы не загадочные приборы Казуи и вся его научная терминология, Джин бы решил, что оказался в прошлом.

— Ты напряжен, — заметил Каме.

— Потому что боюсь, что вот-вот проснусь, а надо мной подвальный потолок, и крысы схавали последние запасы риса, — хмыкнул Джин. И сам поразился, насколько нелепо это прозвучало в такой райской обстановке. И еще ему стало неловко от того, с какой легкостью читал его Каме. — А ты, кажется, обещал отключить эту свою настройку.

— А я и отключил. Но некоторые вещи и без всякой настройки вижу, — он хитро подмигнул и ухмыльнулся уголком рта.

Джин рассмеялся — это и правда был его Каме. Со всеми привычками и повадками. Тот же самый мальчишка, которого он знал...

Они обошли сад, перекидываясь какими-то легкими фразами и потешаясь над акцентами друг друга. Несколько раз чуть не запнулись о Ниши — тот скакал под ногами и настойчиво требовал включить его в общение. Затем Каме позвал пожилую служанку и попросил приготовить им обед.

— Ты живешь один? — поинтересовался Джин, когда они устроились на траве под деревом.

— Да, я в свободное время веду исследования и пишу кандидатскую диссертацию, поэтому мне так удобнее. Но мама настояла, чтобы Кейко-сан за мной приглядывала. Всё боится, что отощаю, — он хохотнул.

— Правильно, — одобрил Джин, снова залюбовавшись ямочками на его щеках. — Ты в детстве был тощий... вот как он, — потрепал он по макушке запрыгнувшего на колени котенка.

Каме залился румянцем:

— Откуда ты… А, ну да.

— Поэтому я вечно таскал тебя перекусывать, — продолжал Джин. – Когда ты из-за чего-то переживал, то терял аппетит. Но от пасты, которую делала моя мама, никогда не мог отказаться. Ты и сейчас любишь пасту?

Казуя не сводил с него взгляда.

— Да.

— Нет, серьезно?

— Да, Джин. Я люблю итальянскую кухню и даже сам готовлю, когда есть время.

— Круто, Казу! – Джин развеселился. – Как так вышло, что ты одинаковый в разных мирах?

— Там я тоже люблю готовить?

— Там… — Джин осекся. — Ну… мне кажется, тебе это всегда было интересно. Ты любил крутиться на кухне и смотреть, как что делается. А на твой день рождения мы даже замутили какой-то десерт…

— В детстве?

— В детстве.

— А что было потом, Джин?

— Потом была война.

Джину показалось, что даже солнце стало тусклее. Он поежился.

— Я там погиб, да? — спокойно уточнил Каме.

Джин кивнул, гладя котенка за ухом.

— Я думаю, ты даже не успел ничего понять, — сказал он быстро. — Ядерный взрыв — он в один миг испаряет даже камни, только тени остаются…

— Как это получилось? Мы были в разных городах?

— Нет. Просто ты пошел на стадион смотреть бейсбол. А я возвращался с репетиции. Это разные районы Токио. Нас, конечно, тоже чуть зацепило, но здания устояли. Заряд был не больше полусотни килотонн...

— Я в детстве играл в бейсбол, — задумчиво сказал Каме.

— Я знаю. Ты даже в сборной был.

— Правда?

— Ну. Вы продули в финале.

— А тут меня не взяли… Я увлекся театральным кружком и пропускал тренировки.

— Офигеть. Опять совпадение. Джоннисы — это почти то же самое.

— Кружок?

Джин расхохотался.

— В каком-то роде. Был. Там мы и познакомились.

— И мы были лучшими друзьями?

— Мы… — Джин запнулся, подумав про Ю и Пи. — Не совсем. Скорее… ты был мне как младший брат.

Джину показалось, что при этих словах Каме как-то сник. Он обругал себя задницей, не умеющей понятно выражаться. Додумался сказать ему такое, будто забыл, как ревниво Казу воспринимал его дружбу с Томо и Широтой.

— После того взрыва… я изменился, — произнес он, не зная, как еще объяснить. — Я просто отключил какую-то кнопку у себя внутри и больше ничего не чувствовал. Решил, что нечего ждать от этого дрянного мира, что вся жизнь — это война, и нужно просто выживать. Не зная даже, зачем. Как заводной солдатик. Бегать, пока не кончится завод. Я запретил себе вспоминать и чувствовать. Тот взрыв, наверно, убил что-то во мне…

— Значит, я был тебе важен?

Джину сделалось жарко. Это было в духе Казу. Он всегда с легкостью и прямотой говорил о таких вещах.

— Конечно, бака.

Каме вдруг придвинулся к нему вплотную и опустил голову на плечо. Рука Джина автоматически оплела его талию. С такой естественностью, точно там и было ее место. В горле перехватило.

— Как мне хочется, чтобы ты тоже меня помнил…

— Мне кажется, я помню, — неожиданно сказал Каме. — Какое-то смутное чувство…

— Типа дежавю? — вскинулся Джин.

— Что-то вроде.

— О! Казу, слушай! А если где-то тут, в твоем мире, живет вроде как… мой аналог? Может, ты его где-то видел?

Джину стало не по себе. Не хотел он никаких аналогов. И уж тем более, ни с кем делиться Казуей не собирался, даже со вторым собой.

— Нет, — глядя на него, покачал головой Каме. — Я не думаю.

— Почему? Ты же был там, в моем мире… значит, по логике…

— Я не знаю. Не могу объяснить. Пойдем обедать?

Джину показалось, что он лукавит. Он поднялся с травы вслед за Каме и заканючил, как в детстве:

— Ну Каааазу, скажи, почему ты так думаешь? Ты что-то знаешь? У тебя есть теория?

Но Каме лишь хитро улыбнулся, показав язык.


	3. Глава 2

Джин впервые за какое-то неприличное количество месяцев принимал ванну, лежа в большой бочке с ароматной водой и глядя на звезды, загоравшиеся в чистом вечернем небе. Крыша небольшого банного домика, стоявшего на заднем дворе, была сделана из стекла. Каме всегда любил смотреть на звезды и мечтать. И в ванне он любил плескаться. Джин сделал умозаключение, что это его любимое место в доме.

Он закрыл глаза и погрузился в воду по самый нос, вдыхая хвойный пар. В голове нарисовался образ Казу, маленького и юркого в волнах, будто дельфин. Летом они часто ездили вместе на пляж, Джин мечтал как-нибудь побывать на Окинаве, а Казу хотел научиться серфингу. Впервые за долгие годы он позволял себе вспоминать то время. Оно отдавалось болью, словно старый, но до конца не заживающий шрам. _Того_ Казу больше нет. Ни в одном из миров.

Он набрал воздуха и погрузился с головой. Образ трансформировался во взрослого Казую, с его светлыми волосами до плеч, от влаги закрутившимися на кончиках, с изящными бровями и серьезным взглядом больших глаз, в которых горели те же мальчишечьи огоньки. С крепкими мускулами плеч, по которым сбегали капельки воды; они блестели, наверное, и на изгибе длинной шеи, когда он откидывал голову назад и закрывал глаза…

Джин вынырнул из воды и вдохнул воздуха. Куда-то не туда занесло его воображение…

Он нашел на полке какой-то шампунь, пахнущий клубникой (предсказуемо) и с наслаждением вымыл под душем свою непослушную копну волос. Когда он в последний раз их стриг?.. Рядом на полках блестели десятки разномастных бутыльков и флакончиков. Джин усмехнулся и стал отвинчивать крышки, вдыхая разные ароматы. Ну, его друг всегда был падок на девчоночьи штучки. Так что тут тоже ничего нового. И вновь в голову полезли яркие и почти осязаемые картины того, как Казуя втирает во влажную кожу все эти ароматические масла, так что перехватило дыхание и пришлось пару раз дернуть себя за шевелюру. Наверное, Джин в своем сумасшедшем мире всё же двинулся мозгами.

Он быстро вытерся, прошлепал до умывальника с зеркалом, поглядел на свою щетину и решил побриться. Отчаянно хотелось из неандертальца стать обратно человеком. Станок оказался непонятным: с виду никаких лезвий на гладкой плоскости не было, однако кожа с одного движения получалась идеально гладкой. Джин уважительно присвистнул. Техника.

Или магия. Что бы там ни говорил Каме про всякие университетские дипломы. Может, тут университеты – что-то вроде Хогвартса?

Аналог фена тоже сушил куда лучше, чем привычный Джину, и не имел никаких проводов. Да и розеток поблизости не наблюдалось.

Он стянул волосы в хвост, надел юкату и снова взглянул в зеркало, не узнав себя. Черт возьми, это он такой офигенный? Раздобыть какие-нибудь крутые джинсы – да прямо сейчас можно идти девок клеить. Джин припомнил довоенную жизнь. Интересно, тут есть клубы? Или что-нибудь в этом роде?

Впрочем, интерес этот был праздным. Никуда Джина на самом деле не тянуло. Ему вполне хватало этого дома и Казуи — главное, чтобы сон этот подольше не кончался…

 

* * *

Они сидели в беседке, наслаждаясь теплым вечером, и пили чай с паровыми булочками, которые напекла Кейко-сан. Разливая чай, она как-то весело подмигнула Джину, и тот решил, что бабуля мировая.

— …И тогда Пи стал гоняться за нами с этим своим агрегатом, грозя, что проткнет нас ночью во всех местах, если не дадимся по-хорошему, — заливаясь смехом, рассказывал Джин истории из детства. Каме хохотал, топая и хлопая в ладоши, совсем как в тринадцать лет. – Говорил, что без сережек в ухе ходить не круто, а раз мы собираемся быть айдолами, то должны быть крутыми. Тогда ты стал его дразнить и изображать, как он вертит бедрами на подтанцовке. Мы валялись!

Каме покраснел не то от смеха, не то от смущения. Кейко-сан захихикала:

— Когда он был маленький, мы ездили в Африку. Он насмотрелся на слонов и потом без конца их изображал, но почему-то нос был в районе…

— Кейко-сан!!! – поспешно перебил ее Каме, залившись краской.

Джин хохотал в голос.

— Ты всегда любил пошлые шутки!

Каме проворчал что-то и уткнулся в кружку.

— Еще что-нибудь нужно, Казуя? – спросила Кейко-сан, собрав грязную посуду.

— Нет, спасибо, ничего. Разве что… принесите мою гитару, пожалуйста?

Кейко-сан, все еще посмеиваясь, ушла в дом, и Джин осознал, что женщина вроде даже и не удивилась его рассказам про их с Казуей детство, агентство и репетиции… Каме успел посвятить ее в суть дела про разные миры? Или она просто ничего не поняла?

Каме взял со стола какой-то изящный пульт, что-то надавил, и сад вокруг расцвел: созвездия маленьких фонариков замерцали в листве, точно стаи светлячков, окрашивая густые сумерки волшебным светом. Джин ахнул. При свете дня он не заметил никаких гирлянд и проводов.

— Они на батарейках, что ли?

— На чем? – не понял Каме.

Джин попытался ему объяснить, но видно было, что ничего похожего на батарейку в мире Каме просто нет.

— Тогда как они светятся?

— Электричество. Самое обычное.

— А где провода?

— Какие провода?.. А-а… эти… Их уже не используют лет сто, Джин. С тех пор, как открыли беспроводную передачу электроэнергии.

— Как это — беспроводную? По воздуху, что ли?

Джин, ежась, покосился по сторонам, будто рассчитывал углядеть вокруг молнии.

— Ну, можно и так сказать. Электромагнитный резонанс. Он позволяет передавать электричество на определенной несущей частоте… когда два объекта имеют равные показатели резонанса, то они могут обмениваться энергией, причем никак не воздействуя на окружающие предметы.

Джин тер затылок.

— Казу, я и так в школе не доучился, а еще с вашим местным диалектом…

— Не заморачивайся, — улыбнувшись, выразился Каме одним из словечек, что уже успел подхватить от Джина.

Их языки и правда сливались удивительно быстро. Джин неосознанно копировал стиль речи Каме, а тот узнавал новые слова от него. Местный акцент уже не казался таким смешным.

Кейко-сан вернулась с гитарой – вполне привычного вида; до этого инструмента местные изобретатели, видимо, добраться не успели. Она пожелала им спокойной ночи и ушла к себе.

— Ты умеешь играть? – риторически спросил Джин. – Круто! Я начал было учиться и обещал тебя поучить, но война…

— У нас было что-то вроде группы в школе. Я пел и играл на гитаре. Ну, не слишком хорошо, конечно, — смутившись, сказал Каме.

— Пофиг. Я музыки уже чертову кучу времени не слушал. Даже если не попадешь по нотам, я не замечу.

Казуя заулыбался, заправил прядку за ухо и начал что-то наигрывать. Наверное, он всего лишь вспоминал мелодию, но Джину казалось, что ничего прекраснее он в жизни не слышал. И когда Каме начал петь – его голос оказался, может быть, не слишком профессиональным, но чистым и мелодичным. Когда он без труда взял несколько сложных нот, Джин загордился. Он слегка лукавил – врожденный слух у него не отобрали даже годы без всякой возможности послушать музыку. Он с детства любил петь, и даже в военные годы продолжал петь везде и всюду: в бункерах, в походах, в укрытиях. Вспоминал что-то из довоенной жизни или сочинял сам. Он просто не мог жить без музыки.

Песня Каме была в непривычном стиле – надо полагать, что и искусство тут развивалось не теми путями, что в мире Джина. Но было в ней что-то, напоминающее старые кантри или рок-баллады. Что-то теплое и настоящее. Завораживающее. Может быть, даже не в самой мелодии или словах, а в голосе Каме, в его эмоциях, в том, _как_ он пел… Каким мягким и порой слегка печальным становилось его лицо, как подрагивали ресницы, как двигались губы, и как золотистый свет фонариков играл на прядке, выпавшей из-за уха…

Джин еще долго сидел очарованный, не решаясь нарушить тишину.

Каме облизнул губы и пошевелился.

— Каме, они все были такими идиотами, — выдохнул Джин наконец. — У тебя огромный талант. Они были просто слепые, а ведь я всегда говорил,  
что ты можешь петь…

— Кто «они»?..

— Да так… мудаки в агентстве. Слушай, ты научишь меня играть? У меня в голове крутится куча песен, но я не знаю, что с ними делать…

— Ты пишешь песни? — вскинул брови Каме. — А чего говорил, что не отличишь ноты…

— Ну, я скромничал, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Джин. — Но я всего несколько аккордов помню…

Вместо ответа Каме придвинулся к нему, взял его руку и положил ладонью на гриф.

— Зажми здесь и здесь…

Он стал показывать разные аккорды, ставя загрубевшие, утратившие ловкость пальцы на струны, а Джин отчего-то думал не о нотах, а о том, как волосы Казу щекочут его щёку, и что от него слегка пахнет тем сладким ароматом, который Джин унюхал в одном из флакончиков в банном домике. Он старательно проводил пальцами по струнам, но знал, что ничего не запомнит. И еще он знал, что все это неправильно, но Казу был теплым, его пальцы — нежными, и хотелось продлить этот миг как можно дольше, не думая ни о чем.

 

* * *

Проснулся Джин от того, что Ниши улегся на его горло и урчал, как гусеничный танк.

Он переместил невесомое тельце куда-то пониже в район груди, сонно пошевелился и, приоткрыв один глаз, понял по сероватому полусвету, что солнце еще не взошло. Хотел было снова провалиться в сон (какой-то чудесный сон непонятно о чем — шарик так и работал каждую ночь), как вдруг внимание привлекли приглушенные голоса.

Доносились они с улицы. Говорили двое. Один голос принадлежал Каме, а вот второй — тоже мужской — кому-то незнакомому, хотя чем-то отзывался в памяти…

— …Интересный случай, говоришь? — спросил этот голос.

— Да, семпай, — ответил Каме. — В его памяти стройная картина другой реальности, в чем-то похожей на нашу, но с альтернативной версией истории. Он даже помнит некоторых людей отсюда, но в условиях той реальности. Причем образы совпадают в мелочах, которых он знать не может.

— Хм, интересно… И что ты об этом думаешь?

— Я пока не уверен… Разные версии. Возможно, какое-то эфирное искривление в момент потери сознания на пороге смерти. Память поля ведь может искажаться и складываться в причудливые реалистичные картины, как показали недавние исследования в Сорбонне…

— И все-таки, я бы советовал перевести его в клинику. Если память полностью замещена, может потребоваться сложная программа восстановления… К тому же, у тебя отпуск. Отдохни хотя бы.

— Я не думаю, что это необходимо, Такизава-семпай, — вежливо, но твердо возразил Каме. — Пациент доверяет мне и чувствует себя здесь в безопасности. Это важно при таком диагнозе. К тому же, как вы понимаете, этот случай близок к теме моей диссертации, и я бы хотел, раз представилась возможность, изучить его получше…

Голоса удалялись, пока не стали совсем неразличимы. Джину тошнотой скрутило живот.

Вот, значит, как. «Интересный случай». «Пациент». «Изучить».

И почему он сразу не удивился, что Каме, который его увидел впервые несколько дней назад, ведет себя так ласково и тянется к нему, будто они действительно знакомы с детства? Кто Джин для него? Странный дикарь, псих, рассказывающий безумные байки, совершенно незнакомый, чужой человек. _Интересный случай._ Глупо было верить в такое стремительное дружелюбие. 

Да. Он поверил, что снова обрел своего Каме. Но ведь на самом деле это не он. Это совсем другой человек, в жизни которого никогда не было Аканиши Джина.

Джин стиснул руками голову. Лучше бы он не слышал этого разговора. Лучше бы продолжал верить и обманываться. Да зачем ему эта ебаная правда, если она не приносит ничего, кроме боли? Он устал от боли… как же он устал…

 

* * *

— Регенерация почти завершилась, — с бодрой улыбкой констатировал Каме после утреннего осмотра.

— И всё-таки, как ты это делаешь? — Джин с недоумением разглядывал почти незаметные теперь пятнышки новой кожи. Даже шрамов не осталось.

— Основную работу делает само твое тело, — улыбнулся Каме. Он сегодня вообще очень много улыбался, больше даже, чем обычно, но Джин напомнил себе не поддаваться. Это улыбка психотерапевта, тщательно выверенные интонации профессионала. — Я лишь помогаю. Направляю эфирные потоки, катализируя тем самым восстановительные процессы… Когда тебя только доставили сюда, конечно, я использовал специальную аппаратуру, ведь счет шел на секунды. Но теперь, когда состояние стабилизировалось, ничего особенного уже не требуется.

Каме встал с постели, налил в стакан воды из какого-то пирамидального сосуда и велел Джину выпить.

— Все хотел спросить, чем это ты меня поишь? На вкус вроде вода как вода…

— А это и есть вода. Структурированная, — пожал Каме плечами.

— Как это?

— Как?.. Хмм… Слышал в детстве сказки про живую и мертвую воду?

— Было дело…

— Так вот это почти то же самое. Из мертвых не воскресит, конечно, хотя… исследования ведутся.

Джин хмыкнул:

— Как хочешь, Каме, но по мне — так всё это магия.

Каме снисходительно засмеялся:

— Ты просто не понимаешь пока некоторых физических законов, которые в твоем мире, видимо, не открыли. А мне вот, например, кажется магией эта ваша ядерная бомба.

 _«Ну еще бы. Он ведь не верит в мои россказни»,_ — напомнил себе Джин.

— Кстати… — вспомнил Каме. — Я тут собирался немного посидеть над диссертацией… Чтобы ты не скучал, предлагаю поглядеть сетевые архивы. Заодно лучше поймешь этот мир.

— Сеть? — вскинулся Джин. — Тут есть интернет? Компьютеры?

— М-м… таких слов не знаю. Но есть информационная сеть. Пойдем позавтракаем, а после я тебе покажу.

Джин не стал возражать. Наверное, это типа часть терапии. Чтобы он «вспоминал» и избавлялся от своих галлюцинаций. Окей. Будем послушными пациентами и сделаем, как велят.

День был погожий, поэтому Кейко-сан накрыла стол в саду, как и вчера. И точно так же, как и вчера, она тепло улыбалась Джину. Теперь он понимал, что за этим кроется: конечно, живя с Казуей, служанка знала, как вести себя в присутствии пациентов — улыбаться, окружать заботой и ничему не удивляться.

После завтрака Каме провел Джина в комнату, располагавшуюся в соседнем крыле кольцеобразного дома. Двери, как и из спальни Джина, вели прямиком в сад. Комната была выдержана в приглушенных тонах, из мебели стоял лишь диван (перед каким-то большим экраном на стене) и письменный стол с креслом возле окна. Видимо, это был кабинет Каме.

Экран, наверное, и представлял собой местный аналог компьютера. Никакого блока управления, правда, не было видно, и Казуя объяснил, что он управляется голосом.

— Каме, ваш гугл моего акцента не поймет. Есть что-то вроде клавиатуры? Ну, там… кнопки с буковками?

— Точно. Я не подумал.

Он поковырялся в ящике и извлек сперва что-то вроде джойстика или тач-пада, а следом — вполне сносный аналог клавиатуры, даже символы располагались почти привычно. А, ну да. Печатный станок должен был существовать в обоих мирах.

Объяснив, как чем пользоваться, Каме сел за свой стол и уткнулся во что-то вроде ноутбука.

Джин радовался: технологии не так уж и отличались, по крайней мере, с виду. Никаких там магических кристаллов или палантиров. Даже поисковая система выглядела узнаваемо, разве что отрисована была покрасивее, а так — обычное поле ввода и куча каких-то функций по бокам, в которые Джин решил не углубляться. Писали тут относительно нормально: привычные кандзи с чуть бОльшим процентом хираганы, а вот катаканы не было вовсе. Еще бы, половина языка — и так одни сплошные англицизмы. Джин подумал и перешел на англоязычную версию поисковика.

Начать он решил с истории Японии. Если вспомнить школьные уроки, в его мире после периода войн Сенгоку началось трехвековое правление сёгунов Токугава, которые закрыли страну от внешнего мира до самого конца 19-го века. Как и следовало ожидать, тут ничего подобного не было. Токугава Иэясу вошел в историю как правитель земель региона Канто, давший толчок развитию деревни Эдо и порта в Канагаве, а вот Йокогама так и осталась небольшим тихим местечком. Вместо Токугавы первым сёгуном объединенной страны стал Ода Нобунага, в мире Джина убитый предателем Мицухиде на самом взлёте. Здесь он правил спокойно и долго, пока не скончался от старости на руках своего возлюбленного Мори Ранмару. Джин поперхнулся и еще раз перечитал — так и было написано. Их отношения не замалчивались, а, наоборот, воспевались и даже дали толчок периоду романтизма в японской литературе 17-го века. Мори был влиятельным даймё и владел островами Окинава и западными провинциями Японии, где было выстроено множество портов и бурлила торговля со странами Запада. Япония включилась в мировую игру, провела стремительную модернизацию и за несколько десятилетий стала одной из сильнейших мировых держав. То, что произошло в мире Джина в конце 19-го века, здесь случилось на три столетия раньше.

Мозг Джина грозил закипеть.

— Странно, что у вас до сих пор носят традиционную одежду и строят такие дома, — заметил он, оторвав Каме от работы.

— Мм?..

— В смысле, раз начали гнаться за Западом еще в 17-м веке… У нас это только к 20-му произошло, и то все в джинсах ходили, только на Танабату выряжались в кимоно.

— Здесь тоже носят джинсы. Не так давно пришла мода из Калифорнийского Союза.

— Калифорнийского… чего?

— Союза. Государство такое в Северной Америке.

— А Штатов нет, что ли?

— Каких Штатов? А... Да ты лучше сам почитай, — Каме явно хотел вернуться к своей работе.

— Каме, я лет десять так много не читал. У меня мозг кипит.

— Тогда посмотри.

— Что?

— Видео-образы. То же самое, только включи там режим вверху… вон значок…

Джин включил.

— А теперь пиши, что хочешь смотреть.

Джин поскреб голову и написал «Америка».

Ему стали показывать континент, покрытый кое-где облаками, будто на съемках со спутника. Он снова поскреб затылок и добавил: «страны».

На континенте прочертились границы. Территорию привычных Штатов занимали несколько государств. Джин стал набирать уточняющие вопросы, и ему начали показывать какие-то нарезки документальных фильмов про войны с индейцами, затем с рабовладельцами, после — с французами, да в таких красках, что Джин лишь присвистнул:

— Круто у вас тут фильмы снимают.

— Это не фильмы, — сказал Каме, поглядев, как на экране индейские вожди, одетые в западные мундиры, заключают мир с французами. — Это память поля.

— Чего?..

— Информация, которая хранится в эфире. Память. Она повсюду вокруг. Техника лишь переводит ее в световые и звуковые волны, которые регистрирует человеческий глаз.

— То есть вот он, — Джин ткнул пальцем в какого-то старинного парня в белом парике, — на самом деле был? И я сейчас вижу то, как это правда происходило?

— Именно.

— Еб… — Джин осекся, но мысленно выругался со всей изобретательностью.

Каме лишь посмеялся и вернулся к своей диссертации.

Джин настолько увяз в этих исторических хрониках, что потерял счет времени. Он насмотрелся на реальных самураев Сенгоку, про которых только мангу в детстве читал, на пиратов с их крутыми кораблями, викингов и даже египетских фараонов. Последние, правда, выглядели как-то мутно. Видать, чем дальше во времени, тем слабее становилась память этого поля.

— Вау. Это круче инета, — подытожил Джин.

Каме потянулся в своем кресле, по-кошачьи выгнув спину, и повернулся к нему.

— Ну как, загадок больше нет?

— Да тут копать-не перекопать, Каме. Но мой мозг достиг предела. У него будет информационный передоз.

— Всё настолько разное?

— Не то слово. У вас даже мировых войн не было, а у нас — три штуки. Или вот Нибиру… Почему у вас нет Нибиру?

— Чего?.. — наморщил Каме лоб.

— Ну, Нибиру… планета такая… прилетает раз в кучу лет…

— А! — вспомнил Каме. — Она есть, но лет десять назад ей подкорректировали орбиту, чтобы не приблизилась к нам на опасное расстояние.

— Как подкорректировали?

— Зонды специальные запустили. Я уж точно не знаю, как именно…

— Так у вас и в космос летают?

— Ну конечно, летают. Недавно ушла экспедиция на эпсилон Эридана.

— Вот черт. Утопия какая-то.

Временами на Джина накатывало стойкое ощущение, что всё это сон. Очень долгий, очень красочный, очень реалистичный — но сон. Как вышло, что два одинаковых мира развились в полные противоположности? Рай и ад… Утопия и антиутопия… Он ходит и дышит в этом мире — и все равно сомневается в его реальности. Наверное, нет ничего удивительного в том, что Каме, который слышал лишь сбивчивый рассказ Джина, не верит в реальность его мира?..

На Джина накатило какое-то бессилие. Как он может что-то доказать? Да и нужно ли вообще доказывать? Он умудрился попасть из своего гибнущего мира в этот рай и даже встретить копию своего друга, нужно жить и радоваться, пусть этот друг и считает тебя подопытной крыской. В самом деле, не ему жаловаться. Он мог бы сейчас валяться на дне морском, и его косточки обгладывали бы рыбы-мутанты…

А так, может, он хоть принесет какую-то пользу Казуе в его исследованиях.

Джин подошел и заглянул за его плечо. На экране громоздились какие-то мозговыносящие схемы и формулы.

— Каме, а какая тема у твоей диссертации?

— Мм?.. «Эфирные связи между людьми».

— Опять этот эфир. Всюду гребаный эфир.

— Джин? — он поднял глаза, откинув со лба пряди. Джин различил в его глазах терпеливое любопытство. И еще — настороженность. Каме был напряжен. Друзья не напрягаются так в присутствии друзей.

— Ты правда считаешь, что у меня какая-то ложная память? — Джина сорвало и понесло. — Глюки этого эфира? Это же нереально, Казу! Переписать всю жизнь! Я помню себя с четырех лет, я помню всю свою семью и знакомых, каждого соседа и продавцов с нашего района, я помню, как скрипело колесо у твоего велосипеда, когда мы катались по вечерам, я помню почти каждый день, что мы провели вместе! Черт возьми, я помню даже родинки на твоих плечах и на спине, которых никогда не видел в этом мире! Ты правда думаешь, что все это глюки?.. Диагноз?..

Джин остановился, чтобы отдышаться, сжимая кулаки.

— Джин, — Каме поднялся. Сглотнул, стараясь говорить спокойно, хотя видно было, что он сильно волнуется. — Я так не думаю. Ты услышал мой разговор с Такизавой, да?

Джин мрачно кивнул.

— Он глава нашего НИИ. Я должен был убедить его. Подумай, как выглядит ситуация с его точки зрения. Появляется человек непонятно откуда, с пулевыми ранениями, без документов, и рассказывает о другом мире. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя забирали на исследования куда-то в гос.органы, они вроде копают на предмет параллельных миров уже давно… Разумеется, я не думаю, что тебя нужно лечить, Джин! Я всего лишь хотел убедить его… что это простой ментальный диагноз, ложная память… Но я так не считаю! — в глазах Каме появилось какое-то отчаяние. — Пожалуйста, верь мне…

«Пациент мне доверяет»…

— Джин!

— Скажи мне прямо. Что ты думаешь об этом… блядь, случае. Только прямо, Казуя.

— Я тебе верю, — его голос все еще взволнованно подрагивал, но он твердо смотрел в глаза Джина. — Я верю каждому твоему слову, я верю в твой мир. Верю, что ты появился здесь в тот день, когда Коки привез тебя ко мне чуть живого. Я _знаю_ это, и еще знаю, что нет тут никакого твоего аналога, потому что я ждал тебя всю жизнь, но тебя не было, не было нигде в этом мире, Джин, — его глаза влажно заблестели. — Я знал, что ты должен быть, но тебя не было…

Джин никогда не мог смотреть на его слезы. Он ненавидел себя за то, что довел до них, что вынудил что-то доказывать, что усомнился… Он подошел и обнял Казую так крепко, как только мог, чтобы не причинить боли. 

— Эй… А ну не реви…

Тот слегка подрагивал в его руках, уткнувшись в ключицу, и скручивал его рубашку в кулаках. Джин гладил его по голове, плечам, спине, ругая себя последними словами. Он же знал своего Казу. Знал, что он не такой. Он искренний и честный. Он бескорыстно помогает людям, а не использует их в каких-то эгоистичных профессиональных целях…

— Прости, Казу, — Джин все еще осмысливал его последние слова, продолжая гладить успокаивающе. — Ты правда ждал меня? Как ты знал, что я должен быть?

— Потому что… все было пусто, — щекотнул кожу теплый шепот. Каме легонько шмыгнул носом. — Не мог найти… такого человека…

— Мне тоже было пусто. После того взрыва. Так пусто… Казу, это же чудо, что нам дали найти друг друга, — прошептал Джин, чувствуя, как расползаются по телу мурашки от осознания этого. — Самое настоящее чудо.

Золотистая макушка под его ладонью согласно кивнула.

— Казу, я так боюсь, что все это закончится, и меня снова выкинет в мой мир. Пообещай, что не отпустишь меня обратно. Что бы ни случилось.

— Обещаю. Я никуда тебя не отпущу, Джин. Никогда.

 

* * *

Иногда Каме казалось, что он уже родился с чувством сиротства. Пустота где-то внутри была настолько привычна, что чаще всего не осознавалась. Так, наверное, человек, родившийся с одним глазом, не понял бы, что он в чем-то ущербен, если бы вокруг не было двуглазых людей.

Каме никогда не считал себя ущербным. Он был веселым, жизнерадостным ребенком, привлекательным юношей, ему предлагали встречаться и девушки, и парни. Но Казуя никогда не приходил на второе свидание. Потому что первое оставляло в его душе тошнотворное ощущение неправильности. Он не видел смысла заводить отношения, которые ничем не отзываются в душе.

Он посвятил себя учебе и работе. Проходя практику, он настраивался на своих пациентов и в поиске сбитых эфирных потоков досконально исследовал все, что мог ощутить. Каждый человек был неповторимым. Даже боль имела разные оттенки — жгучая и опасная, глухая и волнообразная, или едва заметная, как притаившаяся змея. Боль порождалась нарушенными процессами в эфирном теле и на позднем этапе проявляла себя на физическом уровне. Нарушенные процессы, в свою очередь, порождались перебоями эфирных потоков, которые находились в прямой зависимости от эмоций. Гнев, обида, зависть… всё это губило эфирное тело. Однако Каме было любопытно не только то, что напрямую относилось к его работе. Человек как замкнутая система существовать не мог, он находился в тесной взаимосвязи с другими людьми. И вот эти внешние эфирные связи, порой ясные и очевидные, иногда — тонкие, едва различимые, начали захватывать его внимание все больше и больше.

Со временем, наблюдая пациентов, он научился различать те нити, что связывали, например, мать с приходившими ее проведать детьми, двух братьев, мужа и жену. Каждый пациент был уникален, и даже связи одной природы у разных людей зачастую отличались разительно. И всё-таки в одном Казуя заметил общее сходство. Одну тонкую, едва заметную эфирную нить, что была у каждого человека. Ее крепость, но при этом слабая эфирная проявленность наводили на предположение, что источник связи находится на куда более глубоком плане, чем эфир, однако этот уровень считался лишь гипотетическим и не был исследован. Казуя долго не мог понять, какого рода эта связь. Он редко наблюдал двух таких людей вместе. Чаще приходилось долго сосредотачиваться, чтобы различить на конце нити смутный образ другого человека. Нередко даже складывалось ощущение, будто пациент вовсе не знаком с этим человеком.

Но несколько раз ему все же удавалось увидеть встречу таких людей. К старой, угасающей от естественного истощения всех жизненных потоков женщине пришел ее столь же пожилой, с трудом передвигавшийся супруг. У Каме перехватило дыхание от того, что он увидел. Эфирные тела обоих людей вдруг засияли, наполняясь силами, а тонкая нить вспыхнула перед его внутренним взором красными оттенками спектра. Взгляд двух пар старческих глаз, тонущий друг в друге, еще долго стоял в его памяти. Тогда Казуя понял, что это — настоящая любовь.

Но в следующий раз он заметил ту же самую реакцию эфира, когда к упавшей с высоты девушке пришел ее брат. Каме в растерянности чесал голову и думал переписывать свои выводы. Он стал наблюдать и собирать статистику. Чаще всего красная нить связывала супругов или влюбленных, но иногда, например, и тех, кто был близок в детстве, но расстался из-за обстоятельств. Или двух пациентов, впервые увидевших друг друга в больнице. Эта эфирная связь не зависела от срока знакомства или разлуки. Она не делала различий по половому или родственному признаку. Значит, эти узы могли быть не только любовными.

А может быть, наоборот, — это была любовь, которая не учитывала никаких социальных барьеров. Кто знает, что за силы наверху развлекались метанием кубиков, по какому принципу связывали они двух людей воедино, обрекая порой на вечный поиск?

Каме видел эту эфирную нить и у себя самого. Но сколько ни бился, ничего не мог различить на другом конце. Нить уходила в пустоту. Там просто никого не было.

Он родился сиротой.

И тогда он перестал искать. Он больше не смотрел на людей вокруг. Никогда не найдет он свою половину, потому что ее просто нет. Значит, лучше вовсе об этом забыть. Заниматься тем, что у него получалось лучше всего: помогать другим и исследовать.

Возможно, когда-нибудь он сумеет разгадать тайну красной нити до конца.

Возможно, когда-нибудь поймёт, почему проклят.

Казуя даже предположить не мог, что это «когда-нибудь» наступит так скоро, свалится ему на голову среди ночи в виде чуть живого, истекающего кровью человека в лохмотьях. Останавливая кровь и поспешно сращивая распадающиеся ткани, он уже знал, кто это. 

Человек, пришедший из пустоты по той красной нити, что соединяла их мизинцы.

Его половинка.


	4. Глава 3

Джин не знал, почему этот дом устоял. Он долго блуждал в лабиринте подвалов и коллекторов, пока не очутился здесь, в цокольном этаже какого-то здания. Заваленная мусором лестница вела наверх. Он надел противогаз и стал подниматься. 

В доме были обрушены перекрытия, в окнах не осталось переплетов и стекол. В проломе крыши Джин увидел свинцовые облака, которые перемещались со зловещей стремительностью. Голова закружилась; лучше было смотреть под ноги.

Пол скрывался под метровым слоем высохшей грязи — будто взбитые в блендере до однородного состояния, в ней угадывались щепки мебели, ржавые металлические обломки, куски пластика и стекла. Были в составе этого «коктейля», вероятно, и человеческие останки. Когда море схлынуло, оно оставило городу слой новой «почвы».

Трухлявая деревянная лестница вела на второй этаж — от него остался лишь узкий парапет у внешней стены. Джин полез. Он не знал, куда и зачем. Просто лез и все. Мелькнула глупая мысль, что здесь удобно было бы разместить огневую точку. Но кому нужно воевать за руины?

Лестница развалилась, как только Джин переступил с нее на второй этаж. Он оказался перед окном. 

Радиоактивные тучи неслись от горизонта ему навстречу, всё ускоряясь, как будто в панике бежали от чего-то. И вот впереди показалась узкая полоса чистого неба. Она ширилась и ширилась, выдавливая облака, и набирала цвет. Из серой стала сперва мутно-фиолетовой, затем порозовела, а когда с горизонта сошла последняя дымка — обрела кристально-голубой цвет. Словно лениво открывающийся глаз, в чистом небе восходило нежно-алое солнце. 

Пришла первая заря после затяжной ядерной ночи.

Джин снял противогаз и вдохнул ветер. Тени Токио развеивались, растворялись в лучах яркого света, точно миражи. Солнце поднималось всё выше и выше, грело кожу, жгло глаза.

— Постой, — сказал ему Джин, жмуря слезящиеся веки. — Постой-постой, не так быстро. Я рад, что ты взошло, правда, рад. Но подожди немного, я отвык, понимаешь? Отвык от света...

Солнце не собиралось ждать. По лицу Джина катились слёзы. Он попятился, закрываясь руками, и рухнул вниз.

Джин больно ушибся локтем, вскочил — и понял, что свалился с дивана.

Он выругался и стал тереть сонные глаза. Перед закрытыми веками плясали фиолетовые пятна — точно он действительно смотрел прямо на солнце. Сон оставил какое-то нудящее, беспокойное чувство внутри. Джин собирался как можно скорее и крепче забыть свой больной мир и научиться жить в этом, но такие сны сводили все усилия насмарку. Наверное, ему еще долго нельзя будет спать без шарика.

Вчера он до глубокой ночи сидел в кабинете Каме, не желая оставлять его даже на пару минут. Пока тот корпел над своими исследованиями, Джин развлекался просмотром исторических хроник: полюбовался на греческих дев в коротких платьицах и ужаснулся безгрудым амазонкам; наконец-то увидел, как выглядел король Артур (не слишком впечатлил — обычный бородатый мужик, Джин был куда привлекательнее); а на середине какого-то долгого и муторного сражения армии Александра Македонского с персами, похоже, так и вырубился прямо на диване. Каме его будить не стал — только укрыл одеялом (которое сейчас валялось на полу).

Джин потянулся, стряхивая остатки сна, и решил, что больше где попало спать не будет — разве только с шариком в обнимку.

В комнату вошел Каме — наверное, услышал грохот джинова тела о дощатый пол. 

— Ты проснулся, — констатировал он, окинув смешливым взглядом свою сонную половинку, сидящую у подножия дивана в куче из покрывал, с прической, напоминающей воронье гнездо. — Как спалось? На этом диване только кости ломать, но я уж не стал тебя будить…

— Принцесса на горошине, — прошевелил Джин еще не проснувшимся языком. — Мне доводилось спать кое на чем похуже, чем этот офигенно мягкий диван, Казу. Вот только сны опять дурные снились…

Каме прошипел было «кс…», но осекся, словно это было невесть какое грязное ругательство.

— Прости, я совсем забыл. Надо было принести тебе излучатель.

— Ничего страшного…

За завтраком Джина вдруг осенило, почему Каме никогда не ругается: должно быть, матерные слова плохо отражались на эфире! Точно. Джин чувствовал себя гением-открывателем. Ну вот, значит, он не так уж безнадежен и со временем сможет понять и даже влиться в здешнюю жизнь. Конечно, идти в школу уже поздно, но можно, например, выучиться играть на гитаре и стать певцом. Может быть, он даже совершит какой-нибудь переворот в местном музыкальном искусстве и войдет в историю! Потом, когда станет богатым и знаменитым, найдет себе красивую девушку, женится и наконец обзаведется кучей детишек… 

Из грёз о будущей безмятежной жизни его вырвал голос Каме. Тот дожевал очередной шедевр кондитерского искусства Кейко-сан, слизнул с губ несколько кунжутных зернышек (Джин засмотрелся — пришлось встряхнуть головой) и сказал:

— Утром Коки звонил. Тот рыбак. Он вспомнил, что той ночью на тебе был рюкзак, который он сразу снял, чтобы оказать первую помощь. Бросил где-то в своей лодке, да так и забыл про него. А сегодня нашел и вспомнил. 

— Черт, а ведь точно, — вскинулся Джин. — Я и сам про него забыл. Ну вот, посмотришь на наши аптечки с противогазом — и сразу поверишь в мой мир!

— Я и так верю, глупый, — беззлобно сказал Каме. — Меня больше интересует другое…

— Что?..

— Потом объясню. А сейчас — пойдем навестим Коки и заберем твой скарб.

 

* * *

Джин нервничал. Покидать укрытие — всегда нервное предприятие, перед которым нужно тщательно подготовиться и предусмотреть каждую деталь. Направление ветра и прочие погодные приметы, наличие безопасных источников питьевой воды на пути, потенциальные подземные укрытия, возможные противники, количество патронов плюс иные доступные виды оружия… Упустишь хоть одну мелочь — и назад можешь не вернуться.

Конечно, он понимал, что в этой мирной реальности его паранойя просто глупа, но выработанные за десять лет рефлексы не так просто было отключить. Чтобы отвлечься, он стал докапывать Каме на предмет местной моды.

— Мне что, так и идти по улице? — Джин растопырил руки и покрутился в своем темном с узорами кимоно перед зеркалом в гардеробной комнате. Каме только что вышел из-за ширмы в офигенных даже по меркам привычного довоенного мира узких джинсах и в легкой светлой рубашке. Джин постарался не слишком на него пялиться.

— Но никакие мои брюки на тебя не налезут, Джин, — Каме виновато потер затылок. — Зайдем в магазин, подберем, что тебе нравится. 

По его мнению, Джин выглядел просто шикарно в этом кимоно. Со своим мужественным лицом и длинными темными волосами он походил на самурая прежних лет. Сердце Казуи забилось быстрее.

Джин вспомнил, что качать права как-то невежливо, и устыдился. Но уточнил на всякий случай:

— Тут ходят так по улицам? Надо мной не будут смеяться?

— Конечно, нет, Джин. Здесь ходят, как кому нравится.

По большому счету, Джину было плевать. Он десять лет носил что попало — годилась любая найденная одежда, которая грела, защищала тело и не сковывала движений. И кимоно его смущало именно с этой точки зрения: попробуй-ка в нём побегай, тем более — по пересеченной местности. Даже карманов нет. А сейчас он собирался выйти в незнакомую среду без малейшего запаса питьевой воды и элементарного ножа, не говоря уж об огнестрельном оружии. Плюс ко всему — не в одиночку, а с человеком, которого он был намерен защищать даже ценой собственной жизни. 

— Расслабься, — Каме с улыбкой погладил его по плечу и открыл ворота.

Джин решительно оттер его за спину и выскочил из-за ограды первым, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, чтобы оценить обстановку. Вправо и влево тянулась широкая, хорошо просматриваемая улица; на другой ее стороне, утопая в листве деревьев, виднелись такие же невысокие дома, обнесенные живыми изгородями. Идеальное укрытие для снайперов. Но в тишине было слышно лишь мирное пение птиц. Джин чувствовал себя идиотом.

Ровно до тех пор, пока вдоль улицы не пронеслось нечто стремительное, не издав при этом ни звука — только легкий шелест воздуха. Джин запоздало дернулся и напружинился.

Позади колокольчиками зазвенел смех Каме. Он взял Джина за руку.

— Не волнуйся. Это всего лишь машины.

— Машины?

Перед ними снова промчалось нечто, и глаз Джина на этот раз успел поймать желтую раскраску и блеск каких-то деталей. Неслись эти машины без всяких колес на высоте примерно полуметра от земли.

— «Назад в будущее»… — пробормотал Джин. — Они на… как там… магнитной подушке?

— Магнитной? — в глазах Каме плясали солнечные искорки. — Нет, это антигравитация. На самом деле, машины могут подниматься как угодно высоко, но для безопасности городское движение поделено на три уровня, — стал он объяснять. — Первый, самый нижний — для личного транспорта. Второй — на высоте 6-и метров — для муниципального. Самый высокий – от 10 метров — для спецмашин. Экстренные службы, конечно, могут двигаться и без учета транспортных магистралей — прямо над домами. 

Джин стоял, открыв рот.

— Пойдем, — потянул его Каме за руку.

— А у тебя нет такой машины?

— Есть. Но Коки живет неподалеку, мы и пешком дойдем. Посмотришь на город.

Они двинулись вниз по улице, туда, где между домами и деревьями синела стена моря. Этот тихий городок ничем не напоминал привычную Джину довоенную Йокогаму с ее небоскребами и шумным портом: в воздухе витало ленивое настроение курортного поселка. Изредка им навстречу попадались прохожие — они действительно были одеты как кому в голову взбредет. Кто в джинсах, кто в кимоно или юкате, кто — в чем-то футуристическом или, напротив, похожем на старинные платья. Здесь как будто вовсе не было массовой моды. Так что Джин в своем кимоно смотрелся не менее естественно, чем Каме в джинсах.

Джин хотел было поинтересоваться, а как же переходить дороги, если машины снесут тебя еще быстрее, чем ты их увидишь. Но в этот момент Каме потянул его вниз по ступеням — и они оказались в обычном подземном переходе, правда, свод был прозрачным, и сквозь него свободно проникал солнечный свет.

Казуя вел себя как мальчишка, который знал наизусть свою деревню со всеми ее тропинками, тайными лазами через заборы и земляничными полянами; и тут к нему в гости приехал городской приятель, шугавшийся каждого шмеля. Восторг в его глазах не забивала даже напускная важность, с которой он рассказывал о том, как Йокогама в середине 20-го века превратилась в подобие научного городка. Здесь было построено множество университетов и лабораторий, поэтому большую часть населения составляли студенты да ученые. По его словам, в центре жизнь бурлила, и было на что посмотреть; этот же приморский район представлял собой идеальное местечко для тех, кто искал уединения: писателей, ученых и просто любителей тишины.

Минут через двадцать они достигли конца улицы, выходившей на пляж. По очертаниям береговой линии, таявшей в знойной синеве, Джин узнал родной Токийский залив. Полуденная морская дымка мешала рассмотреть далекие берега, но ничего похожего на привычные небоскребы или знаменитое колесо обозрения и в помине не было. Какие-то высокие игольчатые строения, впрочем, просматривались на другой стороне бухты, где-то в районе Кисаразу. Джин пригляделся: это напоминало исполинский букет из тонких, изящно выгнутых колонн, увенчанных чем-то поблескивающим, что будто взмывало в небо.

— Каме, что это? — полушепотом спросил Джин, потеребив его за рукав.

— Монумент Небесным Защитникам, — Каме сложил ладони козырьком, всматриваясь в противоположный берег. — Жалко, что сегодня дымка. Обычно его лучше видно, особенно ночью, с подсветкой — так красиво! В той стороне находится космопорт.

Джин переглотнул.

— А кто были эти Небесные Защитники?

— Те, кто погиб в первых стычках с Серыми. Когда мы только начали осваивать космос, никто еще не знал о…

— Стоп, — в панике перебил Джин. — Не продолжай. Если ты сейчас начнешь мне рассказывать про звездные войны, инопланетян и прочую хрень, мой мозг точно перегреется. Давай… как-то постепенно, ладно?

Казуя улыбнулся:

— Ладно. Мы пришли, Джин.

Рыбак жил в небольшом уютном домике рядом с пирсом, где толпились местные «лодки» — сверхсовременные, на взгляд Джина, космического вида аппараты со сверкающими бортами и чем-то вроде не то парусов, не то перепончатых крыльев из тончайшего темного материала. Он переливался на солнце всеми оттенками радуги, будто крылья гигантских стрекоз.

— Привет, Каме, — расплылся хозяин в широкой улыбке, впуская их во двор. И Джин остолбенел.

— Коки?..

— О, привет, приятель! — он панибратски хлопнул Джина по плечу и потряс его ладонь. — Уже как с иголочки расхаживаешь? Я тебя и не узнал сразу…

— Черт возьми, ты же Танака! — вырвалось у Джина.

Он вспомнил парня из их агентства с тем же именем. Взрослая версия, конечно, заметно отличалась от знакомой Джину, но не настолько, чтобы сомневаться: это был его местный аналог.

— Что это он говорит? — озадаченно поскреб Коки бритый затылок, повернувшись к Каме. — Акцент сильный, он иностранец? Чего это он так удивился моей фамилии?

Вместо ответа Каме обернулся к Джину и спросил совершенно спокойно:

— И кем он был в твоей реальности?

— Да так, парень один в ДжЕ… насколько я знаю, во время второй бомбардировки он…

Джин осекся. Невежливо было стоять посреди двора, игнорируя хозяина, и вместо приличного знакомства рассказывать о том, как тот погиб на войне.

— Ладно, Коки, не бери в голову, это долгая история, — объяснил наконец Каме парню, озадаченно переводившему взгляд с одного на другого.

Коки не стал заморачиваться и провел их на веранду, выходившую на море. Он суетился и сбивчиво спрашивал, не нужно ли чаю, пива или еще чего, пока Каме не напомнил ему, зачем они пришли. Парень вскинулся и унесся куда-то, сказав, что он мигом.

Джин косился на Каме. Показалось, что тот вел себя как-то снисходительно и сдержанно-вежливо с этим рыбаком, который, напротив, скакал вокруг Казуи, точно фанат вокруг айдола. Джин нахмурился и пообещал себе вернуться к этой теме.

Коки примчался обратно, таща в руках знакомый рюкзак. Пробитый пулями, тот набрал воды и отсырел, но видно было, что его не открывали. Все джиновы застежки и хитрые узлы были на месте.

Джин оглядел плотную брезентовую ткань и насчитал как минимум с десяток пулевых отверстий. Если бы не рюкзак, они все могли быть в его спине или даже голове.

По тревожному взгляду Каме было понятно, что он подумал о том же.

— Казуя, я тут хотел спросить, — Коки неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу, пока Джин возился с застежками. — А кто это стрелял в него пулями? И почему это так интересует Такизаву-семпая?

— Что? — спросили Джин с Каме хором.

— Он к тебе приходил? — добавил Казуя.

— Дык вот, сегодня утром. Стал расспрашивать, как я его выловил, где именно, чуть ли не координаты точные хотел. Все просил вспомнить, не было ли чего странного, вспышек там, звуков или еще чего, но я говорю — нет, ничего не было, просто плавал себе в море. Потом он стал расспрашивать, что на нем было, какая одежда, и не было ли еще вещей. Я тогда и вспомнил про рюкзак, но уж не стал ему говорить. Как-то это… странно мне показалось.

— Спасибо, Коки. Хорошо, что ты промолчал, — хлопнул его Каме по плечу. 

Тот заулыбался во все зубы. 

Джин нахмурился. 

— Что нужно этому Такизаве? Чего он свой нос сует?

Каме пожевал губы.

— Я давно предполагал, что он связан со спецслужбами. Как я тебе говорил, их интересует тема параллельных миров. 

Коки вытаращил глаза и ткнул в Джина пальцем:

— Так он правда из параллельного мира! Вот это да!

Джин снова нахмурился, но, видно, Каме этому рыбаку доверял. 

— Значит, у вас тут тоже спецслужбы есть? А я уж решил, что полная утопия.

Джин наконец справился с застежками, вопросительно глянул на Каме — но тот лишь кивнул. Он принялся вытряхивать содержимое на пол. Первыми выкатились несколько пуль. Коки с восторгом подобрал одну и стал разглядывать. Следом вывалился мокрый комок тряпья: противорадиационный костюм и запасная рубашка. Комбинезон был пробит в нескольких местах — жалко, это была очень удобная и легкая американская модель, которая не раз выручала Джина в зараженных зонах. После этого он достал два короба армейских аптечек: в каждом сидело по несколько пуль. Они-то его и спасли. 

Каме стал с интересом изучать пузырьки антибиотиков, таблетки и прочую медицинскую утварь. Наверное, это было что-то вроде интереса археолога: в его мире такие допотопные вещи давно вышли из употребления. 

— Каме, а почему ты так боишься, что спецслужбы про меня пронюхают? — спросил Джин. Этот вопрос занимал его еще со времени их вчерашнего эмоционального разговора. — Они что, пытать меня станут? Или там… исследовать как-то?

— Нет, Джин. Не думаю. Просто… — он пожевал губы, медля. — Просто я считаю, что в эти дебри вообще лезть не стоит. Подумай, что будет, если они научатся как-то пробивать двери в иные реальности. Начнется чехарда с бесконечными аналогами одних и тех же людей, миры начнут влиять друг на друга, это… просто невозможно предугадать. Последствия могут быть… какими угодно.

Джин задумался. Каме был прав. Не нужно было в этом чудесном мире гадостей вроде ядерной бомбы и радиации. А уж при мысли, что будет, если встретятся две версии одного и того же человека, вовсе мозги в трубочку закручивались. Они-то с Каме исключения. Они в одном экземпляре на оба мира. 

Кстати, надо бы узнать, что случилось с его аналогом здесь — напомнил себе Джин.

Они уложили содержимое обратно в рюкзак, а тот, в свою очередь, упаковали в какую-то пеструю пляжного вида сумку, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Каме, держа Коки за плечо, сладким голосом просил его держать рот на замке — тот кивал с энтузиазмом и клялся на чем свет стоит. Джин скрипел зубами.

Наконец они вышли из дома и зашагали обратно.

— Мне кажется, что этот Коки на тебя как-то странно смотрит, — наконец хмуро сказал Джин.

Каме хохотнул и смущенно облизнул губы.

— Есть такое. Он пытался было за мной приударить в старшей школе, пока я не дал ему понять, что нам лучше быть друзьями. Похоже, он все еще ко мне неравнодушен. Поэтому я уверен, что ему можно доверять.

— Черт возьми, Каме, и ты говоришь об этом так спокойно? — скривился Джин. — Блин, если он еще раз так на тебя посмотрит, я ему вставлю мозги на место, извращенец хренов…

— Джин, успокойся, — зашикал на него Каме. — Что такого ужасного в том, что человек в тебя влюбился? К тому же, у него это несерьезно и пройдет, я уверен.

— Каме, он парень.

— И что?

— Ты тоже парень.

— И что?..

— Блядь, да это же… неправильно.

Каме даже замедлил шаг и посмотрел на него изумленно:

— В вашем мире это считается неправильным?

— А в вашем, что, правильным?

— Ну… это довольно естественно.

— Точно, дурдом.

Остаток пути Казуя молчал, а Джин кипел, сам толком не зная, от чего. Да за Каме тут нужен глаз да глаз! Если извращенцы на каждом шагу и считают себя нормальными… А Казуя… на него же смотреть спокойно нельзя без угрозы истечь слюнями! И он такой доверчивый. Ладно, Джин… он тронулся мозгами на войне. Ему в голову лезет всякая дурь. Но он лучше вернется обратно и будет медленно подыхать от радиации, чем сделает со своим другом что-то гадкое. 

Хотя нет, назад он не вернется. Он останется тут и будет его защищать.

 

* * *

— Вытяни руку…

Казуя взял его правую ладонь и прикрыл глаза, что-то изучая мысленным взором. Джин разглядывал его сосредоточенное лицо.

— Мне нужно что-то делать? Ну, там… дышать, не дышать…

— Нет, просто расслабься. 

Джин глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на траву. Над его головой в пронзительно-синем небе плыло перистое облако, и изредка проносились сверкающие точки летящих высоко машин (или звездолетов?). Мягкие травинки щекотали шею и босые ноги. Ладонь Каме была гладкой и теплой, а в его белокурых волосах играло солнце. Всё с тем же сосредоточенным видом он соединил их мизинцы и теперь будто прислушивался к чему-то. 

Джин честно старался расслабиться, но ему становилось все теплее и теплее. До тех пор, пока волны жара не стали гулять по телу, поднимая волоски. Скольжение нежных пальчиков по его ладони отзывалось странным, неконтролируемым возбуждением, хотя на первый взгляд ничего эротичного в этом не было… но лишь на первый взгляд… 

Джин сбрендил до того, что каждое невинное действие друга стало вызывать перебои в работе сердца.

 _«Это же Казу…_ — напомнил он себе. — _Малыш Казу. Твой друг. Маленький брат»._

Не помогало.

Каме наконец отпустил его руку и, улыбаясь сам себе, стал забивать что-то в свой ноутбук. После этого он устроил Джину допрос на тему того, как он провалился в его мир. Джин старательно вспоминал каждую незначительную деталь, а Казуя, похоже, записывал его слова на какой-нибудь эфиродиктофон. 

— А тебе это зачем? — поинтересовался он в конце концов. — Ты же не хочешь лезть во всю эту бадягу с параллельными мирами?

— У меня другая цель, — Каме устроился рядом на траве, подперев голову рукой. — Если ты помнишь, тема моего исследования — связи между людьми.

— Ага, эфирные, — кивнул Джин. — А как это связано с моим миром?

Каме вытащил из джиновых волос травинку и загадочно заулыбался.

— Кааазу, расскажи.

Каме стал рассказывать. Стараясь не сбиваться, он доступным Джину языком объяснил общую теорию эфирных потоков и связей, а затем пересказал, как обнаружил «красную нить». 

— Значит, мы с тобой связаны? — Джин с восторгом подцепил его мизинец своим. — И поэтому я здесь оказался?

— Я не знаю, почему ты здесь оказался, — признался Каме. — Я не пойму, как именно ты перебрался в наш мир, почему именно здесь, если плыл у берега в районе Тосы, а это далеко на запад. Но мне кажется, что эта нить здесь как-то замешана. Как и то, что в том мире нет меня, а в этом — тебя.

— То есть ты уверен, что меня здесь нет? Но почему? Ты говорил, что не чувствовал меня на конце нити… а вдруг я здесь просто умер? Так же, как ты там?

— Я видел людей, которые потеряли своих… _таких людей,_ и эта связь никуда не девалась, она все равно продолжала их соединять. Она навсегда, понимаешь? 

Джин сглотнул. «Даже смерть нас не разлучит»… Его охватывала какая-то эйфория от всего, что говорил Каме, и мозг работал затрудненно, будто в тумане.

— Значит, я в твоем мире просто не родился?

— Я искал в эфире фамилию Аканиши. Они еще в 17-м веке смешались с итальянскими иммигрантами. У тебя в роду были итальянцы?

— Были, — вспомнил Джин. — Но только они приехали в Японию после реставрации Мейдзи. В конце 19-го века.

— Вот видишь. Эта ветвь истории пошла не так. Поэтому ты просто не родился.

— Каме, я думал, что стоит муравья кому-то в прошлом задавить — и все пойдет не так. Как вышло, что есть ты? И Коки? И вообще так много похожего?

Казуя морщил лоб, затем стал смеяться:

— Я тебе не историк и даже не физик. Это они любят рассуждать о всяких опорных точках, о точках бифуркации… Не задавай мне таких вопросов!

Но Джин хотел разобраться.

— Ладно… Но ты-то в моем мире был. Тогда с кем я связан? С каким тобой?

— Я думаю, что с обоими. Поэтому у меня такое странное чувство, когда я исследую нашу нить. Я вижу самого себя… и как будто другого себя — того, про которого ты рассказывал. 

— Это вынос мозга какой-то, — резюмировал Джин со странной досадой.

Каме шевельнулся, чуть приподнявшись на локте, и посмотрел ему в глаза серьезно:

— Тебя это пугает, Джин?

— Пугает? Меня? Почему меня это должно пугать?.. Это же круто, Казу, раз мы с тобой… типа родственные души, — он, как в детстве, закачал их сцепленные мизинцами руки.

Казуя закусил губу, глядя на его большую ладонь со старым шрамом у запястья. 

Джин не понимал.

 

* * *

Но он ошибался. Джин всё прекрасно понимал. Лёжа ночью в «своей» спальне и гладя Ниши, Джин думал о том, что они с Казу оба теряли головы. Тот — наверняка, из-за открытой им красной нити. Увидел Джина и поверил, что ждал его всю жизнь и, похоже, влюбился. Сам Джин — тут вообще всё было как на ладони. Казу всегда был ему дорог, теперь же он и вовсе был единственным родным существом, оставшимся у Джина. Ниточкой, что связывала его с счастливым довоенным детством. Потеряв его, а затем снова обретя, Джин видел в его жизни смысл своего существования. 

И эту дорогую ему жизнь он намеревался всеми силами защищать, а не губить.


	5. Глава 4

Эта община с самого начала войны жила в одном из немногочисленных больших бункеров, упрятанных в глуши, где в первые годы наверняка было обеспечено все необходимое. Запасы воды и еды, одежда, одеяла, медикаменты, система регенерации воздуха, дизельная электростанция, даже туалеты и душевые. Массивные свинцовые двери надежно защищали людей от агрессивной внешней среды, а специально спроектированные своды способны были выдержать даже семибалльные толчки с эпицентром под убежищем.

Вот только пять лет — слишком большой срок. Запасы еды заканчивались, артезианские скважины истощались, система вентиляции стала барахлить. Затем в замкнутой среде начались эпидемии. Попытки взять ситуацию под контроль породили уродливые формы диктатуры. Та, в свою очередь, – бунты и анархию. Началась обычная людская грызня. 

Страх перед тем, что снаружи, больше не был способен удержать выживших взаперти. И тот, кто принял решение распечатать огромные двери, оказался мудр. Внешняя угроза — лучший способ забыть о внутренних распрях.

Джина кольнуло неясной тревогой. Он знал, что не должен здесь находиться, но не мог вспомнить, почему. Его взгляд скользнул по облупившейся штукатурке стен, выхваченной из темноты слабым светом керосиновой горелки. Язычки огня отражались в круглых детских глазах и бороздили резкими тенями морщин старческое лицо. 

— …И тогда стало ясно, что сражение проиграно. Вдова Киёмори взяла восьмилетнего императора за руку. Они подошли к борту и со словами: «Там на дне, под волнами, мы найдем другую столицу» бросились в море…

Шестилетний слушатель затаил дыхание, в глазах застыли ужас и восторг. Его брат чуть постарше старательно изображал пофигизм. 

Этот старик знал много морских баек. Джин частенько прислушивался по вечерам, потому что все его запасы манги с разграбленных магазинов давно были зачитаны до дыр, те, что подешевле, пущены на растопку (дорогая бумага только плавилась, и дым от нее был вонючий), а душа просила историй. 

— …И так древний клан Тайра встретил свой конец. Все, кто оставался жив, спрыгнули в море. Священный меч и другие реликвии тоже были затоплены. Никогда еще эти берега не знали столь полной победы и столь горького поражения! Алым цветом окрасились белопенные волны, набегающие на берег Дан-но-Ура. В течение многих столетий моряки боялись заходить в эти воды: страшились призраков Тайра, обреченных бродить среди волн. И многие их видели! Порой целые армии выходили из моря с бездонными черпаками, которыми они пытались очистить его от вековой скверны. Говорят, что их души по сей день томятся в крабах хэйке — их панцири похожи на лица суровых самураев в боевых шлемах… 

— Это же неправда, дед? — хмыкнул старший из мальчиков. А младший, испуганно косясь в темноту, плотнее закутался в одеяло с извечной детской верой в его защитную силу.

— Чистейшая правда! Я и сам видел таких крабов на берегу. А однажды в море показались силуэты людей — целая колонна всадников под красными знаменами, вот только неслись они быстрее поезда! 

— Вот заливает, — сложил руки на груди старший мальчик.

— А что такое поезд, деда? — спросил младший.

— Поезд… это такая огромная змея, у которой по бокам были двери. Люди заходили внутрь, и она очень быстро ползла в другие города. 

— Такая огромная?! — воскликнул младший.

— Да байки это все, нельзя забраться внутрь змеи, потому что у нее там внутренности! — сумничал старший.

— Нет, эта змея была железной. И внутренности у нее были из стали и проводов, а в животе было пусто. И глаза ее светились в темноте, а когда она неслась, то издавала страшный грохот… — дед вытаращил глаза и грозно изобразил что-то вроде звука «чух-чух», приукрасив его для внушительности.

Малыш испуганно прижался к брату.

— Не верь ему, Таку. Не бывает никаких поездов. Дед старый и потерял мозги.

 _«Сам ты мозги потерял»,_ — хотел было влезть Джин, но понял, что у него нет тела. 

И только он об этом подумал — сразу вспомнил, почему его здесь быть не должно, и проснулся.

Джин сел, открыл глаза. Оглядел знакомую комнату с миниатюрным лесом, уловил где-то сонное урчание котенка, ощупал руками собственное тело — и лишь тогда успокоился. На столе в предрассветной темноте мягко мерцали два шара. Еще один Ниши вчера вечером закатил под кровать. Почему они больше не помогают?..

Хотя вряд ли этот сон можно было назвать дурным. Самый обычный сон, мозаика из кусков прошлой жизни. Поразительно, как быстро люди могут забывать. Пройдет еще пара поколений — и вся довоенная цивилизация с ее микроволновками и полосатой зубной пастой превратится в мифическое царство сказочных героев и волшебных артефактов. «И тогда разгневался великий Демон Запада и наслал на царство Северных Великанов смертоносный град, и ревущие драконы понеслись над землей, извергая огонь…»

Джин встал. Накинул юкату и вышел на веранду. Сад умиротворенно спал в синих сумерках, лишь где-то в листве начинал робко распеваться соловей. Именно в таких сказочных садах, наверное, и пили саке самураи да любовались на луну хейанские принцессы. Джин потянулся, вдохнул полной грудью прохладный воздух, еще напоенный ароматами ночных цветов и близкого моря… и заметил неподвижный силуэт на веранде соседнего крыла.

Каме сидел, скрестив ноги и не шевелясь. Джин не мог разглядеть в темноте, но понял, что глаза его закрыты. Всё верно. Утренняя медитация. Наверное, он еще и тайцзи занимается или чем-то в этом роде… Мирная реальность, где люди заботились о душе и теле, а не о том, кого бы съесть на завтрак и где бы раздобыть незараженной воды. Джину стало как-то не по себе. Стараясь не потревожить Казую, он тихонько юркнул обратно в свою комнату.

Решив, что больше не уснет, Джин дожидался рассвета, глядя в потолок и стараясь не думать о том, насколько разные у них представления о жизни. Вместо этого он размышлял о поездах, легендах и цикличности бытия.

 

* * *

— Каме, а может быть такое, что призраки и всякие духи — это вроде как те картинки у вас в интернете? Память эфира? — вспомнив дедовы легенды, решил Джин выяснить за завтраком. Каким-то чудесным, нереалистичным завтраком с гроздьями сочных фруктов и бокалами легкого светлого вина, в котором плескалось утреннее солнце.

— Так и есть. Ты быстро всё схватываешь, — похвалил Каме. — Чаще всего это просто отпечатки людей или событий, которые оставили такой мощный эфирный резонанс, что их можно заметить даже без специальной аппаратуры.

— Чаще всего? — не упустил Джин.

— Ну, бывают и случаи, которых памятью поля не объяснить, — признал Казуя. — Допустим, эфирное поле какого-то места сравнительно спокойно, но порой там возникают странные миражи и видения… Есть гипотезы, что это вроде как наслоения параллельных миров. В некоторых точках миры как бы соприкасаются или накладываются друг на друга…

— Это как?

— Я мало что в этом смыслю, Джин, я же не физик, — снова напомнил Каме. 

— А я, что ли, тоже такое «наслоение»?

Каме рассмеялся:

— Ты скорее «проникновение».

— М-м… я еще хотел узнать… А как работают эти шарики от снов? — осторожно поинтересовался Джин. Ему не хотелось лишний раз волновать Каме, поэтому про свои сновидения он умолчал. В конце концов, неизвестно, должен ли шарик защищать от всех снов — или только от кошмарных.

— Ты сегодня проснулся с кучей вопросов, — заметил Каме, макая клубнику в сливки. — С шарами все просто. Они нормализуют состояние эфирного поля вокруг, чистят его от всего негатива — дурных мыслей и эмоций, беспокойства, неприятных воспоминаний. Человек расслабляется и успокаивается. А плохие сны чаще всего — это ведь следствия наших переживаний и подсознательных страхов.

— То есть все сны они не подавляют?

— Конечно, нет. Сон — это нормальное и даже необходимое для здорового рассудка явление. 

— А эти шарики не ломаются? А то вот он, — Джин ткнул пальцем в Ниши, который невозмутимо умывался рядом на скамейке, но тут навострил уши, — вчера гонял один по комнате, пока не загнал под кровать.

— Бака Ниши! — расхохотался Каме, поднял котенка на руки и в шуточном гневе потрепал за уши. Джин вздрогнул от знакомого прозвища. — Приревновал, что ли?

— Кого к кому? — не понял Джин.

— Тебя к излучателю. Коты — они ведь тоже своего рода «чистильщики эфира». Я думаю, потому он так и льнул к тебе с самого начала, чувствуя много негативных переживаний. Кошки, можно сказать, питаются эфирными возмущениями, перерабатывают их, как растения — углекислый газ. И тем самым успокаивают эфир. На том же принципе работают и шары, только более целенаправленно и мощно.

— С ума сойти. У вас всё так продуманно. 

Джин представил себе местный зоомагазин — у кошачьего вольера табличка: «Котята персидские. Теперь еще эффективнее! Удаляют 90% эфирной грязи! Погладите — все 99. Обладают успокаивающим воздействием». 

— Кстати, а почему у тебя в комнатах нет шаров? Ты все их мне сгрузил? — забеспокоился Джин. Этот Каменаши с его самопожертвованием…

Но Каме лишь рассмеялся:

— Мне они не нужны. Я же врач. Я долгие годы учился контролировать свой разум — это основы медицины. 

— Как это — контролировать?.. 

— М-м… это целая наука. Фундамент — из древних даосских практик, доведенных до максимальной эффективности в наше время, с открытием эфира. Простое очищение мыслей для того, чтобы поддерживать открытыми энергетические меридианы тела, или специальные техники для развития остроты восприятия. Это постоянная внутренняя работа. Разум нуждается в тренировках так же, как и тело. Поэтому шары даже вредны в какой-то степени, они потворствуют лени.

— А зачем они тогда вообще нужны?

— Ну, например, для ослабленных пациентов. Для тех, кто находится без сознания. Для совсем маленьких детей, которые еще не научились азам сосредоточения…

— У вас этому в садиках учат?

— Лишь в некоторых. А так – в начальной школе.

Джин чувствовал себя идиотом. Спит, обложившись шарами, и то не может победить собственные страхи. В то время как тут каждый ребенок шарит в этих эфирных меридианах и умеет владеть своим мозгом.

— Со временем я тебя научу, — улыбнулся Каме, будто почувствовав его мысли. — Так что не волнуйся об этом. Самые серьезные блоки и застои я уже прочистил, пока тебя лечил.

Джину было не по себе. Каким видел взгляд Каме его эфирное тело, если оно было отражением наших эмоций и мыслей? Сколько злости, ненависти, жутких воспоминаний? Сколько страхов и боли? 

Каме, который, как Джину моментами казалось, вовсе не был способен на плохие мысли и который все пропускал через себя…

— Стопудово, Ниши у тебя изголодался, — пробормотал Джин. — Ну, хоть я его покормлю…

Он смотрел на Казую, умиротворенно сидящего под яблоней с котенком на руках, и его мир неуловимо менялся. Реальность это — или картина Эдема, икона ангела в райском саду?.. Глядя на пальцы, что рассеянно перебирали серую шерстку, на тронутые солнечными лучами руки, что исцеляли своими прикосновениями; или ловя ясный взгляд теплых глаз, который видел его душу насквозь — и принимал со всей ее грязью, Джин хотел меняться. Хотел становиться лучше. И еще — ему было немножко страшно. Как если бы он, чумазый мальчуган с подворотни, нашел вдруг на улице драгоценный алмаз в полсотни карат — и замер в растерянности, не зная, что с ним делать…

 

* * *

Не могло быть всё так безоблачно. Где-то должен был крыться подвох. 

Джин вертел головой по сторонам, как ребенок, впервые попавший в Диснейленд. А они всего лишь зашли в не самый шикарный местный магазин за одеждой. В принципе, он походил на лучшие торговые центры Роппонги, если вычеркнуть оттуда суету, толпы туристов да немного пригасить яркость вывесок. Сменить холодный спектр пластика и стали на теплый — дерева и бронзы. Добавить немного национального колорита с водоемами, фонарями, текучим музыкальным фоном и бамбуком. Всюду было очень много зелени. Люди были расслабленны и улыбчивы, а под потолком парили десятки знакомых шаров.

Джин шел за уверенно ведущим его по бутикам Каме и не мог расслабиться, хотя очень хотелось. Не бывает идеальных миров. Они либо паразитируют на рабской силе, либо выкачивают соки из бедных стран, либо… либо… в голове роились десятки мудреных сценариев из полузабытых фантастических фильмов, которые он смотрел в детстве. Всё — Матрица? С помощью шаров правительство на самом деле контролирует сознание народа? Но ведь Каме ими не пользуется… Нет, он бы почувствовал… Каме — агент спецслужб, владеющий психоманипуляцией? Или инопланетный монстр в шкуре человека?...

— Расслабься уже, — мягко потер его плечо Казуя. 

— А ну не читай мои мысли, — напружинился Джин.

— Я не умею читать мысли! — смех Каме зазвенел чистым, открытым звуком, который сдвинул что-то внутри у Джина. И что на него нашло? Как этот Казу, с его родинками на щеках и глазами, собравшимися в щелки от смеха, совсем как в детстве, может быть каким-то там агентом?..

Ладно, в самом деле… даже если все это морок, то уж лучше жить в таком мороке, чем в реальности, из которой Джина выкинуло.

Каме долго таскал его по двухэтажному торговому центру и объяснял нюансы здешней моды, от которых у Джина начался разлад в мозгах и он впал в ступор. В конце концов, было решено перекусить, отдохнуть и полюбоваться на цветение каких-то исполинских кувшинок в пруду. Точнее, любовался Каме, а Джин в это время, решив, что эдак они за месяц ничего не выберут, усердно размышлял и наконец сформулировал основные критерии, которым одежда должна была соответствовать: 

1) достаточная просторность, чтобы не сковывать движения;  
2) много карманов;  
3) долговечность и стойкость к любым погодным условиям.

Он мысленно приготовился быть поднятым на смех со своей паранойей, но Каме, похоже, даже не задумался о подтексте и отнес всё на причуды джинова вкуса (либо модные тенденции его мира). Всё-таки Каме, конечно, едва ли ясно представлял истинное положение вещей в том месте, откуда Джин прибыл.

В итоге они нашли какие-то крутые просторные штаны из волшебной ткани, которая сама собой сохла за пару мгновений, при жаре охлаждалась, на холоде согревалась; футболку с черепами, красотками и надписью «Я круче Кимуры Такуи, детка. Я пережил апокалипсис». Каме поморщился и сказал, что это китч, но Джин таких слов не знал; по его мнению, футболка была офигенной, Кимутаку, походу, — достоянием обоих миров, и пофиг, что это строчка из местного третьесортного фильма пятилетней давности. К тому же, Каме с детства фанател по Кимуре, так что не мешало ему напомнить, кто тут по-настоящему крут. 

Затем они подобрали легкую куртку с капюшоном и — ура! — кучей карманов, половина из которых была бесполезным вывертом дизайнерской фантазии, но другая половина вполне годилась для хранения всевозможных полезных вещей: от огнива и патронов до свернутого противогаза. 

Джин понимал, насколько глупо всё это здесь, но ничего не мог с собой поделать — ему нужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть к отсутствию опасностей и отучить мозг цепляться за выработанный годами алгоритм мышления.

 

* * *

Каме как будто нарочно каждый день расширял границы своих экскурсий, уводя Джина все дальше и дальше от их сонного района. Похоже, он выбрал эту стратегию с того момента, как Джин увидел набережную и попросил не вываливать на его бедный мозг всю информацию сразу. Постепенно, день за днем, их прогулки становились все длиннее, и вот, наконец, Каме решил свозить его в центр.

Именно свозить. Джин вскарабкался на сидение небольшой серебристой машины, которая напоминала смесь элегантного Порше с обтекаемым корпусом катера и кабиной истребителя. Смесь, при всем этом, довольно гармоничную. 

— Можешь закрыть глаза, — посоветовал Каме, устраиваясь на сидении рядом. — Скорость не ощущается, но картинка за окнами с непривычки может…

— Вот уж нет! Я обожаю скорость! — в предвкушении выпалил Джин. — Погнали!

…Может быть, ему стоило прислушаться. Увеличь немного скорость шинкансена на полном ходу, засунь его в гущу не слишком широких, людных улиц, заставь делать повороты под прямым углом без снижения скорости через каждые 100-200 метров… и в окно смотреть как-то расхочется.  
Вот только перегрузки при этом совершенно не чувствовались. Машинка бесшумно скользила в метре от земли, даже не покачиваясь, и вид за стеклом через какое-то время стал восприниматься как изображение на экране телевизора: мозг не мог связать легкость и неподвижность в салоне с наружным мельтешением.

— Каме, что за черт? — не выдержал Джин после очередного поворота на полной скорости, от которого даже не шелохнулся висящий под потолком ароматический брелок.

— Гравикомпенсатор на ста процентах. Я редко езжу больше чем на восьмидесяти, но подумал, что тебе стоит привыкать к скорости постепенно.

— Грави…компенсатор?

— Угу. Штука такая — компенсирует все перегрузки, имитируя обычную силу тяжести.

Дальше Джин выяснил, что эта штука «проглотит» всю избыточную энергию столкновения, даже если их угораздит на полном ходу врезаться в какой-нибудь столб, так что максимум, что они ощутят — это легкий толчок. Впрочем, как заверил Каме, врезаться они не могут. С такой скоростью уличного движения всё давным-давно было автоматизировано: водителю нужно было лишь задать начальную и конечную точки маршрута, получить свою нишу в потоке, и все остальное делал автопилот.

— Круче, чем в «Звездных Войнах», — решил Джин. Правда, не так интересно.

Они выбрались из машины, оставив ее на подземной парковке, и поднялись на оживленную улицу.

Центр Йокогамы представлял собой причудливый микс старинного европейского городка с утрированно-японским. Черепичные крыши невысоких домов и многоярусных пагод на фоне сиреневого заката напоминали опустившуюся на город стаю драконов. Джин шагал по разноцветной плитке в своем крутом прикиде и наконец-то чувствовал себя человеком. Теперь они с Каме больше не казались случайно встретившимися людьми из разных времен. Тот был в очередных узких джинсах (на которые Джин старался лишний раз не смотреть), приталенной дизайнерской рубашке и весь блестел-звенел браслетиками и украшениями. Все-таки из него бы вышел отличный джоннис — с гордостью подумал Джин.

Вот только ему не нравились липкие взгляды, которыми провожали Каме и девицы, и парни. Казуя был ослепительным даже по меркам этого мира, но, похоже, этого не осознавал — вел себя непосредственно, как ребенок, и ничего не замечал. Джин вспомнил о местных нравах и решительно взял его за руку. Сработало. Взгляды проскальзывали по Каме, но разбивались о свирепую (как он надеялся) фигуру Джина и больше не возвращались. 

«Моё», — упиваясь собственническим инстинктом, мысленно говорил он прохожим. Казуя, казалось, весь светился изнутри и бурлил энергией: выпусти из рук — и унесется, как наполненный гелием шарик. Джин покрепче сжал его теплую ладонь.

— А это Площадь Погасших Звезд! — изображая из себя гида, показывал ему Казуя достопримечательности.

Они вышли на небольшую круглую площадь, выложенную светлым ракушечником, от которой лучами расходились улицы. А в центре блестел причудливый фонтан: он крутился и рассыпал брызги, похожий на небольшую галактику. У его подножия и просто на лавках и парапетах сидели кучки людей; некоторые играли что-то на гитарах и пели.

— Эта площадь посвящена ушедшим артистам, музыкантам и разным звездам искусства, — пояснил Казуя. — Здесь собираются их поклонники, общаются, поют песни…

Джин подумал, что это хорошая задумка. Интересно, будут ли когда-нибудь его фанаты так же приходить сюда и петь его песни?..

— Я познакомлю тебя с ребятами из нашей школьной группы, — сказал Каме. — Один парень — Уэда — отличный гитарист, и барабанщик у них — талант. Они давно не играли, правда, — ищут вокалиста…

— Нет, ты точно читаешь мысли! — прищурился Джин.

— У меня просто хорошая интуиция, — улыбнулся Каме, стрельнув взглядом.

Пока Джин размышлял, не был ли этот Уэда местным аналогом того мрачного парнишки из ДжЕ, что фанател по Гакту, Каме уже тащил его в какую-то полутемную улочку, спускавшуюся к морю. Джин хотел было спросить, а что стало с освещением, неужто фонари разбили? Как внезапно плитки под их ногами стали загораться одна за другой — разными оттенками света. Джин мог различить надписи.

— Это проулок Строителей Пути, — сказал Каме. — Видишь имена? Тут записаны все самые великие умы человечества со времен древних философов — и до современных ученых. Те, кто прокладывал дорогу истории…

Джин медленно ступал по плитам и завороженно смотрел на вспыхивающие буквы: Джордано Бруно, Леонардо да Винчи, Паскаль, Циолковский и еще десятки тех, о которых Джин никогда не слышал — то ли потому, что плохо учился в школе, то ли потому, что таких людей и открытий в его реальности просто не было.

— У нас было что-то похожее… — вспомнил он. — Аллея Звезд в Лос-Анджелесе. Только они не горели под ногами… Ух ты! А эта красным светится! 

— Ага, а тут еще одна… У нас в детстве игра была — проскочить весь переулок по плиткам одного цвета!

— Давай по сиреневым!

Совсем как мальчишки в беззаботном детстве, они прыгали по улице, тыча пальцами и восклицая что-то, оставляя за собой медленно гаснущие дорожки света. Их голоса эхом отдавались от выложенных галькой стен спуска, а фантастическое освещение зажигало разноцветные искры в глазах. 

Наконец они вывалились из проулка на набережную. Небо над морем стало чернильно-фиолетовым, и дальний берег прочертился тонкой цепочкой огней, из центра которой огромным столбом света взмывал в небо Монумент Небесным Защитникам. 

Джин на мгновение застыл у парапета, под которым плескались волны. Всё было другим. Не щетинился небоскребами горизонт, не висел над ним красноватый туман смога, не шумели в вечерней тишине портовые краны. Эта Йокогама была похожа на город из детских снов, где оживали фантазии. Она была темнее, тише, спокойнее и ничем не походила на ту сияющую новогоднюю елку, которую представляла собой знакомая Джину Йокогама… до войны, превратившей ее берега в мертвую Бухту Теней.

— Кстати, я знаю тут отличный ресторан! — ворвался полный энтузиазма голос Каме в начавшую охватывать Джина меланхолию. — Пошли, поужинаем!

 

* * *

Джин все никак не мог сосредоточиться на нежнейшей телятине по-бургундски, все оттенки вкуса которой его отвыкшие от нормальной пищи рецепторы просто не успевали обрабатывать. Он смотрел на Каме и слышал какую-то мелодию. Не ту, что наполняла мягким фоном открытую террасу ресторана, и даже не ту, что шептали волны неподалеку. Какую-то особенную, только их, мелодию.

Так в его голове обычно рождались песни. Через некоторое время музыка обретала ясность, и ее можно было напеть; тогда приходил черед браться за слова. Это было самым сложным. Джину хотелось рассказать о сотне маленьких деталей: о том, как прядка золотых волос щекочет нежную кожу шеи, и как пробегает по розовым губам кончик языка, слизывая капельку вина; или о том, как подрагивают опущенные ресницы, когда Джин подносит к этим губам кусочек своего десерта, чтобы Каме тоже попробовал… Вот только стихи Джину всегда давались тяжело, слова разбегались и не хотели рифмоваться, не укладывались в стройные фразы, а смысл размазывался во что-то абстрактно-общее.

Может быть, сразу отбросить детали? И просто написать о том, как замирает время в струях ветра, когда их взгляды встречаются, и воздух звенит, звенит чистой струной на высокой ноте, названия которой Джин еще не успел запомнить…

— О-о, какие люди! 

Они вздрогнули и синхронно обернулись на голос. Рядом с их столиком стоял и широко улыбался светловолосый мужчина в пижонском белом костюме.

— Такки? — вырвалось у Джина.

Черт возьми, его подозрения оправдались: это действительно был Такизава Хидеаки, почти такой, каким Джин его запомнил, — ну, разве что, постарше и посолиднее… Хотя определение «солидность» ему как-то не слишком шло. Уж скорее экстравагантность.

Джин почти кожей ощутил, как напряженно сглотнул Каме. Но когда тот поднялся и в ответном жесте протянул руку, в его голосе прозвучала лишь приветливость:

— Добрый вечер, Такизава-семпай! Не ожидал вас здесь встретить…

— Вижу, что не ожидал! — засмеялся Такки, бесцеремонно подсаживаясь за их стол. — Водил сюда одну мадам из Министерства — скукотища! Думаю, дай хоть вам свидание подпорчу, чтобы вечер не был так уныл.

Джин тихонько заржал в кулак. Точно Такки.

— О! А это никак тот любитель ночных ныряний, которого Коки выловил на днях? — наигранно удивился он, будто впервые обратил внимание на Джина.

— Он самый, — спокойно подтвердил Каме и представил их. 

Джин поглядывал на друга, ожидая тайных знаков и подсказок о дальнейших действиях, но либо Каме не был знаком со спецназовскими сигналами (черт, да откуда, в самом деле), либо сам пока не знал, как выпутываться из ситуации. Однако держался он спокойно и непринужденно. Значит, играть максимально естественно и не мудрить — решил Джин.

— Официант! — окликнул Такки. — Шампанского мне, будьте добры, у нас тут гости из параллельного мира!

Каме подавился глотком вина.

— Каме-чан, осторожнее! — похлопал его Такки по спине. — Кстати, а вы так удивились, будто где-то меня уже видели, Аканиши-сан?

— Джин, — поправил он сразу. Значит, вести себя естественно… то есть, как честный псих, который верит в свои глюки? Ладно… — Ну, как сказать… В моем мире ты был нашим семпаем в шоу-агентстве, и у тебя дома была крутая приставка, на которой мы с Казу ночами…

Каме легонько кашлянул — Джин принял это за тайный сигнал и осекся. Не слишком тайный, правда. Такки снова хлопнул его по спине.

— О, а у него забавный акцент, да? Я такого и не слышал.

А вот это уже была серьезная осечка. Никакое психическое заболевание не научит говорить на другом языке.

Такки перевел взгляд с одного на другого и усмехнулся.

— Да расслабьтесь вы уже! Каме-чан, небось, описал меня как злыдня-профессора, мечтающего упечь тебя в лаборатории, или тайного агента каких-нибудь спецслужб, который что-то вынюхивает в своих злостных целях?

— Такизава-семпай… — укоризненно произнес Каме, покрывшись румянцем.

— Ха-ха, угадал, значит! Ну, спорить не буду, наше НИИ действительно сотрудничает со спецслужбами, — легко признал Такки и отхлебнул шампанского. — И случай у вас уж больно интересный, как тут удержаться и не сунуть нос? Вот только, хочешь, открою тебе тайну, кохай? — подмигнул он Джину. — Что бы тебе Каменаши там ни наплел — главная причина в том, что он просто жуткий собственник и не хотел ни с кем тобой делиться!

— Такизава-семпай! — это вышло тихо, но уже чуть ли не с угрозой. Такого Каменаши Джин еще не видел (в этом мире). — С чего это вы взяли? 

— Вижу, — ухмыльнулся Такки. Повернулся к Джину: — Он наверняка наговорил тебе, что самый обычный врач и ничего такого особенного не делает? Про всякие там свои приборы и т.д.?

— Ну да…

Болтливый и дружелюбный Такки его озадачивал, если не сказать больше. Да и Каме держался уж слишком расслабленно — Джин переоценил степень угрозы? Или Каме ее недооценивал?..

— Я так и знал! Эта его скромность! На самом деле Казуя у нас талант, каких поискать. Самый чувствительнейший прибор не способен читать некоторые вещи, которые может уловить только человек. Техника работает с грубым эфиром. А такие уникумы, как Каменаши, залазят куда повыше. И такому научить невозможно. Это врожденная чувствительность.

— Ничего подобного, семпай, — отрезал Каме. — Это всего лишь упорная работа над собой.

— Ну, в таком случае, это очень упорная работа. Опять-таки, трудолюбие — качество, данное не каждому. Так вот… О чем я… Ах, ну да, красная нить. Я помню, как он мне пытался показывать ее у разных пациентов с таким видом — «как это, семпай, вы не видите?! Тоже мне, семпай…»

Казуя засмеялся, смущенно ероша волосы.

— Неправда, семпай…

— Правда-правда. Мое самолюбие спас лишь тот факт, что приборы ее тоже не регистрируют. Можно было обозвать всё это бурной каменашевской фантазией, как, кстати, и поступили некоторые академики… Но академики — народ унылый, кохая поддержать — святое дело, так что пришлось мне плотно засесть за изучение вопроса. В итоге большее, чего я добился — смутно уловил какую-то странную связь. И то — могу видеть ее лишь в присутствии обоих людей. Но хотя бы теперь уверен, что это не фантазия. Собственно, зачем я все это рассказываю? — резонно спросил Такки, делая глоток. — А затем, что это и есть ответ на твой вопрос «с чего я это взял». Вижу я между вами эту связь! А дальше — элементарная логика! Каме-чан у нас уж если во что вцепится — то не отпустит. Придумает страшилки про спецслужбы, про опасность исследования параллельных миров, да что угодно — фантазия у него дай боже! Но не отпустит.

Джин перевел взгляд на своего друга. Неужели Такки прав? И Каме действительно элементарно боялся его отпустить даже на шаг — такой вот суеверный детский страх потерять то, что только нашел?..

Каме опустил глаза; дернулся вверх уголок губ — смущенная улыбка, которую он тщетно пытался сдержать. Знакомый жест, который в далеком детстве заставлял сердце Джина биться чаще. Может ли быть, что они влюбились друг в друга еще тогда? Еще раньше, чем поняли значение этого слова?..

Но тогда эти чувства были простыми и невинными, а сейчас… что стало с ними сейчас?

— О! — вырвал его в реальность голос Такки. — Вижу! Черт возьми, я вижу цвет! Ха-ха! Не такой уж лох у тебя семпай, Каменаши!

— Перестаньте настраиваться, семпай, — сдвинул брови Каме. И перешел в атаку: — Вы сами мне говорили, что тема параллельных миров исследуется в Спецотделе. Так что моё недоверие оправдано. Мы уже не раз обсуждали это в прошлом, и вы знаете мое мнение…

— Ну да, в теории. Никто же не знал, что дойдет до практики! Да и потом, я не объяснял тебе некоторых деталей. Ты начинал затыкать уши и хвататься за голову, как только я срывался на физическую терминологию…

— Я никогда не любил физику…

— Учиться кое-кто не любил, — поправил Такки. И объяснил Джину: — Я и в школе его семпаем был. Он то в бейсбол играл без передыху, то в этой своей группе всех строил: «мы должны работать до седьмого пота, чтобы стать знаменитыми!» — пока не получил от Уэды в нос…

— Это кто от кого получил!

— Ну, как бы там ни было, группу ты бросил, засел за книжки и стал ботаном. Но физику, похоже, так и не выучил. Иначе бы понял, что изучение параллельных миров никакой опасности не несет. Эти исследования носят сугубо теоретический характер. Потому что путешествовать между мирами принципиально невозможно.

— Как это невозможно? — встрял Джин. — А я?

Он как-то стал терять нить беседы. Его опять считали психом?..

— А ты — исключение. Вот скажи мне, Джин, в твоем мире — альтернативная история и другие версии меня и Каме, так?

— И Коки. И Кимуры Такуи, — вспомнил Джин. — Да вообще много знаменитостей тех же самых…

— А версии тебя самого в нашем мире нет, так?

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Так?

— Ну да.

— Вот! — обрадовался Такки. — Это же подтверждает!

— Что? — хором спросили Джин и Каме.

— Что две версии одного явления в одном мире невозможны!

— Почему это? Кто сказал, что это закон? — не спешил верить Каме. — Может быть, так просто совпало?

— А вот тут кое-кому придется вспомнить квантовую физику. Впрочем, я на пальцах постараюсь объяснить, — с сомнением покосился Такки на Джина. — Принятая сейчас модель параллельных миров основана на теории Эверетта. Если совсем для чайников — то представьте, что в некоторых точках — их называют точки бифуркации — история ветвится, и каждая из новых веток — это те самые «а что было бы, если…», только не теоретические, а вполне реальные. Иными словами, каждое событие, вероятность которого меньше ста процентов, рождает несколько вариантов развития событий — «вселенных», каждая из которых в свою очередь тоже продолжает ветвиться, и так — почти бесконечно. 

— Каждое? — удивился Джин. — Это же офигеть… в мире столько людей… столько событий каждую минуту… Получается, что эти вселенные плодятся, как вирус, в режиме нон-стоп?

— Почти так. В геометрической прогрессии. Правда, сейчас склоняются к тому, что способностью создавать разные версии вселенной обладает только разумный выбор. То есть — наши с вами решения. Потому что природа, какой бы хаотичной ни казалась, на самом деле подчиняется весьма «железным» механическим законам, которые нами пока просто недостаточно изучены. Следовательно, дождь не может выпасть в другом месте и тем самым изменить поток событий — он выпадет в том единственном месте, где ему положено, и без вариантов. А вот отогнавшая облако метеослужба — это уже разумное вмешательство. Проявление свободной воли. То, что, в зависимости от человеческого решения, может по-разному повлиять на поток событий и родить разные его варианты.

— Это понятно, — кивнул Каме. — Но почему вы уверены, что две версии одного объекта невозможны в одном мире?

— А это я тебе как раз объяснял на примере квантового парадокса, помнишь? О том, что элементарная частица может, теоретически говоря, находиться сразу во многих местах пространства (с разной вероятностью в каждом из них), но вот если измерять ее положение — то измерение обнаруживает ее только в каком-то одном…

— Стоп, — вклинился Джин. — Я, конечно, извиняюсь… Но у нас в мире была ядерная война, потом ядерная зима стояла несколько лет… я, разумеется, ковырялся в руинах книжных магазинов, но меня больше интересовала манга, чем учебники физики…

— Вы друг друга стоите, — хмыкнул Такки. — Ладно, обещал на пальцах — буду на пальцах…

Он взял солонку, отвинтил крышку и рассыпал по столу соль аккуратным кружком.

— Дурная примета, — автоматически сказал Джин.

— О! А я и забыл. Вот тебе и пример точки бифуркации! В каком-то варианте событий я, возможно, рассыпал сахар, а в этом — соль, и теперь меня ждет что-то ужасное… — Такки старательно подровнял края кружка, ничуть не обеспокоенный. — Что это я тут изобразил? Представьте, что это электронное облако. То есть «размазанный» электрон, который вращается по своей орбите и находится одновременно в каждой ее точке — с разной вероятностью, как учит современная квантовая физика. Каждая крупица соли — это одна из вероятностей одного и того же электрона. А вот когда мы пытаемся измерить его положение, то он «стягивается» в конкретную частицу с единственным положением. Такой парадокс. На самом деле никуда он, конечно, не стягивается. Каждый электрон является на самом деле совокупностью множества идентичных электронов — в том смысле, что он одновременно принадлежит множеству параллельных вселенных, в каждой из которых находится на каком-то из мест. Это понятно?

— Вроде да, — Джин сделал сосредоточенное лицо. Кому понадобилось размазывать электрон в облако и зачем, он уж спрашивать не стал. Наверное, это к делу не относилось.

— Так вот, воздействие измерительного прибора как бы "выделяет" из всего этого множества вселенных, то есть делает реальной, какую-то одну, в которой частица обнаруживается там, где она именно в этой Вселенной. Мы вводим средство измерения в систему — то есть становимся частью системы. При этом для наблюдателя извне электрон — по-прежнему облако. Теперь представьте, что речь идет не об электроне, а о нашей вселенной. Разные крупицы соли — разные состояния одной и той же вселенной. Мы находимся внутри этой системы, в ее пространстве-времени, ограниченные рамками физических измерений, — и потому фиксируем лишь одно конкретное ее состояние, одну крупицу соли — «нашу» версию. Для наблюдателя извне наша вселенная – совокупность всех ее возможных состояний.

— Это что за наблюдатель извне? — решил уточнить Джин. — Я, например?

— Ты, конечно, уникальный экземпляр, — заржал Такки, — но всего лишь перескочил из одной версии в другую. Бери выше. Представь наш мир — картиной, нарисованной солью на столе, вот как я сейчас сделал. Песчинки живут в своем плоском мире и за его пределы заглянуть не могут. А что может быть за пределами творения? Я, который его создал. Творец. Или Бог. Или Высший разум, не суть. Он видит нашу вселенную как совокупность всех ее вариантов, все времена в одной точке. У него-то там, за пределами пространства-времени, никакого времени просто нет.

— Ты мне сейчас мозг вынес, Творец, — сказал Джин. Покосился на Казу: тот сосредоточенно слушал, взгляд не утрачивал цепкости. Он настойчиво повторил:

— Ну а что все-таки с двумя вариантами одного…

— Этот всё о своём, — Такки вздохнул. Украл с их блюда пирожное, неторопливо прожевал и продолжил: — Ладно. Теперь представьте, что этот кружок соли — одна конкретная версия вселенной, или один из «параллельных миров», который мы с вами непосредственно наблюдаем. Круто я с солью придумал, да? Можно проиллюстрировать и то, и другое, и третье… — похвалил себя Такки. И неожиданно насыпал рядом еще один кружок соли. — А теперь рассмотрим два таких варианта вселенной, или два параллельных мира. Ну, например, наш и джинов. Время в разных вариантах течет одинаково. Электроны, или люди, что угодно — крутятся-крутятся по своим орбитам. В некоторые моменты, вероятно, их положения совпадают. А что, если в одном из миров один электрон куда-то делся, его больше нет, либо он не появился в тот момент, когда появился в другом? В одном из миров образуется пустота, гипотетическая ячейка, в которой мог находиться (или находился прежде) этот электрон. Значит, при наличии определенных условий, электрон с параллельной системы теоретически может перескочить в эту. Однако! Он не сможет перескочить на занятую орбиту – только на пустующую. Соответственно, два одинаковых объекта – а точнее говоря, два состояния одного объекта в одной вселенной – это бессмыслица, такого не может быть по определению. Теперь понятно?

— И всего-то? — разочарованно протянул Каме.

— А ты думал! Я же говорил, всё просто.

— Постойте! — влез Джин. — А мне вот непонятно. Почему я перескочил именно в эту версию, а не в какую-то другую, где орбита тоже пустует? Ведь таких должно быть много, если они ветвятся, как паразиты. 

— А кто знает, может, в других вероятностях ты и попал в другой мир? И вылечила тебя другая версия Каме? — предположил Такки, откинувшись в кресле с бокалом, будто они вели светскую беседу, а не мозговыносящий диспут об устройстве мироздания. — Тут следует понимать себя не как некого путешественника, который знай себе прыгает по мирам. В данном случае мы рассматриваем личность именно как одно из состояний объекта, его состояние в конкретной версии вселенной. Соответственно, тот «ты», что перескочил в этот мир — это лишь состояние «общего тебя». Этот «ты» отпочковался, как амеба, от того прошлого «тебя», сохранив всю его память, и потому считает себя единственным. Другая твоя версия, возможно, никуда не перескочила и спокойно живет себе дальше в своем мире, или лежит на дне морском, и так далее. Так что, о каком именно «тебе» идет речь? Если смотреть с такой стороны, наше «я» — это понятие очень относительное. Ты, сидящий сейчас здесь с рукой на коленке Каме-чана, можешь быть лишь одним из нескольких продолжений того тебя, что сюда пришел часом ранее и уже успел распочковаться — хотя бы в результате просыпанной мною соли. 

Джин отдернул руку, которая — честное слово! — совершенно бессознательно переместилась под столом в пылу беседы на бедро Каме. Чертов глазастый Такки…

— Мы — как ветви дерева, которые с каждым сделанным выбором ответвляются друг от друга, и можешь ли ты сказать, новая ты ветвь или часть старой? И то и другое сразу, — подытожил Такки.

— Мне теперь страшно будет делать выбор, — медленно произнес Каме, глядя в пространство. — Раз все эти гипотетические «если бы» реальны…

— На самом деле, страшен не столько сделанный выбор, сколько сама ситуация, когда выбор становится необходим, — сказал Такки. — Именно эта точка неустойчивого состояния системы и порождает развилки…

Джин сидел и пытался представить, что где-то в другом варианте вселенной он сидит в другой позе и, возможно, они обсуждают что-то совершенное иное, и кто знает, что? Может, все их жизни от этого разговора пойдут иначе? Страх выбора… Страх необходимости выбора… Тьфу, нах. 

— Давайте перестанем о философском? — взмолился Джин. — Такки, ты бы ржал, если бы увидел себя читающим лекции про электроны… В смысле, тот «ты» бы ржал.

Джин осекся, пока мозг снова не затянул его в бесконечный фрактал разных «ты».

— Хаха! Кстати, а что с тем мной в твоем мире? 

— Нету, — вздохнул Джин. — Война, ядерные взрывы, все дела…

— О, интересно! — ничуть не опечалился Такки. — А я слышал, у нас в Ниигате как раз изучают реакции ядерного распада, говорят, забавные выделения энергии происходят…

— Черт! — дернулся Джин. — Такки, нельзя это изучать. Пускай прекращают!

— Да ты не переживай. Не думаю, что оно пригодится. Так, для теории… Энергия вакуума куда чище и — при желании — разрушительнее…

— Вакуума?..

— Хватит на сегодня лекций! — неожиданно простонал Каме, схватившись за голову. — Ненавижу физику…

Джин с Такки рассмеялись. Семпай потянулся, похрустев костями, и поднялся: 

— Ладно, не буду вам больше докучать. Итак, поди, все свидание испортил? — ухмыльнулся он вредно.

— Иди ты…

— Доброй ночи, Такизава-семпай. Я рад, что мы обо всем поговорили.

— Ну да, надеюсь, мой образ злостного агента развеян? Я лишь безобидный теоретик, — хохотнул Такки. — Очень надеюсь еще с вами увидеться и поболтать о той версии истории!

Уже отойдя немного, он обернулся и бросил:

— Кстати, Акакаме! Вы круто смотритесь вместе.

Каме подавился очередным не вовремя сделанным глотком, а Джин заржал, уткнувшись в ладони.

 

* * *

Они вышли из ресторана в теплую густую ночь, оба молчаливые и все еще переваривающие разговор. 

Каме решительно встряхнулся:

— Знаешь что? Давай для разгрузки мозга слетаем за город. Я знаю на южном побережье одну уютную бухту — вода там прогревается уже к концу мая, так что можно купаться. А ночь сегодня теплая.

— Отлично, я за! — с энтузиазмом поддержал Джин. Ему тоже хотелось отвлечься.

Вот только мозг его уже по десятому разу прокручивал отнюдь не лекции Такки о дереве миров, а его последние слова… и вообще, всё то, что как-то само собой происходило в этот вечер. События стали напоминать снежный ком, накрутившийся из безобидного снежка и помчавшийся вниз по склону, всё набирая скорость… Джину нужно было остановиться. И обо всем подумать головой.

Машина каким-то образом очутилась на стоянке неподалеку, но у Джина уже не было мозговых резервов выяснять, каким образом. Небось, автопилот пригнал. Они пронеслись по сонным улицам и очень скоро оказались за городом.

— Когда магистраль закончится, остаток пути полетим помедленнее, — предупредил Каме. — Там дикая местность, дорожной сети нет — вручную поведу.

«Помедленнее» все равно было куда быстрее, чем привычная Джину скорость. Каме выдвинул из панели руль, похожий на мини-версию штурвала самолета, и поднял машину повыше. Они понеслись над холмами и в считанные минуты добрались до края земли. Дальше расстилался бесконечный темный океан.

Бухта была совсем крохотной — огороженный невысокими скалами белый язычок песка и тихая, без больших океанических волн, лагуна. Каме поковырялся в багажнике и вытащил какой-то плед и полотенце. 

— Мне тут пришла в голову мелодия, — признался Джин, когда они устроились на подстилке, любуясь ночным океаном. — Ну, так… смутно…

— Правда? — глаза Каме блеснули в темноте. — Я когда сочинял песни, то начинал со слов… у меня музыка плохо шла. Ее Уэда писал…

— А у меня всё наоборот, — хмыкнул Джин.

— Ты можешь ее напеть?

Джин вдруг заволновался. Сто лет он не выступал перед публикой. Ю и Пи не в счет — к тем он так привык, что порой вообще за отдельных людей не воспринимал — часть себя… Кстати, найти бы их здесь…

— М-м… попробую.

Джин начал тихонько насвистывать мелодию, постепенно подключая голос. На самом деле, он помнил ее лишь смутно. Она рождалась прямо сейчас, в этот момент, из чистой импровизации. Сумбурно крутящийся поток сознания замедлялся, пока вовсе не остановился, рассеялся и оставил сладкое ощущение невесомости в голове. Чувства превращались не в мысли, а в музыку. И эта музыка еще долго звучала вокруг них, даже когда Джин умолк. Та музыка, которой не нужны были звуковые волны и органы чувств…

Каме прижался спиной к его груди, устроившись уютно, словно в кресле. Джин обернул его маленькое теплое тело своими большими руками. Он даже не заметил, как они оказались в таком положении, но это было так хорошо — Джин, словно надежное укрытие, ограждал своего Казу от всех возможных угроз, пусть даже в этом мире они были невозможными. Согревал его, пусть даже ночь была теплой. Вдыхал запах его волос, беззастенчиво зарываясь в них носом...

Теплые мурашки ползали по его телу, но всё было хорошо. Так, как нужно. Не меньше и не больше. 

— Я люблю приезжать в эту бухту по ночам, — Каме пошевелился в его объятиях — так шевелятся утром под теплым одеялом, когда можно поспать еще немного, и от уюта млеет тело. — Плаваю. Или просто сижу и смотрю на звезды…

— Один?

— Конечно. Я всегда и всё делал один, — чуть дернулись его плечи. — И я так рад, что больше не придется.

Джин устроил голову на его макушке. Необыкновенное чувство обретенного переполняло его грудь, затрудняя слова. Он впервые за долгие годы чувствовал себя живым. Жизнь текла по его венам, звенела вокруг приглушенными трелями цикад, легкими волнами шептала что-то в темноте и колыхала воздух ровным дыханием Каме. Жизнь была в его руках, и своими ладонями Джин чувствовал, как бьется сердце в этой теплой груди и как резонируют в ней тихие слова. 

— Мне нравится смотреть, как южные созвездия восходят над горизонтом, — мечтательно говорил Казуя. — Мир кажется таким большим. Где-то там, в Стрельце, — центр нашей Галактики. И звезд там так много и они так близко друг к другу, что ночь светлее дня… Мне бы хотелось посмотреть, каково это. 

— Ты думаешь, там кто-то живет? Среди такого света?

Джин вспомнил свой сон — как болели глаза всего от одного, и не самого яркого, солнца этой вселенной. А если представить десятки солнц на небе…

— Но ведь они там родились и привыкли.

— Наверное… Червяку, выползшему из темноты, этого не понять.

Каме тихонько засмеялся:

— Даже червяк может привыкнуть к свету.

— Возможно, но только если о-очень постепенно… Я не доверяю свету. Ночью безопаснее. Она маскирует… проще скрываться… устраивать вылазки… — Джин потерся щекой о мягкий шелк волос. Его охватывала уютная дремота.

— Кольцо сегодня ясное, — голос Каме не дал ему совсем уплыть в сон.

— М-м? Какое кольцо?..

— Да ты сам посмотри, — хихикнул Казуя. — Прямо перед нами.

Джин поднял голову и открыл глаза. 

Над темным морем небо было чуть светлее, будто подсвеченное из-за края земли, а выше превращалось в черный бархат, усыпанный звездами: скопления светлой пыли, отдельные бриллианты покрупнее и целая дорога, которая тянулась над их головами, будто кто-то неосторожно просыпал звездную муку. Луны сегодня не было. Зато над самым океаном, с востока на запад, тончайшим мостом тянулась серебряная дуга.

— Что это, Казу? — прошептал Джин, затаив дыхание. 

— Это Кольцо. Его двадцать лет собирали на орбите. 

— В смысле, у Земли теперь есть кольцо, как у Сатурна?..

— Не как у Сатурна, конечно. Оно совсем тонкое. Это как одна большая орбитальная станция. В нем чего только нет: научные лаборатории, обсерватории, порты для судов, даже отели для туристов…

У Джина голова шла кругом. Всё это была сущая фантастика. Которую он видел своими глазами. Тонкая серебряная дуга в небе казалась ирреальной, невозможной, однако она была.

— И как… очень дорого стоит туда слетать?

— Да это совсем не дорого. Номер стоит лишь чуть дороже, чем где-нибудь на островах.

— Ага. А слетать-то? 

— Сел на челнок в Кисаразу — да лети, — пожал плечами Каме. — Стоимость — примерно, как перелет до Америки.

Джин переполошился:

— То есть мы вот завтра можем сесть в этот челнок и слетать в космос?

— Всего лишь на орбиту, Джин, — поправил Каме, как будто это что-то меняло. — И не завтра, мне еще диссертацию заканчивать. Вот защищу — и можем устроить орбитальные каникулы.

— Вот черт… И никаких центрифуг? Подготовки?

— Каких фуг? — не понял Каме.

— А, ну да. У вас же тут фокусы с гравитацией, — дошло до Джина. — И на кольце этом народ спокойно ходит, конечно?

— Конечно, а что еще делать? — опять не понял Каме.

— Ну, например, болтаться в невесомости.

Казуя рассмеялся:

— Есть и такие сектора. Для тех, кто хочет попробовать, каково это.

— Мне всегда было интересно, как заниматься сексом в невесомости, — пробормотал Джин.

Смех Каме прозвучал тише, но резонансом отдался в джиновой груди:

— Есть и такие отели.

И тут же уютное тепло превратилось в жар, а ровного дыхания стало не хватать. 

Каме шевельнулся в его руках:

— Сегодня такая погода, грех не искупаться.

Он поднялся и потянулся. Джину тоже очень хотелось охладиться. Море было спокойным и таким манящим. Но его мозг по привычке стал просчитывать все нюансы погодных условий и экипировки — и пришел к следующим выводам: А) — не было запасного белья; Б) — была ночь, следовательно, обсохнуть невозможно. Что он и озвучил.

— Так я же не зову тебя лезть в воду в одежде, — удивился Каме.

 _«Вот засранец…_ — подумал Джин в приступе паники. — _Это очень примитивный способ соблазнения, Казу…»_

Очень примитивный и очень действенный.

Но тот смотрел с таким невинным видом, что Джин почувствовал себя единственным извращенцем на этом берегу.

— Ты стесняешься, что ли? — добил Каме. И усмехнулся: — Чего я там не видел?

— Когда успел?..

— А кто, по-твоему, штопал твое бездыханное тело и смывал с него кровь с грязью?

Точно. Джин и забыл. И еще ему показалось, что он покраснел. Черт, он с начальной школы не краснел. Ладно, чего уж там, в детстве он был очень даже застенчивым, вот только годы войны напрочь отучили от таких эмоций…

— В общем, я пошел, а ты как хочешь, — решил Каме и направился к воде.

Он остановился у кромки прибоя, там разулся и стал раздеваться. У Джина кровь шумела в ушах. Смотреть на это было невозможно, но и глаз отвести не получалось. Вот скользнула вверх футболка, открывая тонкий изгиб талии и крепкую спину, — и полетела на песок. Вот юркнули вниз джинсы… под которыми больше ничего не было. Джин благословлял и в то же время проклинал темноту, которая прятала детали, оставляя его глазам лишь изящный силуэт, посеребренный звездным светом. Короткая разбежка, плеск воды — и вот фигурка скрылась под водой, будто юркая рыбка.

Джин кусал губы и стискивал кулаки. Вместе с терзающим желанием пришла тревога. Ночь, акулы, ядовитые медузы, рыбы-мутанты (хотя нет… это из другой реальности), подводные камни, коварные течения, судороги — да сотни напастей могли ждать Каме в темном море, пока он тут стоял весь в сомнениях, будто робкая девственница. Джин решительно сорвал с себя одежду (оторвав при этом пару пуговиц), протопал до воды, зашел по пояс. Грудь на секунду стиснуло воспоминанием о последнем ночном «купании», едва не завершившимся прогулкой на тот свет. Он отогнал глупые страхи и зло нырнул.

Охладиться не получилось — вода была тёплой и ласковой, как парное молоко. Совсем без одежды Джин чувствовал себя беззащитным и уязвимым, хотя это было глупо — в воде лишняя одежда только помеха. Он нагнал Каме в несколько мощных, резких гребков. Тот в детстве отлично плавал, но сейчас никуда не спешил, и потому удивился:

— У нас что, состязания?

— Да, — решил Джин, потому что физические упражнения были необходимым ему сейчас выходом энергии. — Наперегонки. 

— Хорошо, — подмигнул Каме, принимая вызов.

Они сорвались с места. Джин громко загребал воду, а Казуя плыл брассом, почти бесшумно скользя под водой и выныривая, лишь чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Никто не мог вырваться вперед. Джин поразился, какую приличную конкуренцию может составить с виду хрупкий друг ему с его тренированным, закаленным войной и выживанием в диких условиях телом. Наверное, Каме всё же продолжал заниматься бейсболом. Или просто вода — его стихия. 

Но внезапно Казуя остановился. Джин услышал его крик позади:

— Джин! Плыви сюда!

Сердце скакнуло. Джин мигом развернулся и оказался рядом, но Каме вроде бы не собирался тонуть, и акулы на него не покушались. Он спокойно завис в воде, держа ладони лодочкой перед собой, и в пригоршне плескалось что-то светлое, будто упавшая звезда. Целое звёздное скопление… 

— Что это?.. — спросил Джин шепотом, чтобы не спугнуть волшебство.

— Медуза! Здорово, правда? 

Он подплыл ближе. Каме приподнял ладони над водой. Джин теперь различил прозрачную спинку. По ней бегали быстрые огоньки, синие и яркие, как неоновая вывеска. Обмирая, он сказал:

— Не делай резких движений. Медленно опусти ладони…

— Да она не ядовитая, Джин! — беспечно отмахнулся Каме. — Я таких уже видел. Они обычно позже летом приплывают… О, смотри! Там еще! И еще!

В тёмной воде вокруг них мерцали десятки огоньков — будто звезды в космических безднах. Это было завораживающе и похоже на сон. Каме отпустил медузку, и она, порхая, поплыла вглубь, к своим сородичам. 

И Джин осознал, что эта пригоршня света была тем единственным, что отделяло их друг от друга в жаркой темноте. Теперь темнота смотрела на него бездонными, чернее этой глубины внизу, глазами Каме. Их нагие тела порой случайно соприкасались под водой. Лицо и плечи Казуи влажно блестели, волосы были откинуты назад, и сейчас он вовсе не походил на ангела. У ангелов не бывает таких черных, затягивающих в пучину глаз…

Дыхание схватило, и Джину даже не пришлось слишком притворяться, чтобы сдавленно прохрипеть: 

— Поплыли обратно.

— Что случилось, Джин? — глаза в одно мгновение наполнились тревогой. — Тебе нехорошо?

— Наверное, фобия… как тонул… — он кашлянул для правдоподобия и погреб к берегу.

Каме держался рядом, и Джин буквально кожей ощущал его беспокойство. Он чувствовал себя задницей за эту ложь, но уж лучше так…

Он выбрался из воды, быстро дошагал до их подстилки и растянулся на животе. В паху все стонало и возмущалось. Джин прикусил губы. Это уже не невинные мурашки. Это полноценный стояк. На парня, на лучшего друга…

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Казуя тихонько опустился рядом. Затем различил сквозь шум крови в ушах шорох полотенца. А следом — ощутил мягкое прикосновение пушистой ткани к собственным плечам.

— Как ты сам заметил, солнца нет, — голос Каме звучал мягко. Так опасно мягко. — Или ты собрался загорать под звездами?

— Мм…

Полотенце скользнуло вниз по его спине, собирая капли воды, затем еще ниже — по ягодицам и дальше по бедрам. Сердце отчаянно колотилось в груди, в мозгу выли сирены и мигали красные лампы. Джин совершенно не представлял, как выходить из этой ситуации. Каме не спешил одеваться, вместо этого он растянулся рядом и позвал тихонько:

— Джин?

Он отнял горящее лицо от сложенных локтей и повернул голову. Глаза Каме были в считанных сантиметрах. Джин увидел в них всё ту же завораживающую темную глубь. И — голод.

— Поцелуй меня, Джин…

И все. Держаться больше не было сил. Джин отчаянно притянул его затылок, зарываясь пальцами в мокрые локоны, и захватил нежные губы своими. Время застыло, растягивая каждый вдох, каждое жадное прикосновение, заставляя сердце захлебываться в собственной крови. Грудь наполнилась нестерпимой ломотой. Джин дернулся, подался вперед, перевернув Каме на спину, раздвинул языком нежные лепестки губ, врываясь в сладкую глубину с дерзостью и отчаянием обреченного на смерть. Сильные руки обхватили его талию, притягивая еще ближе, зовя накрыть своим телом и слиться в одно целое. 

Джина охватила паника.

— Стоп, Казу… — оторваться от него было невыносимо сложно, но это следовало сделать, и именно сейчас. — Стоп. Мы не… Нам нужно остановиться.

Казуя смотрел на него снизу вверх затуманенными глазами, его покрасневшие губы были распахнуты и подрагивали от жадного дыхания. Джин вскочил, отвернулся, спрятал горящее лицо в ладонях.

— Черт... черт…

Что они делают… Господи, это все какое-то сумасшествие… Как он мог быть так безрассуден?! Казуя — самое дорогое, что у него есть, и если он испортит все неосторожными поступками… Некоторых вещей никогда не исправить и не стереть из памяти…

_…Мне страшно делать выбор…_

_…Страшен не столько сделанный выбор, сколько ситуация необходимости выбора. Точка неустойчивости системы…_

Они только что прошли эту точку. И какое-то из его «я», наверное, не смогло остановиться. Породив новый вариант вселенной, их новые «я»… что с ними будет?

Ласковая ладонь легла ему сзади на плечо. Затылка коснулся мягкий поцелуй.

— Всё хорошо. Нам некуда спешить…

Джин чувствовал себя сволочью и идиотом в одном лице. Он старше, сильнее, а ведет себя, как подросток. Он решительно обернулся и обнял Каме, выдохнул в его шею:

— Прости.

— Всё хорошо. Поехали домой, Джин?

— Угу…

Он не может нести ответственности еще и за те решения, которых не принял. Так и свихнуться недолго…

 

* * *

На обратном пути Каме еще пытался найти его взгляд и улыбнуться, но Джин находился в прострации и никак не отреагировал. Остаток дороги они молчали. 

Уже во дворе Казуя на секунду замер.

— Спокойной ночи? — вышло у него скорее вопросительно.

— Угу, — кивнул Джин и направился к своему крыльцу.

Он не стал включать свет. Сел на кровати, дотронулся до ближайшего шарика. Тот замерцал эфемерным лунным светом. И тут же расслабляющая эйфория стала опускаться на его уставший разум. Все, что нужно было сделать — просто дать себя затянуть в ее мягкие объятия… и не думать… ни о чем не думать…

Джин встал резко, так что кругом пошла голова. К черту эти фокусы с настроением… 

Он вышел из комнаты и сел на ступеньках веранды. 

Он все испортил. Он, черт возьми, всё нахуй испортил.

Можно ли еще вернуть то, что было раньше?

А _что_ было раньше?..

Джин встрепенулся, уловив движение в ночном саду. Казуя вышел из банного домика и направлялся к себе, но тут заметил его. Черт…

— Джин? Не спится? — спросил он с беспокойством в голосе, подходя ближе. — Включил шары?

— Угу. Я просто.

Собственные слова показались ему резким карканьем, но Казуя не отпрянул, не ушел. Он сел рядом на ступеньке:

— Можно, я посижу тут немного?..

Его голос, тихий и неуверенный, заставил Джина прийти в себя. Да что же он делает? Ведет себя, как скотина…

— Да, конечно, — сказал он как можно теплее. — Конечно.

Джин знал, что Казуя на него настраивается. Неведомо какими фибрами души — он это чувствовал. Да тот, похоже, и не пытался ничего скрывать: уж очень сосредоточенным было его лицо и неподвижной поза. Лишь капли воды срывались с закрутившихся кончиков волос. 

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Каме шевельнулся и расстроено прошептал:

— Не понимаю…

— А если просто спросить, Казу? Чего ты не понимаешь?

— Извини, — он побледнел. — Я… не решился. Прости, это нечестно с моей стороны, без твоего согласия…

И он еще оправдывается, будто в чем-то виноват. Джину стало совсем нехорошо. Он встал, соскочил со ступеньки, пряча в темноте дрогнувший мускул лица.

— Джин, я хочу понять… пожалуйста, скажи, в чем проблема. Я же вижу, что ты тоже этого хочешь. Но что не так? Объясни…

Джин глубоко вздохнул, глядя в небо.

— Джин… не закрывайся. Скажи, что не так, и мы вместе найдем решение.

Нет, он правда не понимал? Винил в чем-то себя? Собирался искать какие-то решения? Как будто можно исправить то, что их обоих угораздило родиться парнями… Джин обернулся:

— Казу, да это же… Это ненормально.

— Почему ненормально, Джин?

— Почему? Потому что ненормально! Ну, так не положено, что тут объяснять?..

— Кем не положено? Почему не положено?

Джину хотелось смеяться от бессилия что-то объяснить. Казуя просто ставил его в тупик такими вопросами и своим невинным недоумением в глазах.

— Природой не положено. Ну, блин, это противоестественно, понимаешь?

— Я не понимаю… Все, что существует в природе, естественно. Это бессмыслица какая-то…

Джин стал осознавать, что они просто никогда друг друга не поймут. Слишком разные миры, слишком разные взгляды. Всё разное. Всё.

— Казу… давай просто подождем? — Джин знал, что это больше похоже на паническую попытку ухватиться за первое попавшееся решение, в которое он сам не верил. — Это пройдет. Нас переглючило, ну бывает, оно пройдет и все будет нормально… Все встанет на свои места, только нужно чуть подождать…

— Я ждал тебя всю жизнь, Джин.

— И чего ты от меня хочешь? — Внутри его сорвалась какая-то туго натянутая струна, и все попытки держать себя в руках полетели прахом. — Чтобы я тебя сейчас оттрахал? Чего, Казу?!

— Джин, да что ты сразу о сексе! — в голосе Каме тоже зазвенело отчаяние. — Это лишь составная часть любви, нам не обязательно торопиться…

— Любви? — переспросил Джин. — Я не знаю, что такое любовь, Казуя. Я десять лет убивал свое сердце. Я учился быть зверем и выживать, оставив лишь основные инстинкты. Все, что я знаю о любви — это редкий секс со случайными женщинами, после которого молишься, чтобы не подохнуть от какой заразы. В моем мире не было места любви. Ты не понимаешь. Не губи свою жизнь. Ты найдешь прекрасную девушку и построишь счастливую семью… 

— Да о чем ты говоришь, Джин! Мы с тобой связаны. _С тобой!_ — Казуе хотелось кричать, но слова получались сдавленными, слабыми, как будто он кричал в вакууме. Джин видел, как блестят его глаза в темноте, как искажено отчаянием лицо, но не слышал и не понимал. Он просто не мог понять. Они мыслили в каких-то разных плоскостях. 

Джин мало что знал о геях, кроме того, что в довоенном детстве это было самым обидным и грязным оскорблением, и что это был грех, а Джин был католиком с 12 лет (из-за семьи Широтана — все это западное мировоззрение его завораживало). Джин понятия не имел, как геи существовали до войны, а всё, что он видел после — это вытащенные из лап ублюдков изнасилованные люди с разодранными задницами, которые если и были еще живы, то вскоре умирали от кровотечений и инфекций. Еще Джин видел, как полковник Мэтью пристрелил на глазах у всего гарнизона одного из солдат, что изнасиловал мальчишку в отбитой деревне. Так и следовало поступать. Все это в его глазах было уделом тех банд, что утратили человеческий облик, жрали людей и насиловали всё, что движется. Джин бы лучше стал есть человеческое мясо, чем причинил вред Казуе. 

— Это не может быть правильным, Казу! И не говори мне про красную нить, — он горячился и уже почти не контролировал свои слова. Не замечал, что они делают с его другом. — Где написано, что раз мы связаны, то должны… должны… почему из всех людей именно ты, Казу? Почему ты?..

Каме отступал в темноту, пятился от яростных слов, пока совсем не растворился в тенях. 

Джин остался один со звенящими мыслями, от которых раскалывалась голова. 

Он не помнил, как добрался до своей комнаты и растянулся на кровати прямо в одежде. Казу не так понял его последние слова. Жгло желание пойти и объяснить... Но Джин заставил себя лежать. Наверное, всё к лучшему. Чем дальше они зайдут, тем больнее будет останавливаться.

Больше выборов… больше веток… больше вероятностей, которые непонятно к чему приведут…

_Поцелуй меня, Джин…_

Развилки, почкующиеся амёбы, светящиеся медузы… Электронные облака… Глаза, темные, как море… Красная нить… Чертова красная нить.

Кажется, это была его последняя мысль перед тем, как сон укрыл мечущийся рассудок плотной темной тканью — и всё затихло.


	6. Глава 5

Проснулся Джин в уже знакомом сне. Оглядел осыпавшуюся штукатурку стен в том углу, где было его лежбище. Проследил взглядом не менее обшарпанную трубу воздуховода. Немного понаблюдал за тенями в пятнышке света от керосиновой лампы. И устремил взгляд в потолок, терявшийся во тьме, терпеливо дожидаясь окончания сна.

— …Деда, а может быть, что это призраки Тайра построили Морской Путь?

— Не думаю, Таку-чан. Призраки Тайра бродят во Внутреннем море, что к северу от нашего острова. А Мост, как рассказывают, появляется неподалеку от этих мест — у мыса Мурото. Возникает туманной полосой над горизонтом, где горы выдаются в океан, а у их подножия – Белый Город….

— Я бы хотел посмотреть на океан…

— Посмотришь. Скоро станет совсем тепло. Цунами прекратятся, всё наладится, и обязательно посмотришь.

Джин усмехнулся:

— Ну-ну. Наладится. Особенно когда Нибиру пожалует в гости…

И похолодел. Собственный голос гулким эхом отдался в тишине.

Старик и два мальчика подскочили с мест. Младший испуганно ойкнул.

— Да это же… — прищурился старик, подняв горелку, — никак Джин-кун?.. Вот так дела! Мы уж решили, сгинули вы все трое…

— Какого черта…

Джин вскочил на ноги. Этот сон становился до жути реалистичным. 

На шум подоспели другие люди.

— Аканиши-сан?! — крикнула одна из девушек. Маки, кажется. Она фанатела по Ямапи еще со времен «Бойс Клаба» и крутилась возле них с того дня, как они оказались в этом лагере.

Так, ладно… прогулялись в прошлое, и хватит… как там проснуться? Ущипнуть себя, что ли?..

— Как ты пробрался в бункер? — нахмурился ее парень — бугай из охраны. Кто-то из собравшейся толпы сказал:

— Так он же в американском спецназе был… Чего странного?

— Всем, кто в оцеплении, выговор! Останутся без пайка!

— А где остальные двое? 

— Дети, вы опять стариковские байки слушали? А ну марш спать!

— Вы не ранены, Аканиши-сан?

— Вам удалось там чем-нибудь поживиться?

Джин не отвечал. Он незаметно, старательно и всё больнее щипал себя за запястье.

Нельзя паниковать. Рано или поздно он проснется, или Каме его разбудит… 

А что, если он как раз таки проснулся? От чудесного сна, которым и был мир Каме?..

— …Походу, удалось. Поглядите-ка на его одежду! 

— «Я круче Кимуры Такуи, детка. Я пережил апокалипсис». Хаха! Я тоже хочу такую футболку!

— А где это вас так круто подстригли? Или у нас тут парикмахер водится?

Джин оглядел себя: он был в той же одежде, в которой уснул накануне, так и забыв раздеться. Штаны, легкие ботинки, футболка и куртка, повязанная вокруг бедер. Значит, не сон.

— Вау, а куртка клёвая! Дай-ка посмотреть…

— Не приближаться! — дернулся Джин. И мгновенно перетек в боевую стойку. 

Лоб покрылся испариной. 

— Да я же только посмотреть… Тут все свои, ты чего…

— Не подходить, — прорычал Джин. Сердце отстукивало рваный ритм. Он провалился обратно.

Он.

Черт возьми.

Провалился обратно.

_«Я никуда тебя не отпущу, Джин. Никогда»._

Он же обещал.

Он же обещал ему!..

— А ну расступились все! Прочь, блядь! — голос испугал даже его самого. 

Кто-то из маленьких детей разревелся. Джин кинулся к противоположной стене, к зеленому кругу люка. Рванул стальные задвижки, протиснулся в тесное пространство шлюза. Фонарь бы… Ладно, плевать. Путь прямой.

Он развинтил второй бронированный люк — и оказался в кромешной тьме запасного хода, что вел за пределы потенциальной зоны завалов. Несколько сотен метров на ощупь. Холодный, влажный бетон стен. И наконец — опять люк. Затем второй. Вскарабкаться по металлической лестнице, отодвинуть решетку — и вот он, внешний мир.

Джину повезло — дождя не было. Воздух был теплый и сухой. Ясное ночное небо давало достаточно света, чтобы сориентироваться. И все же он рисковал, ведь радиацию не увидеть и не унюхать. Оставалось только надеяться — если осадков давно не было, то взяться ей тут неоткуда. 

Короткая перебежка до небольшого холмика. Это — наспех сооруженная ими землянка. Всё цело. Пласт дерна, маскирующий вход, — в сторону… Металлические пластины «дверей» — одна, другая… Ступени вниз, в сырую темноту… Джин чертыхнулся, оступившись.

Где-то справа должен быть фонарь.

Пальцы нашарили рычажок. Тусклый свет резанул по глазам.

Джин упал на знакомые нары, обессиленный, опустошенный, будто после долгого боя. Здесь он переждет этот день. А затем уснет — и проснется в той реальности.

И сразу же, первым делом, извинится перед Казу.

 

* * *

Все нычки были на месте. Вот только добра там осталось всего ничего — лучшее оружие и снаряжение они взяли в вылазку к Тосе. Джин поковырялся в ящике и обнаружил лишь древнюю М-16 без патронов да пистолет и два магазина к нему. 

Это плохо. Очень плохо.

Но — не важно. Ни в какие конфликты этого мира он ввязываться не собирался. Нужно лишь пересидеть…

В коробке с консервами, сублиматами и сушеным мясом завалялись армейский нож и несколько гранат. Джин припомнил, как впопыхах складывал вещи перед выходом. Будто годы назад… Увидь такой натюрморт Широтан — весь следующий месяц обзывал бы его Баканиши. 

_Бы_. Осознание гибели друзей только теперь начало просачиваться в сознание. Они всегда были вместе. Вместе прошли страх первых дней войны, тяжесть потерь, огненную закалку боем. Делили на троих глоток воды и рыли укрытия в горных лесах. Сейчас Джин сидел в полутемной землянке один. И отрешенно крутил в руках запасной противогаз Ямапи.

Он зажмурился и лег навзничь. Сжал зубы. Мир плыл, как мутный сон, — сознание, видимо, решило бойкотировать реальность. Всего несколько часов назад он лежал на мягкой постели в уютной комнате, в доме, который успел стать ему родным. Мир, что поначалу казался сказочным сном, теперь был единственной реальностью, в которую Джин верил.

Если он сделал это один раз, то сделает и второй. 

Джин закрыл глаза и стал представлять залитый солнцем утренний сад, в котором Кейко-сан накрывала завтрак: рис с яйцом, фрукты и — специально для Казу — клубнику со сливками…

 

* * *

— Х-ха… Щекотно! Перестань… Казу…

Легкие прикосновения пробежались по его ключицам, плечам; затем теплые ладони коснулись щек — Джин подался навстречу, зарываясь лицом в мягкие, ласковые пальцы. 

— Ты больше не злишься?

Какой глупый вопрос. Это все равно, что… злиться на воду, на солнце, на ветер. На жизнь. На кровь, что заставляет сердце биться.

— Джин, ответь, пожалуйста. Скажи, что ты не злишься…

Ну, вот же я, прямо перед тобой. И я говорю. О том, что ты несешь чепуху, о том, что я не помню никакой ссоры, о том, что ты моя жизнь… Еще — о том, что у меня очень чувствительные ключицы, и тебе бы лучше перестать их гладить, а то я за себя не отвечаю…

— Джин? Скажи же хоть что-нибудь… Джин!..

Он дернулся, подскочил и вписался во что-то макушкой. Взвыл и схватился за голову. Горячая пульсирующая боль наполнила череп, мгновенно возвращая в реальность. Только голос отчаянным эхом звенел и звенел в ушах. 

Подождав немного, пока боль утихнет, Джин ощупал шишку, затем — твердую поверхность над собой. Дерево, грубое, шершавое. Ах, ну да. Верхняя полка.

Вокруг была темнота — батареи фонаря сели. В другое время Джин бы уже вовсю матерился на себя за такую пустую трату энергии. Хотя в другое время он бы и не оставил фонарь гореть без дела. Сейчас было все равно. 

Он встал, на ощупь протиснулся к выходу, вскарабкался по ступеням. Отодвинул железную пластину импровизированного люка и выбрался наружу.

За лесом догорала вечерняя заря. Холмы на севере горбатились черными спинами, лишь самые высокие пики все еще алели на фоне темно-синего, тонкого неба. Значит, он проспал весь день.

Мышцы ломило от долгой неподвижности. Язык пересох. Но Джин не собирался обращать внимания на такие вещи. Все, что ему нужно было делать — это спать. Спать и наконец проснуться в нужном мире.

Он отвернулся, чтобы залезть обратно в свое логово, когда его окликнули со стороны леса:

— Эй! Джин-кун!

Двое часовых материализовались из теней и на секунду застыли в ожидании. Джин не отреагировал. Посчитав это за «добро», один из людей приблизился к нему.

Джин смутно узнал лицо, но вспоминать имя не собирался.

— Чего надо?

— Ну… Ты бы хоть рассказал, как там всё… Пропали почти на месяц, никто уж не надеялся… А тут — раз — и появился в бункере, будто телепортировался. Бригаду Судзуки-куна за это пайка лишили! Ты, конечно, крут со своими спецназовскими уловками, но зачем перед своими-то выпендриваться?

Джин оглядел его камуфляжный комбез (и где такую роскошь достал?), развернул немного парня — рассмотреть висящий за спиной новенький XM8, почти такой, как был у Широтана. 

— Откуда добра привалило? — прохрипел он. Все-таки пить хотелось нещадно. Хорошо, что в землянке был колодец и даже несколько полных канистр — делиться водой никому бы в этом мире в голову не пришло.

— А, да это… Ты не слышал? — вскинулся парень. — Банда Ли-то перегрызлась между собой! Постреляли друг друга, а несколько парней откололись от них и пришли сюда! Добра притащили — оружие, одежду, лекарства, еду… У них даже рация есть! Так что теперь живём!

— Рация, говоришь?

— Ага! Армейская! 

— Идиоты.

— Ты чего?

Джину было лень объяснять. Ему было всё равно. Даже если банда Ли завтра припрется к бункеру по наводке этих «отщепенцев» и вскроет всех во сне, ему было плевать. Это больше не его мир. Не его грызня. 

— И все-таки… — не унимался часовой. — А где Ямашита и… тот испанец? 

— Мины, — глухо ответил Джин. И залез обратно в люк.

 

* * *

Никто его больше не трогал. Весь следующий день Джин жевал консервы, прихлебывая противную воду из канистры, и спал. Затем опять жевал, не чувствуя вкуса, — и снова спал. Мозг вконец запутался в степени реальности миров, появлявшихся перед глазами, и уже не пытался думать. Потом объявил бойкот весь организм. Спать больше не получалось.

Пытаясь потратить побольше энергии, Джин отжимался, качал пресс, подтягивался на балке, затем занялся чисткой колодца и укрепил воздуховоды. Разобрал две ненужные больше полки и наколол их на дрова. Прочистил оружие.

Под вечер трясло. С потолка сыпалась земля. Джин подлатал плетеный свод.

Уже с наступлением темноты он выбрался из землянки и пару раз обполз вокруг холмика. Просто потому, что пробежка привлекла бы внимание любопытствующих. А так — его даже никто не заметил. 

Правильно часовых лишили пайка.

Поленившись вскрывать ящик с батарейками, Джин зажег свечи. Воздуховоды работали нормально — не задохнется. Ему всего-то нужно немного света, чтобы не так страшно было засыпать. Всего-то — немножко надежды…

Тусклый блик заиграл под потолком, выхватив из темноты распятие. Они подобрали его в руинах кирхи еще где-то в Хёго, пару лет назад. Ямапи ворчал, что оно могло фонить, но он всегда ворчал и осторожничал. 

Джина кольнула совесть. Когда он последний раз молился? А еще называет себя христианином…

— Отче наш... сущий на небесах. Да святится имя Твое, да приидет Царствие Твое… да будет… да пребудет… хлеб наш насущный… днесь… а, черт.

Ну вот. Он даже не помнит молитв. 

И ждет чуда — так, будто небеса ему должны.

 _Чудо._ Которое он почему-то перепутал с механическим законом. Что бы сказал Такки про вероятность перескочить в другой мир? Сколько тысячных долей процента? 

Липкий страх стал расползаться по конечностям, спутывая, сковывая тело паутиной. Оно, тело, уже знало то, во что разум верить отказывался.

Одному из его «я» повезло ускользнуть от верной смерти в черных волнах. И ему очень повезло быть именно этим «я». 

Но на этом доля везения, видимо, закончилась.

— Господи, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы я вернулся в тот мир. — Джин неуклюже встал на колени. — Я знаю, что не заслуживаю чуда второй раз. Я и первое не заслужил… И не сумел им распорядиться… Господи, прости меня за то, что я… люблю его.

Резко закончился воздух в легких. Жуткое ощущение неправильности навалилось на Джина, заставив умолкнуть. Просить прощение за любовь?.. что может быть более диким?

Джин мог не знать молитв, но одну вещь о вере, которую сознательно принял, он помнил ясно: «Бог есть любовь».

Как любовь может быть грехом?..

Думай, Джин. Хоть теперь, наконец, думай головой. Ведь кто, как не Всевышний, связал их красной нитью? Связал их «общие я», не делая различий между разными версиями разных миров? Джину вспомнились кружочки соли на столе и Такки, провозгласивший себя Творцом.

Красная нить соединяла их во всех версиях этой Вселенной, потому что она соединяла их души, а не физические, или эфирные, или какие там еще тела.

А Джин отказался от Казуи. Оттолкнул, разбил сердце и отверг, хотя поклялся всегда защищать. И нить, перетянувшая его на пустующую орбиту в другом мире, не простила ему тех проклятий.

Все правильно.

Джин задул свечи и лег, сжавшись в клубок, как ребенок, обхватив себя руками. Холодный ком боли разрастался в груди. Холодный лед выжигал то живое тепло, что успело поселиться в его груди. Милостивый Боже… ну почему, почему он такой идиот?.. Пытался думать рационально… зная, что никогда ни к чему хорошему это не приводило. Слушай он свое сердце… имей смелость следовать за ним… и всё могло быть хорошо.

А может быть, дело было в чем-то другом. В каких-нибудь там физических свойствах пространства-времени и протонах-электронах…

Только какая разница? Он потерял Казу.

_Лучше бы к тебе перескочила другая версия меня. Та, что смогла бы сделать тебя счастливым._

 

* * *

К рассвету загромыхало. Джин лежал, уставившись в темноту, и слушал глухие удары. Отчего-то вспомнилось, что так в детстве звучал салют, который они с Каме смотрели на Танабату. 

Какое детство? Пора забыть про эту чушь. У него нет детства. Нет прошлого и нет будущего. Он хищник, чье время измеряется охотой, поеданием добычи и сном. 

Одиночные выстрелы. Затем — несколько очередей. Короткое затишье. И снова – тататата.

Взрыв гранаты. Второй, третий.

Сами виноваты. Не следовало впускать в бункер кого попало. А тем более — корейскую шваль. Они никого не оставят в живых. И даже трупы съедят.

Джин перевернулся на другой бок и поправил одеяло. Натянул его на глаза, пытаясь укрыться от пристального взгляда медовых глаз.

_— Ты не зверь, Джин. Ты все еще человек._

_— Ошибаешься. Ты полюбил того, у кого нет сердца. Видишь, Казу? Теперь ты понимаешь?_

_— У тебя есть сердце. Я знаю._

Джин плотнее закутался в одеяло и поправил подушку. Шлюз из дерна и железных листов заглушал звуки достаточно, чтобы он мог уснуть.

Нет, не совсем достаточно…

Пронзительный, долгий и отчаянный крик завибрировал на стальных задвижках, просочился сквозь воздуховоды и толкнулся в уши, умерев на высокой ноте. Может, женщина. Может, ребенок. Джин понял, что делает, только когда тело на автомате уже дернулось к выходу. Он не заметил, как в руках оказался пистолет, на лице — маска противогаза. На поясе был прицеплен нож, а карманы оттягивала пара запасных обойм и гранаты.

Черной змеей он просочился из своей норы и слился с тенями. У входа в бункер горела трава и двигались темные силуэты. Но, судя по продолжающейся перестрелке, лагерь еще держался.

Джин подполз к кромке леса и выхватил взглядом пару неподвижных силуэтов. В стоявшем шуме два выстрела не слишком привлекли внимания. 

Двумя собаками меньше.

Джин подобрал автомат, быстро обшарил труп и нашел полный магазин. Сунул пистолет за пазуху и пополз дальше.

По пути к бункеру он снял еще пятерых. Тыл был очищен. Теперь можно было заняться бункером.

 

* * *

— Анаболики! Перевязку!.. Дайте чем перевязать, скорее!!!

— …собрать все тела и вынести из бункера…

— Да скорее же! Что вы там копаетесь!..

— Таку-чан?.. Таку-чааан!!

— Стащите всех раненых сюда…

— Да уведите уже кто-нибудь женщин и детей! Голова трещит от их воя!

Джин сидел в темном углу, пересчитывая оставшиеся патроны. Лишнего не потратил, но и подобрал не много. Закинув трофейный автомат на спину, он достал пистолет. Зарядил полную обойму. Заткнул за пояс и поднялся. 

Всё было кончено, значит — пора возвращаться в свое логово. 

Чем дольше он оставался с людьми, тем меньше самому себе казался человеком. Неужели он один из них?..

Джин обвел взглядом темное помещение бункера. Реальность вокруг была похожа на дрянной боевик или ужастик, где персонажи кричат и стонут от боли, празднуют победу, суетятся и отчаянно пытаются выжить, хотя зритель уже знает, что все умрут. Таков закон жанра.

Джин направился к люку, когда кто-то схватил его за руку:

— Джин? Ты здесь! Ради Бога, помоги!..

В следующую секунду его подтащили к полке, где лежал ребенок. Джин пригляделся — знакомый мальчишка, тот, что слушал байки старика по ночам. Вот только лицо его было бледным, глаза закрыты, а в районе живота — сплошное пятно крови.

Джин даже материться не стал — не было времени. Сорвал с мальчишки тряпье, обнаружил пулевую рану в правом боку, прижал ком из одежды, пытаясь остановить толчками выливающуюся кровь. Кажется, закричал что-то в сторону, потому что в следующую секунду ему в руки сунули сперва флягу воды, затем спирт и полосы ткани. Он взглянул на лицо ребенка лишь тогда, когда наконец удалось остановить кровь.

Удивительно — но тот еще дышал. Маленькое обескровленное тело казалось ненастоящим, невозможным. Как и все вокруг. Театр абсурда…

— …Что делать дальше? — вырвал его из прострации голос кряжистой, крепкой женщины-медсестры. — Аканиши-сан?

Он им кто, мессия?.. Что они все от него хотят?

Джин снова оглядел рану. Прикинул мысленно повреждения и возможности местной медицины. Задеты органы, внутреннее кровотечение, большая кровопотеря… Для Каме — пустяки…

— Ничего, — сказал он наконец. — Лучше застрелите его сразу. Тут уже ничего не сделать.

Он развернулся и наконец направился к выходу, не слыша голосов и не видя перекошенных лиц. Все это ненастоящее. Ничто не имеет смысла. Зачем вся это возня? В ней нет жизни.

Только смерть. Сегодня, завтра? Какая разница…

Джин вылез из душного подвала и рухнул на четвереньки, глотая свежий ночной воздух. Перед глазами все поплыло, резкой болью скрутило живот. Его долго рвало.

_Ты не зверь, Джин. Ты все еще человек._

 

* * *

Джин приткнулся в темном углу подвала, надвинув капюшон на глаза, потому что выжившие решили устроить «совет», и слинять не удалось. Впрочем, совет мгновенно перерос в базар. Хаос, будто все это время поджидал в тенях, повылезал изо всех щелей: кто-то стал выяснять отношения, кто-то гонялся за прошмыгнувшей кошкой, намереваясь ею поужинать, кто-то ссорился из-за раненных.

— …Вот я и говорю, какой смысл переводить на них лекарства, если все равно подохнут? 

— Вот-вот, а я еще пожить хочу.

— Ну. И вообще, староста убит, кто теперь за главного? Почему это Шота командует? Кто его выбирал?..

— У него хоть мозги есть, не то, что у вас!

— Мозги? А кто пустил лазутчиков в бункер?

— Хочешь выборов? Так давай устроим!..

— Идиоты, уберите ножи!..

— Ну, давайте, или кишка тонка?

— Иди сюда, ублюдок…

— А-аааа!

Выстрел сотряс своды бункера, многократным эхом отразившись от бетонных стен. Когда затих последний отзвук, в огромном помещении воцарилась тишина.

— В потолок, — посчитав нужным объяснить, ткнул пальцем Джин в темное пятнышко над головой. — Следующий будет в того идиота, который затеет грызню. Вот вам закон. Выборы отменяются.

В гробовой тишине робкий выкрик Маки прозвучал с ноткой фанатского благоговения:

— Аканиши-сан…

Джин обвел взглядом толпу оборванных, грязных людей, что смотрели на него с нездоровым блеском в глазах. Похоже, им все это время нужен был лидер. Кто-то, кто вдохнул бы в их безнадежную жизнь какой-то смысл.

Нет, даже не так.

Стае нужен был вожак. Так устроена природа, только и всего. Ведущий и ведомые. Никакого высокого смысла — простое выживание. Можно ли еще назвать их людьми?

Как назло, вспомнились картины другого мира. Умного, доброго, одухотворенного мира, где люди _жили_ , а не выживали. Где с детского сада ясно понимали, что любое зло вернется тебе и будет медленно пожирать невидимой раковой опухолью твое собственное тело. Где знали энергию разрушительнее ядерной, но не знали мировых войн.

— Всем, кроме медсестер, покинуть лазарет, — медленно произнес Джин. — Мужчины — разбиться на бригады по трое и патрулировать периметр. Еще трое на ремонт повреждений. Женщины — заняться хозяйством и всех накормить. Всё ясно?

Люди стали расходиться выполнять поручения. Но не все.

— А с хуя ли ты раскомандовался? — сложил руки на груди тот самый Шота, парень Маки. — Пушка не у тебя одного есть. Думаешь, я стану тебе подчиняться?

В этот момент пришел в сознание и закричал кто-то из раненых. И Джин вышел из себя:

— Да чего стоите?! Займитесь ранеными! Вколите анаболики!

— Стоять! — перебил Шота. — У нас мало лекарств. Нельзя тратить попусту!

— На твою бесполезную шкуру их никто тратить не станет, обещаю, — прорычал Джин. И дал ему в челюсть.

— Ах ты, сука… — тот зашелся отборной бранью, пытаясь подняться с пола.

— А ну молчать! — заорал Джин. — С этого дня никто, блядь, не матерится! Особенно в лазарете! Услышу — пристрелю нахрен! И перестаньте есть котов! Ебланы, засрали весь эфир и еще удивляются, что мрут, как мухи…

Перед глазами стояла красная пелена. Черные, изломанные силуэты людей казались вылезшими из ада. Всюду гниль… смерть… темнота… Злой шепот… Страх и ненависть в глазах… Всюду…

— Джин-сан…

— …Он друзей потерял и выжил из ума…

— Ох, надо же, неженка какая, — Шота сплюнул кровью и наконец поднялся. — Друзей он потерял. Как будто бы мы все тут до одури счастливы…

Джин медленно подошел к нему. 

Повисла тишина. И в следующий миг сорвалась истеричным женским криком:

— Пожалуйста, не убивайте его, Джин-сан!!! Пожалуйста!! Джин-сан!..

В круглых от страха глазах Маки стоял страх. Страх потерять защитника, кормильца, страх остаться одной. Джин перевел взгляд на пистолет в своей руке. Затем — на человека перед собой: мышцы искаженного лица подрагивали, в маленьких тусклых глазах сидел тот же страх. Звериный страх. Тупой инстинкт самосохранения.

— Да вы и так все тут трупы, — выдохнул Джин сквозь зубы в мертвой тишине. — Вы все. Уже давно. Трупы.

— Пожалуйста, не убивайте… пожалуйста-а-а… — крик захлебнулся в рыданиях.

Джин отшатнулся — и вылетел из камеры, из бункера, не разбирая дороги, прочь. Прочь отсюда.

Он долго бежал по склону. Бежал, пока не кончилось дыхание, и пока первая серая полоса рассвета не показалась на востоке. Потом он упал на мокрую от росы траву.

Неужели они думали, что он мог его убить? Неужели он мог?

Нет, не так: неужели он смог — в одной из вероятностей?

Джин был уверен, что нет. У него даже мысли такой не возникло. Но что, если идиот не сдержался и кинулся в драку? И ему пришлось защищаться? Сколько трупов стало результатом одного неверного решения в другой вероятности?..

Он больше туда не вернется. Ему не место среди людей. Он правда сошел с ума? Или все они — сошли? Как понять, что нормально, когда весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову?..

— А что такое норма? — отозвался его мыслям голос. Наверное, Джин произнес вопрос вслух.

Он медленно повернул голову и увидел старика, что сидел на краю утеса, свесив ноги в бездну. Небо за ним становилось светло-фиолетовым.

— Что такое нормы? И кто их устанавливает? Я так думаю, большинство. Норма — это всего лишь мнение арифметического большинства людей, Джин. Она не имеет никакого отношения к понятиям добра и зла. Ты видел их сегодня. Чуть дунь — и слетит весь налет культуры, останется лишь звериная суть. Можно ли доверять толпе установление истины?

Джин подполз к обрыву и сел рядом.

_«…Почему ненормально, Джин?»_

_«Почему? Потому что ненормально! Ну, так не положено, что тут объяснять?..»_

_«Кем не положено? Почему не положено?»_

— Я верил в нормы, — сказал он. — И поэтому я здесь. То есть… наверное, поэтому.

— И больше не веришь?

— Нет.

— Значит, ты здесь не зря.

Туман над горами окрасился нежно-розовым цветом, словно лепестки ранней сливы. Или румянец на щеках Казу… Краешек алого солнца, будто смущаясь, показался из-за гор.

— А ты действительно изменился, — прищурился старик, поглядев на Джина.

— Бля, и ты туда же…

— Нет, я не думаю, что это из-за смерти друзей. Наоборот… ты как будто в раю побывал. А потом вернулся сюда и ужаснулся.

— Ты прав, старик. Сам не представляешь, насколько прав…

— Представляю. У меня знакомый один с того света вернулся. Клиническая смерть. Потом описывал дивный свет и всепоглощающую любовь…

Джин криво усмехнулся. Наверное, это самое близкое подобие улыбки, которое ему теперь осталось.

— Кстати, вы ведь ходили вдоль побережья, когда шли к Тосе? — неожиданно спросил старик. — У мыса Мурото?

— Западнее. 

— Но вы ведь видели мыс?

— Ну… видели. А что?

— А не видел ли ты случайно моста?

— Моста?.. Какого?

— Помнишь, легенда о Морском Пути? Тот самый Мост, который, как говорят, возникает над океаном у мыса Мурото и ведет в сказочную землю…

— А, ну да… — припомнил Джин стариковские байки. — А как он выглядеть должен?

— По-разному рассказывают… Кто-то, говорят, видел туманную полосу над горизонтом. А кто-то — настоящий мост, который дугой вставал над морем, словно тонкий серебряный волос…

— Тонкая дуга над морем?!

О, нет. Не может быть. Кольцо…

Старик кивнул:

— Но это только ночью. А днем, говорят, он прямой, как полоса…

Туманная полоса над горизонтом… Или — раздвоившийся горизонт, который Джин видел в тот момент, когда тонул? Как будто два кадра наложили поверх друг друга. Или — два мира…

_«…порой там возникают странные миражи и видения… Есть гипотезы, что это вроде как наслоения параллельных миров. В некоторых точках миры как бы соприкасаются или накладываются друг на друга…»_

— Старик! — Джин вскочил, вцепился в дряхлые плечи старика, затряс того: — Скажи! Как мне снова увидеть этот Мост?!

— Так ты его уже видел?

— Да! Что для этого нужно сделать? 

— Но ведь в легенде говорится, что увидеть Мост можно лишь раз в жизни, — тихо произнес старик. — И то — если очень сильно повезет…

— Чушь! Это не легенда! Это… пересечение пространств! Ну, там, электронное облако, развилки… точки бифуркации… — выпалил Джин подряд все термины, которые запомнил, как будто они что-то могли объяснить этому старику. Тот лишь смотрел на него с печалью в глазах.

— Нет нужды туда спешить, мальчик. Все мы там будем в один день…

 

* * *

Джин собрался и пошел. Взял несколько фляг воды и еды на несколько дней. Об обратном пути думать смысла не было.

Ночь он шел вдоль русла речушки, названия которой не знал. К рассвету добрался до развалин каких-то рыбацких домиков. Здесь, в заваленном обломками неприметном ангаре, они обнаружили тот самый катер, на котором добрались до побережья у Тосы. Конечно, второй раз так повезти не могло. Джин ковырялся в руинах до полудня. Сплошное месиво обломков, очевидно, было поднято по руслу одним из самых крупных цунами.

Наконец он нашел лодку. Ржавую, с развороченным мотором, но — и то годилось. Течение само принесет его к океану.

Джин набрал мусора и веток для маскировки, несколько досок в качестве весел и оттолкнулся от берега. Теперь оставалось только довериться реке. Он устроился на дне, зарывшись в труху, и уснул.

Океан показался на закате. Пустой, не раз вылизанный цунами берег белел девственной чистотой, словно обглоданная, высушенная кость. По левую руку длинный язык мыса Мурото далеко выдавался в море, туманно-сиреневый в закатных лучах.

Лодка ткнулась в песчаную отмель.

Кругом стояла тишина. Банда Ли больше не контролировала эти места. Да и что было контролировать на пустом берегу?..

Джин подтащил лодку к прибрежным зарослям, неведомо как пережившим цунами. Если придет волна, то шансов у него никаких. Но это было последним, что заботило Джина сейчас. Он перевернул лодку, подперев ее несколькими бревнами, устроился в импровизированном шалаше и стал ждать.

 

* * *

Перед рассветом взошла Нибиру. Кроваво-красный месяц был уже величиной с Луну. Интересно, сколько осталось этому миру?..

 

* * *

К полудню следующего дня у Джина заслезились глаза. Может быть, радиация, может быть, напряжение. Он боялся лишний раз моргнуть, чтобы не пропустить Мост.

 

* * *

К закату третьего дня у него осталась лишь пара глотков в фляге. Можно было рискнуть и попить из реки. Какая разница? Если появится Мост, то Каме его вылечит от любой заразы. Если нет, то… здесь планы Джина заканчивались.

_Мост можно увидеть лишь раз в жизни… и то, если очень сильно повезет._

Когда стемнело, Джин допил воду, остававшуюся в фляге, выложил из кармана пистолет и пошел к морю.

Из темноты выкатывались языки белой пены, шипя и норовя утянуть за собой, в темную пучину. Именно это ему и было нужно. Джин дождался небольших волн, быстро перебежал полосу прибоя и поплыл.

Может быть, чтобы пересечь границу, нужно быть на грани смерти. Сейчас Джин не был обессилен кровопотерей и трехдневной гонкой по лесу, в него никто не стрелял, и он без труда проплыл расстояние, на котором маячил слева тот самый островок. И погреб дальше — куда-то в бесконечную темноту.

Но, похоже, все было против него: угодив в полосу сильного течения, он барахтался, терял силы, но оставался на месте. Огибавшие островок волны били его в лицо острыми гребнями, будто насмехаясь. Силы закончились сразу и полностью. Конечности немели от напряжения, но горизонт оставался четким и ясным.

Джин сдался. Течение подхватило его обессиленное тело и швырнуло на узкую отмель островка. Он растянулся на песке и провалился в забытье.

 

* * *

Джин шевельнулся — и застонал от боли в каждой клетке. В рот будто насыпали песка. Соленая вода, казалось, выжала из него всю влагу до последней капли. Он чувствовал себя сушеной рыбой, подвешенной на солнце.

Собрав силы, он отполз в тень скалы. Рядом синел знакомый борт брошенного ими месяц назад катера. Топлива должно было хватить до самого бункера. Но Джин привалился к прохладному металлу и закрыл глаза.

Ему нечего там делать.

Ему незачем жить.

Да он уже и не жив. Его жизнь закончилась в ту ночь, когда он оттолкнул Каме и проклял связывавшую их нить.

Из-за чего? Он уже не мог понять.

Теперь все те страхи и сомнения казались глупыми. Зациклился на сексе… Да разве бы он не нашел способа сделать это для своего Казу приятным? Они бы учились вместе, шаг за шагом, никуда не торопясь, потому что у них впереди была бы целая жизнь в спокойном, добром мире. Каждую ночь Джин бы засыпал, держа его в своих объятиях, и каждое утро ловил бы губами солнце в его волосах. Он бы писал ему песни, и по вечерам они бы пели их вместе, сидя в саду.

А теперь Джину оставалось только жалеть и расплачиваться. Но не это было самым страшным. Страшнее было то, что за его ошибку расплачиваться будет и Казуя, потому что для него нет Джина во всем том мире. Он знал Казу. Тот никогда никого не полюбит и не будет счастлив. Он уйдет в работу, зароется в свои исследования, будет всю жизнь изучать тайну той красной нити, которую не способна была разорвать даже смерть — и которая оказалась слабее джиновой трусости.

Если бы он сейчас открыл глаза, то, возможно, увидел бы потекший мир и десяток мостов над горизонтом. Но он уже не верил. Он исчерпал свои шансы. Сознание медленно уплывало, как песок сквозь пальцы, и Джин знал, что это конец. Возможно, он просто уснет и ничего не заметит…

Волны плеснули брызгами в его лицо, издеваясь. Перед ним целый океан воды, а он умирает от жажды. Как глупо… В его стиле.

Затем в шум прибоя вплелся другой звук. Некоторое время Джин отрешенно слушал хриплый кашель и отчаянные глотки воздуха. Помереть спокойно не дают…

Он вскочил на ноги, разом придя в себя. Перед глазами плясали темные пятна. Тонкая линия второго горизонта таяла над синевой океана.

У кромки прибоя на песке лежал человек.


	7. Глава 6

Коки лежал животом на нагретой солнцем плитке веранды, делая вид, что спит. На самом деле его правый глаз следил за длинными загорелыми ногами новой соседки, что суетилась во дворе у горы разномастных коробок и чемоданов, отдавая распоряжения грузчикам на ломаном японском и ругаясь (по крайней мере, звучало это довольно экспрессивно) по-португальски. Разноцветные мисанги на тонких лодыжках, рельефные икры, аккуратные коленки и крутые бедра — Коки даже поплохело. Такой экзотической красоты в его захолустье сроду не водилось. Он сделал вид, что потягивается, и заглянул за мешавший обзору столбик каменных перил.

Выше загорелых ног обнаружилось короткое цветное платьице и копна кудрявых, черных как смоль волос. Коки стало жарко. Кровь затолкалась в уши жгучими ритмами самбы, и в голове стал разворачиваться сюжет: вот он, мачо, одетый в узкие штаны и распахнутую на груди шелковую рубашку, небрежно откидывает с лица волосы и говорит… так, нет, стоп. Волосы надо отрастить и оставить черными. И выучить несколько крутых фраз на португальском…

Из грез его вырвал звонок в ворота. Коки вскочил, встряхнулся, вылезая из образа. Он простой японский рыбак, и единственная соседка, которая к нему заходит, — это необъятных габаритов дама с виллы напротив, живущая в постоянном стрессе из-за подозрений, что многочисленные питомцы Коки топчут ее клумбы. Он обреченно потер ежик на затылке и открыл ворота, готовясь в очередной тираде.

Но вместо могучего бюста увидел тонкую фигурку Каме.

— Каме-чан?.. Ой, постой, что с тобой? Ты опять неделю не спал?!

Под глазами у того залегли глубокие тени, а нездоровая бледность вызывала ассоциацию с призраком, чуть дунешь — развеется и растает в воздухе. Коки поскорее втащил Казую в дом, подальше от всяких дуновений. Прямиком на кухню. 

— Ничего не знаю, пока не поешь — даже слушать не стану, — заявил он.

Казуя молчал и не возражал. Он послушно съел полтарелки рамена, но потом остановился и сказал, что и так сыт и в него больше не влезет. «Ну-ну, сыт, — скептически подумал Коки. — Вон, как палочки в руке дрожат».

— Небось, опять сидел за диссертацией сутками? Не ел и не спал? И куда Кейко-сан смотрит?

— Да так… — невнятно отозвался Каме, разглядывая палочки в своей руке. — Работы много навалилось…

— У тебя же отпуск!

— Коки, мне нужно закончить диссертацию, — внезапно окрепшим голосом сказал Казуя и поднял глаза. 

Коки отшатнулся, будто его кипятком ошпарили. Только Каменаши умел так смотреть. Такой же темный, пронзительный взгляд у него был, когда в первом классе они вдвоем дрались против десятка мальчишек. Или когда в старшей школе вся их группа ополчилась на Каме за какой-то пустяк, и ему пришлось уйти. В темных глазах горела непримиримость на грани обреченности. 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Чтобы провести один эксперимент.

— Эксперимент?..

— Да. Нужно, чтобы ты показал мне точное место, где нашел Джина. И рассказал все то, что рассказывал Такки. 

Голос Каме звенел, как струна, натянутая до предела. Коки стало не по себе. В такие моменты он не понимал, почему вообще влюбился в этого странного парня, с которым был знаком с детства, но до сих пор представления не имел о том, что у него внутри. Что это за струна, которая долгие годы дрожит на грани, но не рвется…

— Эмм… Я думал, ты тогда решил, что это опасно… Я и не ходил больше в том месте, думаю, ну его, еще провалюсь в другой мир…

— Все не так просто. Не бойся. Покажешь?

— Хорошо…

 

* * *

Коки остановил судно посреди залива, сверившись с координатами на приборной панели.

— Вот, точно в этом месте я его и нашел…

Каме смотрел из-под ладони на туманную полосу берега позади. Предельное расстояние, которое он сможет одолеть в волнующемся море. Идеально.

— Кстати, Коки… А в этих местах не бывает каких-нибудь миражей? Или, может, слухи о странных явлениях?

— Хммм… да всюду есть всякие байки, моряки народ такой — любят фантазировать…

— А например? — настаивал Каме.

— Ну, например… — Коки задумался. — Во, точно! Рассказывают, что тут иногда видят в воде отражение каких-то берегов. На востоке. Как будто длинный мыс выдается в море. В смысле, берегов таких высоких нет, а отражение есть… 

— На востоке?

— Да, вон там…

— А ты видел?

— Неа. Мне не везет со всякими чудесами. Ничего интересного не видел…

— Ты можешь открыть мне карту островов?

— Агась, момент…

На небольшом экране появилось изображение Японского архипелага. Каме увеличил остров Сикоку. Вот она, Тоса… Вот широкая полоса пляжа южнее. А восточнее… 

Длинный изгиб мыса Мурото.

— Вид с поверхности. Направление на восток, — дрожащим голосом скомандовал он.

— Каме-чан, а причем здесь Сикоку? — чесал затылок Коки.

— Такой мыс? — вместо ответа спросил Казуя.

На экране был вид белого пляжа, уходящего вдаль, а над синей гладью океана — далеко выступающие в море отроги мыса, симметричной тенью отражающиеся в волнах.

— Может быть… Я же говорю, не видел, — виновато пожал плечами Коки.

— Ладно, не важно. Спасибо, ты мне очень помог, Коки. Можно плыть обратно.

Коки развернул крылья парусов, и судно заскользило по волнам, набирая скорость. Каме вышел из прохладной тени рубки и стоял на корме, не отрывая взгляда от ничем не примечательного участка моря. Над горизонтом виднелась полоса противоположного берега бухты, а севернее белели дома, облепившие старинный замок Эдо. Никакой темной громады мыса в ярких волнах не отражалось.

Чудеса не случаются просто так. За грань нельзя шагнуть, просто того пожелав. Можно увидеть отражение другого мира, но что делать, чтобы в него перейти?

У Каме не было теорий и предположений. У него был лишь один пример. Реальный, сработавший на практике пример. 

Дверца чуда открывается тогда, когда других дверей не остается.

Ведь что такое чудо? Событие, вероятность которого очень мала, ничтожно мала, фактически — стремится к нулю. И все же она есть. Это значило, что в одной из вероятностей ему должно повезти. 

Остальные — неизбежная жертва, которую он был готов принести.

— И все-таки, ты бы отдохнул от своей работы, — сказал Коки уже на берегу. — Никто же не помрет, если ты отоспишься денек. 

— Закончу эксперимент — и отдохну, обещаю, — ответил Каме со слабой улыбкой. — Еще раз спасибо тебе… за все.

— Да пустяки, Каме-чан, что ты такое говоришь… вообще, заходил бы почаще… — Коки смущенно тер отрастающий ежик волос, мысленно обзывая себя идиотом. Сколько еще лет должно пройти, чтобы он наконец избавился от этих приступов смущения, накатывавших на него в присутствии Каменаши?..

— Дай руку, Коки.

— Э?..

— Дай мне свою ладонь.

Каме взял его загорелую руку, обхватил мизинец и на минуту закрыл глаза. Коки смотрел на него в ступоре. 

— Ты знаешь иностранную девушку с волнистыми черными волосами? — наконец спросил Каме.

— А?..

— Кажется, она откуда-то с юга… точнее не вижу… Латинская Америка, может?

Коки вспомнил новую соседку. И почему-то заволновался:

— Н-ну… вроде, видел тут в нашем районе… а что?

— Обязательно с ней познакомься, — Каме смотрел на него серьезно. — Обязательно.

— Почему?..

— Ты сам поймешь. Ладно, мне пора. 

Каме попрощался и вышел, оставив растерянного Коки посреди веранды. Почему он не делал этого раньше? Скольким людям он бы помог найти свою вторую половину?..

 

* * *

Каме сидел на берегу всю ночь. Возвращаться в пустой дом было невыносимо. Натыкаться на тени там, где еще недавно звучал смех, и всякий раз неосознанно ловить движение на пустующем крыльце… Тем утром Казуя сразу понял, что произошло. Если бы Джин просто ушел, посчитав все случившееся ошибкой и решив избавить их обоих от дальнейшей неловкости, Казуя бы не стал его искать. Он бы позволил ему уйти. Как бы сложно ему ни было.

Но Джин никуда не уходил. Он просто исчез из этого мира. Каме понял это по привычному, но так пугавшему теперь ощущению пустоты внутри. Конец нити снова потерялся в темноте.

И с этим он смириться не мог. 

Он будет искать, куда бы ни завел его поиск. Какую бы цену ни потребовал. Он остановится лишь тогда, когда второй раз услышит четкое «нет». 

Казуя просидел в тени пирса всю ночь. Кольцо успело высоко взойти над горизонтом и растаять в утренней дымке, когда он наконец встал и встряхнулся. Последние любители ночного лова уже поставили свои суда на прикол, а утренние работяги еще не проснулись. Темнота, налившись холодной утренней синевой, по-прежнему скрывала далекие берега. Время на грани, когда природа замирает, и стихает даже вечный морской бриз, чтобы с наступлением утра задуть в обратном направлении. 

Каме зашел в тихое море, длинными пологими волнами лижущее берег. Вода была холодной, поэтому он сразу нырнул и поплыл, энергичными движениями стараясь разогреть мышцы. С каждым гребком берег удалялся. В каждый гребок он вкладывал все силы, без остатка, потому что обратного пути не будет. 

Тело было легким и текучим, словно ртуть, и казалось, что он мог бы переплыть весь океан, все океаны этой планеты, если бы захотел… Но его цель находилась за пределами этого мира. Там, на другом конце тонкой, но прочной нити, что прорезала границы пространств и указывала ему путь, как героям старых сказок. 

Это значило, что если он доберется в мир Джина, то никогда уже не вернется обратно. Нити, ведущей сюда, больше не будет. 

Если он не доберется, то просто утонет.

В любом случае, с этим миром следовало попрощаться. Казуя запоздало вспомнил, что даже не поговорил напоследок с родными. Но думать об этом уже не имело смысла. Он сделал выбор. Точнее, не выбор даже: он просто не мог поступить иначе. Каме знал, что во всем множестве вариантов вселенной не было того, где бы он остался на берегу и жил дальше, смирившись с пустотой, переступив через эти дни счастья, словно они были сном.

Силы начинали иссякать, сбивая со слаженного ритма движений и дыхания. Впервые в жизни море казалось ему чуждой, равнодушной и пугающей стихией. Каме помнил эфирный отпечаток места, указанного Коки, и знал, что до него осталось совсем немного. Если бы он сейчас оглянулся, то в предрассветных сумерках уже не различил бы берега. Но он смотрел лишь вперед.

Увидев свет, он больше не смог бы жить во тьме. И этот свет стоил тысяч его смертей. Тысяч вселенных, где он захлебнется в холодных волнах, — если хотя бы в одной из них ему повезет.

Гребок. Вдох. Ноги сводит судорогой. Это пустяк, когда ты умеешь управляться с эфирными потоками…

Еще гребок. Уже рядом. Серая ртуть моря будто нарочно успокаивается, превращаясь в зеркало под все еще темным небом.

Зеркало, которое ничего не отражает.

Мыса нет. 

На что он надеялся?.. Силы тают, но он знает, что продержится на воде еще долго, если их не тратить. Возможно, утром его заметят и спасут…

Вдох. Гребок. Ему не нужно спасение. Ему нужно за грань.

_«Почему из всех людей именно ты, Казу? Почему ты?..»_

Не знаю. Гребок. Резкие, судорожные движения усталых рук глушат боль в груди.

_«Я никуда тебя не отпущу, обещаю. Никогда»._

Нет ни теней, ни скал, и серебро светлеющего неба разбегается по волнам, пронзительно-четкой линией рисуя горизонт. Лишь глубина под его ногами зияет пугающим темным провалом. Глубокий вдох. И — нырок. 

Где же ты, дверь?.. Словно упругая мембрана, глубина сопротивляется проникновению, выталкивая его легкое тело на поверхность. Но Казуя с детства был упрямым. Он не отступал ни перед скепсисом тренеров, ни перед враждебностью одногруппников, ни перед насмешками маститых ученых. Ни — тем более — перед собственным страхом.

Заканчивается воздух. Глупое тело пытается дышать водой, но трахею сводит судорогами, и эфир уже не слушается его панических команд. Это страшно.

Боже, это так страшно.

Даже зная, что это конец, Каме еще верит в чудо. Вода заполняет легкие, но боли уже нет. В темно-зеленой глубине становится тихо и почти уютно. Она распахивает свои объятия, и он падает, падает, падает в бездну глубже Марианской впадины…

 

Значит, не в этой вероятности.

 

_«…Казу-чан! Это бейсбольный мяч, а не погремушка!»_

_«…и приз MVP финального матча получает Каменаши Казуя-кун…»_

_«…какая разница, что ты взял не ту ноту! Посмотри на них! Они нас любят! Все эти сотни девчонок!..»_

_«…спасибо, Каменаши-сенсей, что спасли моего сына…»_

_«…это же чудо, что нам дали найти друг друга. Самое настоящее чудо…»_

_«…Мне тут пришла в голову мелодия. Ну, так… смутно…»_

Музыка, которую Джин напевал ночью на берегу, последним отблеском гаснущего мира звучала в его сознании перед тем, как все поглотила тьма.

 

* * *

Мост растворялся в лучах восходящего солнца, полупрозрачный, похожий на бред больного сознания. Спотыкаясь на ватных ногах, Джин кинулся к человеку. Перевернул тонкое тело, отбросил с лица мокрые золотые пряди, не веря своим глазам. Перегнул его через колено, помогая откашляться.

Не может быть. Нет. 

Холодные пальцы вцепились в его воротник мертвой хваткой.

— Джин…

— Как ты…

— Я нашел тебя… нашел…

Нет, нет, только не это. Только не сюда… только не он…

— Казу! — он сгреб в охапку мокрое тело, прижал к себе, сбитый с толку, оглушенный. Слова с трудом протолкнулись сквозь сжатое слезами горло:

— Господи, Казу, что ты наделал?! Что же ты, мать твою, наделал?.. Как же ты здесь… Казу…

— Я люблю тебя…

— Я знаю, знаю, — отчаянно шептал Джин, целуя его лицо, стискивая руками дрожащее тело, боясь поверить в его реальность. 

Это было страшнее смерти, страшнее ада — утянуть за собой в ад Казую. Джин всхлипывал, проклиная тот день, когда свалился в его безмятежную жизнь и принес с собой хаос. И Казуя бесстрашно шагнул в бездну за ним. Что теперь будет?..

— Все хорошо, — улыбнулся Каме сквозь слезы, гладя его затылок. Карие глаза искрились светом, будто солнечный янтарь. — Мы вместе. И больше я тебя никуда не отпущу.

— Ты не понимаешь… этот мир… тут…

— Не важно, — его губы, живительно-влажные, соленые от морской воды и слез, проглотили поток слов. 

Они целовались, задыхаясь и отдавая дыхание друг другу. Это было правильно. Черт возьми, это было так правильно и естественно, что вся предыдущая жизнь казалась ошибкой, блужданием в темном лабиринте без цели и смысла. Теперь Джин наконец нашел выход. Выбрался на свет, который больше его не пугал. 

Обнимая Казу, он ненавидел себя за то, что счастлив.

— Как ты сумел?.. — спросил Джин чуть позже, когда оба успокоились и просто сидели на песке, прильнув друг к другу.

— Коки показал, где ты появился, — обессиленно прошептал Каме, устроив голову на его груди. — И рассказал про мираж, отражение мыса, которое иногда возникает в воде… я сопоставил с картой и понял, что это мыс Мурото… То самое место, откуда перескочил ты.

— У нас тоже есть миражи, Казу! Мост… Я догадался, что это просто второй горизонт, горизонт твоего мира… Я долго сидел на берегу, потом поплыл в море, но он так и не появился…

— Он не появляется просто так, Джин…

— Я знаю… Боже, что ты сделал?

— Я плыл. И потом силы закончились… Тогда я нырнул. Думал, что это всё… — Каме на секунду умолк, крепче прижался к груди Джина. — Но меня вытолкнуло на поверхность, и в тот момент я увидел отражение мыса в воде. А затем и сам мыс. И этот островок рядом… У вас тут волны сильнее, чем в нашем мире, и от неожиданности я нахлебался воды… Но это пустяки…

— Боже, глупый… а если бы ты утонул?

Каме промолчал. Он не стал напоминать Джину про другие ветки вселенной, в которых, скорее всего, не увидел никакого мыса и действительно утонул. И про те, в которых Джин не дождался его на этом островке.

Они были вместе - здесь и сейчас. И это единственное, что имело значение.

 

* * *

Мотор завелся не сразу, а только после особо изощренной матерной тирады. Джин оглянулся: Казуя спал на дне катера, укрытый брезентовым пологом от злого солнца, бледный и изможденный, как призрак, но всё же реальный. Хотелось дотянуться до него и не отпускать, чтобы тот никуда не испарился, но Джин заставил себя сосредоточиться на насущных проблемах. 

Он вывел катер к руслу реки и немного сбавил скорость, опасаясь напороться на отмели и горы хлама на дне. Жажда все еще мучила, но Джин решил потерпеть до укрытия. Рисковать своей шкурой он больше не собирался. Он должен заботиться о Казу — теперь по-настоящему.

Лавируя между островками хлама, он добрался до верховьев реки за час. Дальше катер не пройдет. Придется оставить его здесь и топать пешком несколько километров. 

Джин соскочил с борта и затащил катер на берег, куда-то в заросли. Маскировка так себе, но сейчас было не до того. Джин присел и поднял спящего Казую на руки. В другое время он бы сделал это с легкостью, но сейчас, обессиленный от жажды и голода, понимал, что далеко его не унесет. 

Тот зашевелился и открыл глаза.

— Джин… Почему ты меня держишь? Где мы?..

— Т-шшш. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально… Да отпусти уже меня, ты сам на ногах не стоишь!

Джин подчинился.

— Нам нужно идти, Казу. Укрытие километрах в десяти. 

Он не стал говорить, насколько опасно перемещаться по светлу, да еще и без оружия, потому что выбора все равно не было — дожидаться ночи было еще опаснее. За день они совсем обессилят. Да и кто знает, какие еще напасти могли свалиться здесь на их головы…

— Постой.

Каме подошел к нему вплотную. Взял за плечи и закрыл глаза. Джин ощутил странную легкость, побежавшую по телу. Затекшие мышцы расслаблялись, даже жажда немного притупилась.

— Лучше?

— Что ты сделал?

— Да пустяки… 

Джин привлек его к себе, зарылся лицом в спутанные волосы, пробормотав:

— Волшебник…

Мягкие губы коснулись в ответ его шеи, и Джин почувствовал их улыбку.

Он крепко сжал маленькую ладонь, и они пошли.

 

* * *

Джин учил Каме перемещаться короткими перебежками от зарослей до зарослей, всякий раз замирая, чтобы оглядеть округу. Объяснял, что пить воду с поверхности нельзя — только из самых глубоких ключей и колодцев (этот остров пострадал от ядерных атак меньше всего, и грунтовые воды здесь не были заражены). Рассказывал, какой ветер может пригнать радиоактивные тучи, как укрываться от жалящего радиацией солнца и что делать в случае дождя. Казуя выполнял все без лишних слов, серьезно и с полной сосредоточенностью, хотя окружающие пейзажи с виду не вызывали тревоги. Девственно-чистые леса и яркие цветы устилали живописные холмы, лишь кое-где среди зарослей еще можно было различить скелеты строений. 

Но Каме не расслаблялся. Он перемещался по лесу так бесшумно, будто прошел школу спецназа. Ни одна ветка не хрустнула под его ногами, не закачался ни один куст. 

— Я просто чувствую, — сказал он в ответ на недоумение Джина, мало что прояснив.

Они добрались до бункера быстрее, чем Джин рассчитывал.

— Стой, кто идет?! — раздался из кустов выкрик.

— Свои, — проворчал Джин, поднимая руку. 

— Аканиши-сан! А кто это с вами?

— Мой друг. 

На этом допрос был окончен. Миновав уступ большого холма и рощу, где Джин недавно охотился на лазутчиков, они дошли до маленького, неприметного холмика землянки и наконец забрались внутрь.

И только теперь, оказавшись в прохладной уютной темноте, Джин понял, как был напряжен весь этот день — будто отпустили туго натянутую тетиву. Он без сил привалился к стене, зашарил рукой в поисках висевшего фонаря. Пальцы дрожали и не слушались.

Наконец он справился. Тусклого света старых батареек хватало лишь на то, чтобы чуть разогнать темноту. Но никогда еще это логово не казалось ему таким уютным и родным. Он сумел… Доставил Казу живым и невредимым…

— Джин, — просочился в его сознание голос. — Джин! Где вода?

Джин вскинулся и понял, что сидит на полу, почти отключившись. В следующий момент его губ коснулось что-то прохладное, и он потянулся навстречу живительной влаге.

— Стой, стой, не так много, — Каме отнял от его рта ковш. — Потихоньку… вот так…

Сознание постепенно прояснялось. Хороший же из него защитник, что Казу приходится поить его, как дитя. Повезло еще, что не вырубился по дороге…

— А теперь отдохнем немного. Вставай... Отдохнем, а потом перекусим, ладно? — в голосе Каме зазвучали знакомые успокаивающие нотки. Он потянул его и помог перебраться на лежак. Джину сделалось стыдно. 

— Казу, это мой мир, а ты и тут обо мне заботишься… Так нечестно… а ну перестань хозяйничать…

— Бака, — тихонько засмеялся Каме, устраиваясь рядом на узкой постели, оплетая его своим телом, будто одеялом. — Отдохнешь — и командуй, сколько захочется. 

— И ты всё будешь выполнять? — пробормотал Джин сквозь сон, обняв его покрепче. 

— Всё-всё. 

— Это хорошо… потому что тут опасно… но я тебя защищу… Казу…

— Спи, Джин. Спи…

 

* * *

Проснулся Джин в кромешной темноте, запоздало чертыхнувшись на очередную партию бездарно загубленных батареек. Пора уже взяться за ум. Каникулы в прекрасном мире закончились, и теперь их ждали будни с ежедневной борьбой за выживание. 

Джин провел рукой по теплой спине прижавшегося к нему Каме. Мозг до сих пор до конца не осмыслил его реальности. Джин ничего не видел в темноте, но чувствовал легкое дыхание, щекочущее его шею и правую ключицу. Задыхаясь от нежности, он скользнул ладонью по затылку Казу, зарывшись пальцами в спутанные, жесткие от морской соли локоны, нашел мочку уха и ощутил ровное биение жилки чуть ниже. Хотелось прижаться к ней губами, почувствовать сквозь тонкую кожу, как учащается пульс, как дыхание становится жадным и быстрым, как жизнь струится по этому телу, переполняя до предела, до стона, срывающегося с горячих губ… Впервые Джин не гнал такие мысли из головы. Впервые не стыдился. 

Но Казу устал. Он должен выспаться как следует. Джин сделал глубокий вдох, успокаивая фантазию, и осторожно, стараясь его не потревожить, убрал свою руку с гладкой кожи оголившегося плеча. 

Горячие пальцы перехватили ее где-то в темноте.

Джин замер. Сердце прыгнуло и разогналось.

— Джин…

Он сглотнул.

— Казу… Когда ты проснулся?

— Пару минут назад.

И тут же вся недавняя уверенность слетела с Джина, будто поднятая ветром юбка с робкой школьницы. Но пальцы Каме прочно вплелись в его собственные, а дыхание толкнулось в губы:

— Я больше не дам тебе слинять.

Джину хотелось сказать, что он и не собирался, что он никогда больше не будет сомневаться, хотелось рассказать, о чем он только что думал, но всё его тело будто сковало невидимыми путами, лишь сердце стучало все быстрее и быстрее. Мышцы напрягались и затвердевали под ласковыми касаниями пальцев, медленно скользивших по его груди и животу.

— Все еще цепляешься за нормы гибнущего мира?..

В горячем шепоте Каме чувствовалась нотка отчаяния. Конечно, он ничего не знает. Откуда ему знать, что творится в голове у Джина? Особенно, когда он сам этого не вполне понимает. Лишь притягивает, говорит нежные слова — а затем отталкивает, доведя до грани… 

Так и не найдя слов, изнывая от внутренних споров, Джин спустил руки на упругие ягодицы и рывком толкнул на себя, давая почувствовать то, что не мог озвучить. Каме задохнулся на вдохе, и Джин воспользовался моментом, чтобы перевернуть его, накрыть своим телом, а затем найти сладкие губы и сразу ворваться во влажную глубину.

Джин не представлял, как можно привыкнуть к этому чувству. Каждый раз сносило крышу, будто впервые. И когда Казуя податливо впускал его глубже, с тихим стоном зарывая пальцы в его волосы, у Джина будто что-то горячо взрывалось внутри. Его затягивало в бездонную воронку. Бросало в невесомость. Даже странно было называть обыденным словом «поцелуй» это почти религиозное переживание.

Как он сумел остановиться тогда на берегу?..

— Джин…

Этот сладкий стон сорвал тормоза окончательно. Джин прикусил нежную губу, оттянул, хрипя от безумного желания, судорожно сунул руку под рубашку — туда, где дрожали упругие мышцы, где влажнела от жара шелковая кожа. 

Тесная темнота убежища запульсировала, наполнившись сбитым дыханием. Они терлись друг о друга, лихорадочно выпутываясь из одежды, словно из старых, отживших свое коконов. Ослепленные темнотой, оглушенные близостью, дрожащие, будто в лихорадке, задыхались в поцелуях и сдавленных стонах, вжимались друг в друга бедрами, ласкали руками везде, куда могли дотянуться. Исступленно облизывали соленую кожу, порой встречаясь губами, чтобы вновь замереть в безвременьи сладкого, ненасытного поцелуя. 

Уткнувшись лицом в выемку у основания длинной шеи, Джин жадно втянул сводящий с ума запах: моря, пота и чего-то неуловимо-сладкого, ни с чем не сравнимого — запах его Казу, знакомый с детства. Заскользил языком по нежной коже, прижался губами, всосал, прикусил, почувствовав трепет горячей жилки. Каме задышал быстрее, заметался. Хотелось смаковать его, как нежнейшее пирожное с десятком слоев, перекатывать на языке, как изысканное вино со сложным букетом, но вновь, как в ресторане мира Казу, Джин просто не мог уместить всех ощущений. Какой из него эстет? Он больше походил на оголодавшего дикаря, дорвавшегося до еды, чем на неспешно вкушающего яства гедониста.

Рука Джина почти бессознательно скользнула вниз, стягивая последние разделявшие их лоскутки ткани, уже влажные от возбуждения. Ласковые пальцы Каме пробежались по его широкой спине и крепко стиснули ягодицы. Сопротивляться не было ни сил, ни желания. Джин толкнулся бедрами навстречу — от соприкосновения разгоряченной плоти будто импульс прошил все тело. Он застонал. 

— Джин… не сдерживайся…

— Шшш, Казу… перестань командовать.

Смех Каме прозвучал на низких, незнакомых нотках:

— Есть, мой командир.

Джину стало еще жарче. Каждый вздох, каждое слово, каждое движение Каме сейчас заводили его все дальше и дальше к неизведанной грани. Он прокрался рукой между их животами, гладя твердые мышцы пресса, нырнул в продолговатую ямку пупка, потом скользнул еще ниже, следуя за дорожкой мягких, почти незаметных волос, переходящих в жесткие. 

Каме задержал дыхание. Выгнулся, нетерпеливо качнулся навстречу, выдохнул с дрожью в голосе:

— Ради бога, только не останавливайся сейчас…

Джин провел пальцем по набухшей, сочащейся смазкой головке, и получил в ответ стон в полный голос. 

— Бака, — только и хватило воздуха, чтобы выдохнуть. — Ни за что… 

Джина бы сейчас не остановила и ядерная атака. Он переживал, немного боялся, был ошарашен пониманием, что пол действительно не имел никакого значения, но даже и не думал поворачивать назад. Они наконец-то были вместе, и он хотел насладиться каждым моментом.

Именно ради таких моментов стоило выживать, убивать, всякий раз заставлять себя идти дальше на голом усилии воли, когда разум уже не мог отыскать смысла и цели. Не ради секса. А ради единения, полного и абсолютного, с человеком, который видел в тебе центр мира, и который был дороже всех миров для тебя самого.

Одна минута такой любви стоила десяти лет ада. 

— Джин… а-аах… Джин…

Казуя стонал, толкаясь в его ладонь, ласкавшую все увереннее, все самозабвеннее. Джин глотал стоны прямо с его языка, слизывал сладкие звуки, давно сбившись с дыхания. Тело дрожало в экстазе, так, будто ласкали его. Наверное, это и была красная нить. Невидимая связь, что позволяла ему чувствовать любимого, воспринимать каждой клеткой его наслаждение. 

Джин ощутил, как напряглось под ним тело Казу, как метнулась в сторону его голова, как оргазм прошил его тело волной дрожи и выплеснулся в руку Джина. Слишком быстро, но кто из них сейчас был в состоянии сдерживаться?..

— Джи-ин…

Сходя с ума от возбуждения, он юркнул скользкой ладонью ниже, между ягодиц, почувствовал пальцами сжавшиеся, пульсирующие мышцы. Слишком узко… как это вообще возможно?.. Каме развел ноги, оплел ими его талию, потянул на себя. Теряя голову, Джин ткнулся в тесное, влажное пространство между его ног, ощутив узкую глубину входа и не решаясь проникнуть внутрь.

— Давай, — выдохнул Каме. — Давай, Джин…

— Нет… не так сразу… Казу, я ничего об этом не знаю, я не хочу делать тебе больно, — выпалил он на одном дыхании. 

— Мне не важно…

— _Мне_ важно.

Джин отыскал его губы и пресек дальнейшие споры. Казуя, видимо, вспомнил, кто командует в этом мире, и больше не возмущался. А может, понял, что Джин уже и без того был на грани. 

Настолько на грани, что утратил контроль над происходящим. Забросив ногу на его бедра, Каме стремительным броском перевернул их, снова оказавшись сверху. То, что последовало дальше, не посещало Джина даже в самых смелых фантазиях (впрочем, до сегодняшнего дня он гнал их из своей головы, как кощунство). Нежные касания пальцев вдруг сменились влажными и дразнящими — языка, а живот защекотали мягкие кончики волос. Застонав, Джин судорожно впился пальцами в крепкие плечи, нашел в темноте затылок.

— Казу… что ты…

— Шшш, — щекотнуло оголенные нервы прохладное дыхание. — Я хочу тебя, Джин…

— Ка…зу…

И вновь Джин проклинал и благодарил темноту, скрывшую от него то, что дорисовывало воображение, — иначе он бы кончил от одного зрелища. Руки, язык, губы… горячая, нежная глубина, вобравшая его в себя, заставив забыть обо всем и стонать, стонать, разрываясь от ощущений. Разрядка стегнула неожиданно, ослепительно, как молния, и Джин даже не сумел предупредить. Каме глотнул, закашлялся, выпустил его со сдавленным звуком. 

Пьяный и ослабевший от оргазма, Джин неловко сгреб его в объятия. Зашептал пропавшим голосом:

— Казу, прости… прости, ради бога… Я такой идиот... я…

И захлебнулся под яростной атакой губ, солоноватых от его собственного вкуса.

— Перестань уже, — выдохнули эти губы в его рот, — хватит бояться каждого шага. 

Каме больше не уступал, он диктовал свою волю в поцелуе, и Джина охватывала эйфория — подчиняться ему было так сладко. Он не мог понять, какой Каме ему нравится больше, — тот, что трепетал под его ласками и спал на его груди, словно котенок, или тот, что сейчас с силой оттягивал волосы на его затылке, запрокидывая голову, чтобы удобнее завладеть его ртом.

Он просто любил Каме. Именно такого. Со всеми его контрастами и противоречиями. Любил того самого мальчишку, который восхищенными глазами следил за тем, как Джин пел и танцевал, который отчитывал его за глупые выходки, за безалаберность, а в следующий момент уже сам творил с ним глупости и встревал в разные истории.

Что было бы, останься тот Казуя жив? Поняли бы они свои чувства? Сумели бы принять?.. А ведь где-то, наверное, была вселенная, в которой Казу не пошел на бейсбол и остался с ним… В которой не было взрыва. Или — вовсе не было войны. Где они спокойно выросли и стали айдолами. Каме, конечно же, сводил с ума всю Японию, и никто уже не помнил нескладного мальчишку с густыми бровями, помешанного на бейсболе… Кроме Джина, разумеется.

Наверное, это был хороший мир, где они были неразлучны. 

В сладкой истоме он опустился на горячее тело Каме, уткнулся в его шею, вымотанный и счастливый. Бешеный стук сердец сливался в единый ритм, и Джину некстати пришла в голову мелодия. Он засмеялся, подрагивая под ласкавшими его взмокшую спину ладонями.

— Что такое?

— Мне даже в такой момент музыка лезет в башку. Точно, я бы стал крутым музыкантом. 

— Я помню ту мелодию, которую ты пел на берегу, — шепнул Каме. — Придумай к ней слова.

— Я постараюсь…

Джин приподнялся на локтях и прошелся поцелуями вверх по его шее, отыскивая губы. Они целовались долго и неспешно, растягивая каждое мгновение и привыкая чувствовать друг друга по-новому. Это было несложно. Всё-таки они были созданы друг для друга.

— Казу… а если бы мы не были связаны? — спросил Джин неожиданно для себя самого. — Если бы не было никакой красной нити… полюбил бы ты меня?

В тишине было слышно, как Каме легонько выдохнул. Джин пожалел, что спросил. В самом деле, ну что в нем любить? Глупый, неграмотный дикарь, да еще и нерешительный…

— Я не знаю, — сказал Каме наконец. — Как я могу ответить на этот вопрос?

— Ну, представь меня просто человеком, которого ты встретил на улице… или там, своим одноклассником… За что ты мог бы в меня влюбиться?

— Вот ты о чем, — в голосе Казу послышалась смешинка. — Ба-ака. Если бы люди любили за достоинства, всё было бы очень просто. И безнадёжно.

— Безнадёжно?..

— Угу. Всю любовь получали бы те, кто и так прекрасен. Кому некуда дальше расти. Кому она не нужна. — Казуя скользнул пальцами в спутанные волосы Джина, гладя его нежно, так что тому захотелось заурчать. — Тогда я мог бы не ждать и не искать, а просто разослать анкеты знакомым людям. Найти себе хорошую девушку, полюбить ее за многочисленные достоинства и построить нормальную семью, как ты выразился.

Джину стало стыдно. В самом деле, теперь это звучало так нелепо.

— Прости меня за те слова. Наверно, все это было слишком быстро для меня… я перепаниковал…

— Это ты меня прости. Я должен был понять и не давить.

Джин обнял его, перевернул и устроил на своей груди. Толку теперь выяснять, кто виноват? Уже ничего не исправить. Они оказались в мире, который в любую минуту грозил развалиться на куски, в мире, где у них не было будущего — лишь настоящее. Джин был намерен жить каждым моментом и не тратить их больше на всякие рефлексии и сомнения.

 

* * *

Отыскав на ощупь несколько свечей, Джин наконец-то зажег свет. Бардак в их тесной землянке живо иллюстрировал недавнюю любовную лихорадку: голову кружило от запаха секса, повсюду валялись спешно сорванные вещи, покрывало комком громоздилось в углу лежака, а маленькая соломенная подушка неведомо как очутилась в углу у ящиков. Каме полулежал на кровати, рассматривая помещение. Их взгляды впервые за день встретились.

Джину стало жарко. Опасаясь, что снова нахлынет робость, он поспешно юркнул в постель и обнял Казу, так и замерев. Нет — зависнув. Тот был прекрасен в своей беззащитной наготе, с неровным румянцем на щеках и зацелованными губами. Взмокшие, лохматые волосы и блеск в темных глазах… полуприкрытые веки… и эта почти незнакомая, сносящая голову улыбка чертенка, притаившаяся в уголках губ… 

— В следующий раз сделаем это при свете, — решил Джин.

Каме засмеялся и прильнул к его губам. 

Пора было подумать о еде, но Джин еще некоторое время не мог оторваться от своего сладкого десерта. Теперь, утолив первый голод, можно было посмаковать. Он обнаружил пару засосов на белой шее Казу, спустился ниже, добравшись до маленьких сосков. Лизнул один и захихикал.

— Казу, они совсем не выросли с детства.

Тот дал ему шуточный подзатыльник:

— Ну и что. Они… делают свое дело… ммммм…

— И очень неплохо, судя по твоим стонам…

Перекатывая языком затвердевший бархатный комочек, Джин подумал, что та «неестественность», что раньше его пугала, теперь лишь забавляла. Всё это было немножко странно, немножко дико, удивительно и так до одури сладко, что Джину хотелось смеяться от чувства, наконец-то на полную развернувшегося в его груди.

Момент бесцеремонно разрушил жалобный стон чьего-то живота.

— Так, все, едим, — решительно оторвался от своего занятия Джин. 

Он встал, отыскал на полу и влез в свои чудо-штаны. Всё-таки его паранойя при выборе одежды в мире Каме оказалась очень кстати: волшебная ткань выглядела абсолютно свежей и мягкой. Чего нельзя было сказать об остальной их одежде, задубевшей от морской соли. 

Джин скептически оглядел узкие джинсы и тонкую рубашку Казуи.

— Нет, ты точно не представлял, куда собрался, — сделал он вывод.

Каме хмыкнул:

— Об этом я как-то не подумал. А то бы прихватил с собой целый рюкзак полезного в хозяйстве добра.

— Ничего, не пропадем… 

Джин стал шарить в ящиках. Нашел широтановские камуфляжные штаны и несколько маек Ямапи. У него самого была еще пара запасных курток. Главное, что ботинки у Каме были хоть и легкие, но добротные. С обувью была бы проблема.

— Вот, надень. Подкатать немного придется… Хотя… постой.

Джин опустил ведро в колодец и набрал воды.

— Увы, ванну организовать не могу, но с грунтовыми водами тут повезло, так что иногда можем позволить себе мыться, — объяснил он. — Иди сюда.

В закутке был устроен санузел. Джин тщательно вымыл Каме, тем не менее стараясь не тратить зря воду. Хотя было сложно не залюбоваться тем, как она бежит по сочным изгибам его тонкого тела. Казуя, в свою очередь, помог вымыться Джину. Под конец купания оба были довольно возбуждены, и лишь настойчивый голод заставил их оторваться друг от друга.

Джин подсчитал запасы еды, и у него резко испортилось настроение. Он вытащил большой кусок сушеного мяса, фрукты и сухие лепешки. Оставалось лишь несколько банок консервов, маленький мешочек риса и пара растворимых сублиматов еще из довоенных запасов. Это значило, что скоро придется устраивать вылазку за добычей.

Казуя с энтузиазмом жевал этот скупой паек, запивая водой, и даже не думал жаловаться. Мясо, похоже, ему даже понравилось.

— Это оленина, — объяснил Джин. — На редкость удачная охота была. Крупную дичь сейчас редко встретишь — все повымирали. Остались всякие гады и крысы. Но их есть опасно — заразу или радиацию подхватить можно. Рыба тоже непонятно в каких водах плавала. Птицы летают где попало. Растения только в последнее время разрослись на радиоактивных дождичках. В общем, с едой тут задница.

— А как узнать, где есть радиация? — спросил Каме.

— Был у нас дозиметр, да сломался. Фиг теперь найдешь их. Так что — только головой думать, — объяснил Джин. — Здесь, на Сикоку, только на севере была пара взрывов, АЭС были закрыты сразу после Фукусимы, поэтому радиация в основном приносная. С каждым годом она всё ослабевает. Южные города практически безопасны — но там почти все разграбили. Вообще, на самом деле, я даже не уверен, что дожди до сих пор радиоактивны. Все подстраховываются по привычке. Мы с голодухи лопали яблоки с дерева — и ничего, не померли…

— Но если все в природе может быть заражено, то что же тогда есть?

— Довоенные запасы. Поэтому все так дерутся за контроль над руинами городов. Там всегда можно что-то откопать. Казалось бы, сколько лет прошло… но бывает — наткнешься на какой-нибудь подвал или склад под обломками, а там добра завались…

Каме нахмурился.

— У нас еды на пару дней, — наконец признал Джин. — Так что завтра мне придется сходить за добычей…

— Джин, не ходи в города.

— Не пойду. С оружием у нас тоже засада, так что в чужие зоны соваться не вариант. — Джин с тоской вспомнил оставленный на пляже пистолет. Был еще автомат и М16, но боеприпасов — кот наплакал. — Тут горные речки неподалеку. Вода свежая, проточная, и рыба водится. Мы ели — нормально, годится.

— Я пойду с тобой, — сказал Каме. И посмотрел на него твердым, упрямым взглядом.

Этого следовало ожидать. Джин даже не мог определиться, что было хуже: оставлять Каме тут, одного, и с ума сходить от беспокойства — или брать с собой наружу, где таилось столько опасностей, но где Джин будет рядом и в случае чего сможет его защитить. 

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец. — Раз так, то будем держаться всегда вместе. Это будет наш главный закон.

В самом деле, не для того они пересекали границы миров, чтобы снова расставаться. Оба уже определились — жизнь друг без друга им не нужна.

Каме улыбнулся и забрался к нему на колени:

— Это хороший закон. Я голосую «за».

— Забудь про голосования, — Джин чмокнул его в нос. — У нас тут диктатура, забыл? Мой мир — я командую.

— Так точно, — шепнул Казуя в его губы.

Некоторое время они целовались, позабыв обо всем. Потом Каме прильнул к его груди, сонно притираясь поудобнее, совсем как Ниши. Оба всё ещё были вымотаны. Надо хоть свечи задуть…

— Погоди, Казу…

Джин встал, вскарабкался по ступеням, отодвинул заслонки и выглянул из бункера. Яркий свет резанул по глазам. Под такое солнце и соваться не стоило — ожоги гарантированы. Он закрыл двери и вернулся к Каме. Затушил свечи и снова устроился рядом, притянув того к себе.

— Сейчас полдень. Поспим еще немного, а после заката пойдем на рыбалку.

— Хорошо… — Каме зевнул в Джинову ключицу и закинул ногу на его бедра. Потом вспомнил что-то и снова встрепенулся: — Кстати… а тут есть другие люди? Ты что-то говорил про бункер… И тот часовой…

Джину стало не по себе. Не хотел он думать ни о каких других людях.

— Тут, неподалеку… Но нам до них дела нет, Казу. Незачем туда лезть.

— М-м… как скажешь…

Джин вспомнил о раненых. Интересно, кто-то еще жив? Что с тем мальчишкой? Наверное, Каме сумел бы помочь… Но сама мысль о том, чтобы вести его к людям, отдавалась паническим страхом внутри. Люди были главной опасностью этого мира. Люди, а вовсе не землетрясения или радиация.

Словно отзываясь его мыслям, в глубинах земли глухо загудело, и загремели, перекатываясь, патроны в ящиках. Казуя испуганно прижался к Джину.

— Не бойся, малыш… Тут такое часто. Балки крепкие, разве что земля иногда может сыпаться. Все будет хорошо.

— Угу…

 _«Все будет хорошо»…_ Что — всё? Джин не имел ни малейшего понятия, что будет с этим миром завтра. Через неделю. Через пару месяцев, когда Нибиру вырастет еще вдвое. 

Не было смысла думать о будущем этой зыбкой реальности. Единственная реальность была сейчас в его руках. 

Riaru wo… te ni irerun da… — сложились в голове строчки, вплетаясь в придуманную ранее мелодию. Из нее действительно могло выйти что-то толковое…

 

* * *

Казуя прижимался к Джину, внутренне содрогаясь от жуткого подземного гула. Сердце этой планеты таило в себе что-то недоброе. Эфир был насквозь пропитан распадом и болью. Каме пытался что-то исправить, но всякий раз внутренне сжимался, прятался в панцирь, закрывался, не успев даже настроиться. Здесь помогли бы только излучатели. 

Но рядом с Джином ему было спокойно. Словно двойная звездная система, они вращались по одной орбите, связанные невидимой нитью гравитации, и питали друг друга энергией. Вместе они были в сотни раз сильнее, чем каждый отдельно.

Закрыв глаза, Каме слушал мерное биение сердца в теплой груди и мысленно шептал благодарности высшим силам. Его поиск завершился удачей. По крайней мере, в этой вероятности.

 _«Мне теперь страшно будет делать выбор,_ — вспомнились собственные слова, сказанные Такизаве. — _Раз все эти гипотетические «если бы» реальны…»_

Проваливаясь в темную глубину сна, Каме старался не думать о тех ветках вселенной, где эта глубина стала его могилой.

 

* * *

Но глубина так просто не отпускает.

Связав его волю, сон утягивает в пучину, заставляет чувствовать, как вода разрывает альвеолы, как память в последний миг проматывает пленку жизни назад, как вырывается сознание за рушащуюся оболочку тела и растворяется в темной невесомости…

_Значит, не в этой вероятности…_

Вот как выглядит смерть. Миг, вместивший в себя вечность. А дальше — безвременье… 

 

* * *

Невесомое безбрежное пространство вновь собирается в тяжелую точку. Точку критической неустойчивости, непредсказуемости, неопределенности, где мир становится шатким, где выбор – лишь иллюзия. Он стоит на перекрестке, от которого отходят десятки дорог, и каждая из них должна быть пройдена.

И он снова жив: снова плывет, снова тонет, снова верит до последнего. И в этот раз видит на воде длинную тень чужих берегов.

Волны набрасываются на него со всех сторон, выносят на пустой берег, озаренный резкими лучами восходящего солнца. Песчаная отмель островка пуста, если не считать синего катера, одиноко приткнутого за камнями.

Каме падает на песок и судорожно тянется сознанием за нитью. 

Она уводит совсем недалеко — куда-то в море между островком и белыми берегами большой земли. Там, на дне, обрывается его мир. 

Он угодил в ту вероятность, где Джин погиб под пулями, не сумев перебраться за грань.

Казуя лежит на песке и равнодушно смотрит на то, как все выше и выше карабкается в истонченное небо ядовито-белый солнечный диск. Затем он закрывает глаза.

 

* * *

Снова — перекресток. Снова глубина, снова борьба, снова отчаянная надежда. Снова — тень на воде и яростные волны другого мира, бросающие его на песок.

Пелена перед глазами расступается, и он видит три силуэта, которые возятся с какими-то ящиками у синего катера.

— …Если организовать народ, то можно будет завалиться в гости к Ли по-серьезному, — говорит незнакомый голос. — Сами видели, как они сейчас ослаблены…

— Вот-вот, захватить Тосу вполне реально. Если закрепиться и грамотно организовать оборону, то можно будет жить спокойно...

— Стойте!.. Кто это там?

Каме поднимает голову, чтобы вдохнуть, и видит перед собой черное дуло автомата.

— Не двигаться! — чеканит такой родной голос.

— Баканиши, опусти пушку, парень чуть живой…

Ему помогают откашляться. Каме узнает Ямашиту. Он был его семпаем в университете. 

— Джин! — собирая остатки сил, тянется он к высоким ботинкам, хватается за неподвижную фигуру, пытаясь подняться на дрожащие ноги. 

— Кто ты?..

Мир плывет перед глазами, и горизонт кренится, бросая его на жесткий песок. Не та ветка… не та… 

— Эй! Эй! Дайте мне флягу! Джин, да чего стал как вкопанный?

— Это…

— В рот мне ноги, — говорит третий голос. — Да ведь он похож на Каменаши.

 

* * *

В следующей реальности островок снова пуст. Но нить уводит куда-то вглубь большого острова, и Казуя чувствует на ее конце жизнь. Отлежавшись немного в тени скал, он вытаскивает брошенный катер на воду и пытается разобраться с управлением непривычной техникой. 

К полудню его кожа покрыта красными пятнами солнечных ожогов, но он находит русло реки, которая течет в нужном направлении. Мир кажется пустым и разрушенным, поэтому страха нет. Есть лишь четкая цель. 

Он найдет Джина. 

Если злое солнце этого мира не прикончит его раньше…

 

* * *

И снова глубина. Снова смерть. Снова — реальность, в которой не произошло чуда.

 

* * *

_Отпусти. Я не хочу этого знать. Верни меня в мою вселенную, перекресток…_

 

* * *

— Казу! Казу, проснись!

Цепляясь за звенящую струну родного голоса, Каме долго и мучительно выныривал из бесконечного сна. Наконец он ощутил собственное тело и крепкую хватку рук, что трясли его за плечи.

— Ну, слава богу! Не пугай меня так! Ты что-то стонал и метался, но я никак не мог тебя разбудить!

— Джин…

— Я здесь, здесь. Все хорошо. Это просто сон, Казу…

Просто сон… Показавший ему десятки других вероятностей. Игра воображения? 

Или иные «я», неведомо как прокравшиеся в его память?

— Если что-то не противоречит логике, то оно обязательно существует в бесконечности вариантов…

— Что?.. Казу, ты о чем?

Не имело никакого значения, фантазии это или другие реальности. Такие вероятности могли бы существовать. Значит, они существовали.

И Казуя наворотил всё это ради одной-единственной встречи именно этих двух «я» из всего их множества.

Стоило ли их счастье десятков, а то и сотен, исковерканных реальностей? Счастье, которое, возможно, не продлится и нескольких дней — что ждало их впереди?..

— Да что с тобой, Казу? Что за хрень тебе приснилась?

Каме нащупал в темноте и погладил его щетинистую щеку. Да, стоило. Лучше боль, чем пустота. Лучше ринуться в безнадежный бой и погибнуть, чем жить, не чувствуя жизни.

— Просто я ненавижу физику, — пробормотал он и потянулся. — Солнце уже село? Нам пора идти…

 

* * *

По расчетам Джина, закат уже должен был погаснуть, а темнота — стать достаточно плотной, чтобы укрыть их от чужих глаз. Однако, высунувшись из убежища, он первым делом увидел багряные отсветы, озарившие стволы сосен.

Нет, это был не закат. Где-то неподалеку, за рощей, полыхал огонь.

— Замри, — шепнул он Каме.

Несколько минут никто из них не шевелился. Джин осторожно выглядывал из-за сдвинутого в сторону дернового люка, чувствуя затылком дыхание Казу. Но все оставалось спокойно, лишь редкие цикады верещали в траве. Свет походил на зарево большого кострища. Или нескольких кострищ. Когда легкий порыв ветра толкнулся в лицо, Джин уловил запах горелой органики.

— Что это? — наконец спросил Каме.

Джин вспомнил, что было по ту сторону рощи. Большая яма.

— Трупы сжигают, — сказал он наконец. Выдохнул с облегчением и выбрался наружу.

Каме бесшумно просочился за ним.

— Трупы?.. Что произошло?

— На бункер напали пять дней назад, много народу поубивали… и ранили… — сказал он, задвигая люк и тщательно маскируя вход.

— Но почему сжигают только теперь? — удивился Каме. — Ведь заражение…

— Раненые, Казу, — односложно объяснил Джин. — Тут всё не так. В этом мире они умирают.

И напрягся, когда не услышал ответа.

Он обернулся. Каме смотрел на него, нахмурившись и сузив глаза.

— В бункере есть раненые, — произнес он. — И ты мне ничего не сказал.

Джин глубоко вдохнул. Ну вот, этого он и опасался…

— Прошло уже много дней. Я даже не знал, жив ли еще кто-то. Тем более, мы сами только недавно добрались, и нам нужен был отдых…

— Отдых? — голос Каме незнакомо зазвенел. — Мы целые сутки спали и занимались любовью, а теперь спокойно идем на рыбалку! Ты и не собирался мне ничего говорить!

— Черт, Казу, я сказал, что к людям мы не пойдем, — выходя из себя, прорычал Джин. — Это ясно? Мы идем за добычей. Забудь про любовь к ближнему, благодеяния и всю эту чушь. Этот мир другой. Чем раньше ты это поймешь, тем будет лучше.

— Вот как? — Казуя даже не шелохнулся. — А я думал, мир такой, каким мы его делаем.

Джин резко сдулся. Что-то незнакомое в колючих глазах Каме лишало его всех сил, уверенности, жесткости. Лишало его веры в то, что он имел право командовать. Джин увидел их будто со стороны: два представителя разных миров, разных цивилизаций, почти во всем противоположных, будто иллюстрации из детской книжки «Что такое хорошо и что такое плохо». Он — оттуда, где плохо.

— Да, Казу, — сказал он тихо. — Это мы сделали свой мир таким. Мы и те, кто был до нас. Но теперь уже поздно что-то менять. Это замкнутый круг, понимаешь?.. Мы сломали мир, а теперь он ломает нас…

Каме глубоко вдохнул, перевел взгляд на зарево костров. Джин видел, как играют на его осунувшихся скулах желваки. Затем Казуя сел на траву и закрыл глаза.

Джин не сразу понял, что он делает. Лишь когда тот начал мелко подрагивать, а на лбу выступили бисеринки пота, до него дошло. Джин схватил его за плечи, тряхнул:

— Казу, перестань!.. Не настраивайся!

Тот вскочил, сбросил его руки, сжал кулаки. Бледное лицо было искажено мукой, глаза нехорошо блестели:

— Какой же ты идиот!.. Почему раньше мне не сказал! Там столько боли… столько… я даже отсюда чувствую…

— Я боялся тебя отпускать! — выкрикнул Джин, будто доля отчаяния Каме передалась и ему. — Я не хочу снова тебя потерять! Разве ты сам не поступал точно так же, пряча меня от Такки?..

— Тут другое! Речь о жизни людей, Джин!

— Речь и о нашей жизни тоже! Я им не доверяю… блядь, я никому не доверяю, я боюсь от тебя отойти!.. Черт… все эти мосты, проваливания из мира в мир… а если ты возьмешь и исчезнешь, так же, как и я?..

Каме закрыл глаза, подышал, стараясь успокоиться. Сказал уже тише:

— _Я_ бы никогда тебя не оставил, Джин. Я не для того…

— Что?

В его сдержанном голосе Джину послышался упрек. Каме умолк и отвернулся.

— Сейчас ты имеешь в виду, что я это сделал сознательно? Выпал из твоего мира, потому что захотел этого?..

Каме не ответил. Джин прекрасно понимал: да, вернулся он обратно потому, что до конца так и не стал частью его мира, сознательно или подсознательно — он выбрал бегство. Но сейчас какое-то детское упрямство включилось и мешало ему признать это перед Каме. Упрямство, переходящее в раздражение и вскипающее, затапливающее разум горячей волной. 

_«Я не для того…»_ — что? Не для того отыскал путь в его мир? Как будто бы Джин не сделал бы того же, если бы знал, как!

Как будто бы он не принес ради него ту же жертву — если бы у него оставалось, что приносить…

— Ты все-таки другой, — прошептал Джин, сам едва слыша свой голос в стуке крови. — Избалованный мальчишка, выросший в чудесном мире…

Каме дернулся, как от удара.

— Такой щедрый и бесстрашный… Готовый бросить все ради любви… Ты чувствуешь боль других, Казу, но знаешь ли ты, что такое настоящая потеря? Когда не _ты_ бросаешь, а _у тебя_ забирают — всё, всех близких, всю твою жизнь? Когда есть только черная земля, отпечатки теней, — и никаких мостов, никаких чудес и надежд?.. 

Слова собрались тяжелым комом в горле и почти перекрыли дыхание. 

Они действительно были разными — тот Каме и этот. В самом начале Джин был слишком обескуражен сходством, чтобы заметить; но теперь, в этой реальности, отличия выступили на передний план. Ошибкой было смешивать их в своей голове. Одна сущность, душа или что там еще… но — совершенно разные личности, выросшие в разных мирах, разных условиях. Как бы поступил тот Казуя на месте этого? Ринулся бы за своим счастьем в неизвестность, оставив всех, кому он был дорог? Ринулся бы в эту любовь, так отчаянно и нетерпеливо требуя взаимности?

Джин привык его защищать, но была ли нужна _этому_ Каме его защита?.. Даже здесь, в чужом мире, он оставался спокойным и уверенным, со всеми своими волшебными умениями и четкими представлениями о добре и зле… 

Кого Джин любил на самом деле?

Между ними плотным пологом, свинцовой заслонкой шлюза висела тишина. Джин сидел, отвернувшись, уставившись в темноту, и чувствовал, как позади подрагивает Каме, каким-то неведомым чувством. Но мыслей его он прочесть не мог, а тот лишь молчал, молчал и будто растворялся в темноте.

Наверное, Джин точно так же растворился в темноте, отторгнутый миром Каме, будто инородное тело. Выйти было куда проще, чем войти, — стоило лишь пожелать, даже неосознанно… Стоило лишь начать сомневаться…

_Я не держу тебя. Я не имею права. Уходи, ты еще можешь все переиграть._

Джин закаменел, боясь повернуться и увидеть лишь темноту. Он перестал чувствовать Каме.

Казалось, будто глухая тишина поймала его в свой капкан, и он застрял, неподвижный, потерявший счет времени. Над холмами, преследуя тонкий месяц старой луны, взошла Нибиру. Костры почти догорели, лишь у самой земли за частоколом стволов еще можно было различить отсветы тлеющих углей. И тогда за его спиной, совсем рядом, наконец послышалось шевеление.

_Я бы никогда тебя не оставил, Джин._

Тугой ком слез толкнулся и застрял в горле. Джин понимал, что опять повторяет прошлую ошибку, впуская в сердце идиотские сомнения. Почему он не мог любить так же самоотверженно и решительно?..

— Ты прав, я другой, — сдавленно сказал Каме и поднялся на ноги. — Отведи меня в бункер, Джин.

_Я другой. Но для меня ты один._


	8. Глава 7

Эфир был густой и плотный. Почти осязаемый. Он слепил, оглушал и не давал вдохнуть, подобно темной вязкой глубине, в которой даже мысли ускользали сквозь пальцы. Тысячи образов и ощущений сменяли друг друга в бешеном калейдоскопе. Инфополе этого мира бурлило в агонии, уже зная о его судьбе. Отголоски грядущей гибели, будто круги от брошенного в воду камня, волна за волной сотрясали эфир.

Все связи и потоки были искажены этим гигантским штормом. Все постоянные сместились, выученные назубок схемы и приемы больше не работали. Хирург, вынужденный производить пересадку сердца на поле боя, без специальной аппаратуры, должно быть, и то чувствовал бы себя увереннее. 

Каме, в довесок ко всему, не был хирургом. Из инструментов у него было лишь несколько грубых ножей и шприцы с какими-то препаратами, о природе которых он мог только догадываться. Он даже не мог структурировать жидкости организма, чтобы справиться с заражением, отравлявшим клетку за клеткой, орган за органом этого маленького тела. Ему нечем было ускорить процесс регенерации тканей, без чего все усилия сходили на нет, — элементарная задача для узконаправленного излучателя. 

У него не было ничего, кроме собственных умений. Кроме собственных сил.

Но и это было немало.

...Тем вечером Джин больше не возражал — провел его через рощу к небольшой расщелине, прорезавшей склон горы, где скрывался вход в бункер. Сказал что-то людям из охраны. Каме плохо понимал их речь — к выговору Джина он уже привык, да и тот старался подстраиваться под его язык, но между собой люди этого мира говорили на каком-то малопонятном слэнге. Каме пытался вслушиваться, но его способности к языкам всегда оставляли желать лучшего.

Бункер был огромен. По размаху и сухой технологичности он напоминал стыковочные узлы и технические палубы Кольца — толстые двери шлюзов, вереницы отсеков, квадратные колонны, поддерживающие свод. Никаких излишеств и украшений. Голая функциональность.

Отличием было то, что бункер пребывал в упадке. Ржавчина разъедала некогда надежные конструкции, вентиляционные решетки и двухъярусные койки, бесконечными рядами уходившие в темноту. Отличием была эта самая темнота: глухая, безнадежная, непроницаемая, как крышка гроба. Она давила и стирала чувство времени. Тусклый свет керосиновых горелок не достигал даже дальней стены небольшого медицинского отсека, увязая в толщах мрака.

Он задыхался. От плотной темноты огромного пространства, от безысходности и чужой боли, которыми был пропитан эфир. Хотелось не то сбежать, не то забиться еще глубже, в самый дальний темный уголок, сжаться там в комок и слиться с темнотой.

Здесь не было здоровых людей. Здесь даже радость походила на хрупкую сахарную корку, под которой таилась гниющая субстанция безнадежности и упадка. 

Каме был рад, что попал в этот мир. Он был нужен. Он мог помочь. 

...В теле шестилетнего мальчика не осталось, казалось, ни одного целого органа. Даже Казуя не мог понять, как он протянул столько дней, какая ниточка до сих пор удерживала его в этом мире. И еще — Каме не мог понять Джина. Не мог понять того чудовищного равнодушия, что сковало его сердце ледяным панцирем. Этот лёд, который он впервые разглядел в своей половинке только в этом мире, поражал куда сильнее, чем царивший здесь упадок.

Впрочем, изменилось бы что-нибудь, приди он на день раньше? Каме доводилось вытаскивать и более сложных пациентов, но тогда в его распоряжении была вся аппаратура одного из лучших медицинских центров Японии. Теперь он клял себя, что не захватил, подобно Джину, рюкзак с набором для выживания.

Ему ничего не оставалось, как самому стать инструментом. 

Каме и вообразить не мог, что способен на такое. Оттягивать боль на себя, перестраивать молекулярную структуру тканей только за счет собственной энергии, голыми руками вводя эфирные поля в резонанс. Может быть, Джин был прав, и все это было чудом, а не наукой. Каме уже не мог определить. Он переступил за грань собственных сил — и обнаружил вместо пустоты огромный, неведомый прежде резервуар.

А может, все дело было в _нем_.

Даже не поднимая глаз, Каме внутренним взором видел сидящую в углу фигуру. Джин надвинул капюшон на глаза, положил на колени громоздкий автомат, не убирая с него рук, и застыл. Он не шевелился, лишь цепко провожал взглядом любого, кто появлялся в поле зрения, готовый среагировать в мгновение ока. В эфире он походил на сжавшегося огненного ежа. Казуя не чувствовал угрозы от этих людей, напротив — на него смотрели с изумлением и надеждой, о чем-то перешептываясь на своем странном наречии и тыча пальцами. Но Джин не отходил ни на шаг. 

И это действительно помогало — пусть и немножко не так, как это представлял себе Джин. Одно его присутствие рождало в Каме новые силы.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — толкнулся в липкую паутину эфира его голос.

Каме вскинулся, почувствовав на плечах твердые ладони. Это было невозможно — ничто не могло его отвлечь, когда он погружался так глубоко, но этот голос, казалось, обладал силой прорезать все слои реальности и достигать его рассудка, в каких бы дебрях он ни блуждал. Это произошло во сне, и вот теперь — снова. 

— Отдохнуть и поесть, — настойчиво повторил Джин.

Каме вовсе не хотел есть, но темный взгляд был непреклонен. 

Шатаясь, он поднялся и проследовал за Джином в соседний отсек. 

Какая-то женщина принесла им сухих лепешек, волоча левую ногу и о чем-то жалобно причитая. Казуя уловил лишь общий смысл — она молила не забирать всю еду, потому что у нее почти ничего не осталось.

— Джин, что ты делаешь? — Каме скрипнул зубами, но усталость обесцветила его голос, лишив гнева.

— Не ведись, Каме. У этой хомячихи полные мешки запасов. Пускай делятся. Задаром ты, что ли, ради них впрягаешься?

Джин упрямо стриг всех обитателей бункера под одну гребенку. Временами Казуе казалось, что он вовсе не видел в них людей. 

Он вздохнул и подозвал женщину. Та осторожно проковыляла ближе.

— Давайте, я посмотрю вашу ногу.

— Я, кажется, велел тебе отдохнуть, Казуя, — нахмурился Джин.

— Она дала нам еду. Услуга за услугу, — мягко, но непреклонно возразил он.

Джин ругнулся, но спорить не стал.

Минут через десять женщина уже неверяще опиралась на ногу, к которой вернулась чувствительность, и заливалась слезами благодарности. Каме пытался объяснить, что всего лишь подправил зажимы в позвоночнике, но та ничего не поняла и, повторяя что-то о чуде, убежала куда-то. Через некоторое время она снова вернулась — с целой миской рыбы и стопкой свежих лепешек. 

Джин удовлетворенно хмыкнул:

— Я же тебе говорил. 

Следом в круге света возник пожилой щербатый мужчина и зашелся непонятной бранью, повторяя что-то о неком министерстве, размахивая руками и поминутно срываясь в кашель. Каме недоуменно переводил взгляд с мужчины на женщину.

Джин поднялся на ноги, лениво поправил автомат на плече:

— А ну вали отсюда. Ничего я назад не отдам. Эта еда — плата за лечение твоей жены.

Мужчина сплюнул в сторону испуганно съежившейся женщины:

— Ее нога того не стоила. Верните половину!

— Ты мне тут условия не ставь, обезьяна, — отрезал Джин. — Мне плевать, начальником чего ты был, нет больше твоего министерства. И давай, вали уже. У моего друга от твоей рожи аппетит испортится.

Мужчина попытался было ругнуться, но снова зашелся кашлем.

Каме со вздохом поднялся: 

— Джин, скажи ему, что я вылечу его хронический бронхит за пару дней. И пускай забирает свою половину, тут на всех хватит...

 

* * *

 _Люди ломают мир. Мир ломает людей._ Мысли Каме крутились вокруг этих слов Джина, словно белка, загнанная в колесо. С чего все это началось, что первично? Как этот мир пришел в такое состояние? Неужели все это — дело рук людских?..

_«…Сейчас склоняются к тому, что способностью создавать разные версии вселенной обладает только разумный выбор. То есть — наши с вами решения…»_

Значит, единственным, что отличало их миры друг от друга, были человеческие поступки? Реальность Джина — та, где люди чаще ошибались, только и всего. Но ведь где-то в этом множестве реальностей существовала веточка, где те же самые люди всегда выбирали верные пути, не делали ошибок, не лгали, не поддавались искушениям... А сам Казуя?.. Каким бы он стал здесь? Каким он был еще в сотне, тысяче миров, о которых даже не имел представления?..

_Избалованный мальчишка, выросший в чудесном мире..._

Каме до боли закусил губу, склонившись над бледным мальчиком. Тот балансировал на грани, а Каме не мог сделать даже переливание крови. Он мог лишь делиться своей энергией, заставляя тело работать. На сколько еще хватит его сил? Что произойдет, когда он переступит за грань? 

С лекций по физике эфирного тела он помнил, что существует точка невозврата, за которой энергетическое истощение становится необратимым и ведет... не к смерти даже. К чему-то похуже. Теперь он жалел, что прогулял половину тех лекций. Как почувствовать эту точку?

Минуты и часы растворялись в чужой боли, в гудящей круговерти эфира. Кажется, через некоторое время Джин снова уговорил его что-то съесть и выпить воды. Но еда практически не давала полезной энергии. Каме не знал, что может восполнить те силы, которые он вычерпывал из себя и отдавал другим. 

Но он просто не мог теперь отступить. Даже понимая, что физическая реальность ускользает все дальше и дальше, становится далекой и смутной, точно сон, Каме уже не мог повернуть назад. Он утратил власть над собственными силами, и теперь они не утекали, но обрушивались в гигантский водоворот, в ненасытную черную дыру, которую он так неосторожно вызвал к жизни.

Наверное, это и была та самая точка.

_Кому и что ты пытался доказать?.._

_Может быть, это лучше смерти. Полное ничто. Расщепление. Небытие..._

_И тебя больше не будет. Останется душа, в которой сольются тысячи твоих «я», кроме одного._

_Того, которое родилось сиротой – и должно было ею остаться, а не пытаться занять чужое место._

_Спи._

_Не будет боли, не будет любви. Не будет нити._

_Нет..._

_Джин... Джин... помоги..._

 

* * *

Он пришел в себя в землянке. На ящиках в углу едва тлели несколько свечей, источая душный запах парафина. Джин сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к краю лежака, и, похоже, спал. 

Казуя осторожно сел. Голова слегка кружилась, все тело было ватным от слабости, но сознание прояснилось. Его внутренние силы восстановились за ночь. Хотя он не был уверен, что спал только одну ночь. А может, наоборот, — пробыл без сознания лишь пару часов?.. 

Теперь Каме почти не сомневался в том, что именно присутствие Джина позволяло его эфирному телу так быстро восстанавливаться. 

Ведь кто, как не Джин, его вытащил _оттуда?_

Как будто их нить была каналом, соединявшим два сосуда. Когда один пустел, вода переливалась из другого, и уровни выравнивались. Значит, Джин тоже должен был чувствовать опустошение. 

Каме взглянул на темноволосую макушку, устало склоненную на грудь. Протянул руку — и уронил на полпути. Может быть, он с самого начала неправильно истолковал суть красной нити? Было ли это любовью? Что, если смысл крылся в чем-то ином, в чем-то большем, чего он не смог понять, ослепленный свалившейся на него находкой? Живя в пустоте и не ведая, как может быть иначе, он вдруг получил свою половинку и решил, что теперь никогда больше не будет один. Кем был Джин для него с самого начала? Дополнением. Избавлением от одиночества. Тем, что принадлежало только ему. 

В своем эгоизме, в уверенности, что они созданы друг для друга, и иначе быть не может, подумал ли он о чувствах Джина? О том, как тому может быть непросто это принять и осознать?

_Избалованный мальчишка..._

Джин был прав. Потому что это именно Казуя виноват в том, что они оба оказались в этом мире. Джин имел право сомневаться. Чем бы на самом деле ни была красная нить — он имел право на _выбор._

Каме тихонько слез с постели, не зная, будить ли его. Пора возвращаться к пациентам, но Джину, возможно, нужен отдых. Спал ли он — или так и сидел все это время, охраняя его сон, и лишь под конец отключился?

Джин тихонько посапывал, его лицо закрывали спутанные волосы. В умирающем свете фитильков Казуя вдруг различил что-то в его раскрытой ладони. Он опустился на колени и осторожно поднял небольшой квадратик плотной бумаги. 

Фотокарточка. 

Каме тихонько пробрался к ящикам и зажег новую свечку. И тогда разглядел выцветшее изображение.

Джина он узнал сразу. Тот, конечно, изменился, но не слишком сильно. На фотографии ему было лет пятнадцать, не больше. Еще по-детски пухлые щеки, взъерошенные светло-каштановые волосы и озорная, беззаботная улыбка. На коленке темнела ссадина. Он только что слез с велосипеда и, наверное, тянулся поправить съехавший ремешок сандалии, когда кто-то окликнул его и сфотографировал. 

Мальчишка рядом с ним еще сидел на своем велосипеде. На лице было немного раздосадованное выражение. А может, он просто не успел среагировать и улыбнуться в объектив. Прическа была непривычной, равно как и одежда, зато велосипед был почти таким же, на каком Каме катался в детстве. В _своем_ детстве. 

На фотографии было запечатлено детство другого Каме.

Казуя смотрел на самого себя, тринадцатилетнего, рядом с Джином, и не мог до конца этого осознать. Он — и не он...

Не он.

_«Ты все-таки другой»._

Всё это время Джин хотел, _пытался_ верить, что нашел своего детского друга. Хотел видеть в нем того, другого. И разочаровался, когда наконец понял, насколько они разные.

Каме сжал губы и осторожно вложил обратно в раскрытую ладонь старую фотокарточку. Джин сберег ее, пронес через долгие годы войны и скитаний. Значит, эти воспоминания были ему действительно дороги.

Казуя закрыл глаза. Сделал глубокий вдох. 

Вор, влезший в чужую жизнь. 

Мошенник, обманом пытавшийся завладеть тем, что ему не принадлежало. 

Вот, кто он такой.

 

* * *

Джин встрепенулся в тот момент, когда Каме стал карабкаться вверх по ступенькам — к выходу из землянки.

— Казу?.. Ты куда? — он остервенело потер глаза, мотнул головой. Вскочил: — Эй, ты куда собрался?!

— В бункер...

— Какого черта? Не вздумай выходить наружу без меня! 

— Хорошо, хорошо, Джин, — сказал Каме успокаивающе. Спустился обратно. — Просто ты спал, а мне нужно вернуться...

— Бля, меня вырубило... — Джин снова потер лицо. Пробормотал: — Че за хрень... будто по лесам бегал пару суток...

Каме виновато опустил глаза, но решил отложить объяснения недавно открытого им свойства красной нити на потом. 

— Я долго спал? — спросил Казуя вместо этого.

— Около суток, насколько я помню... а потом меня самого выключило.

— Суток?!

У Каме сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. 

— Почему ты меня не разбудил? А если что-то...

— Черт, Казу, эти идиоты могут вопить что угодно, — непонятно сказал Джин, мгновенно выходя из себя, — но хватит строить из себя ебаного мессию и жертвовать своей шкурой направо и налево! Ты бы себя видел! Трупы и то краше выглядят! Понятия не имею, что ты сделал, но я тебе больше такого не позволю, понял? Хрен ты отсюда выйдешь, пока не пообещаешь!

— Хорошо, Джин. Я не рассчитал сил, больше такого не повторится.

Такой Джин его пугал. Да и спорить Каме желания не испытывал. Загнав себя, он никому больше не поможет. Нужно быть осторожнее, ведь за его траты расплачивается и его половинка.

Джин достал последние припасы, которыми они быстро позавтракали, запивая водой. Затем извлек из ящика еще какое-то оружие — немного отличное от его автомата, но столь же громоздкое — и стал заряжать.

— Пора сходить за добычей, — объяснил он коротко. 

Каме удивился:

— Но зачем? Ведь люди и так делятся с нами едой.

— У этих людей понимание «еды» очень широкое, Казу. Вчера они угостили тебя лепешками с рыбой, а сегодня могут притащить жареную крысу. Нет уж. Я им не доверяю, неизвестно, что это за еда и где она взята. Так что не ешь ничего без моего ведома, хорошо?

— Хорошо, Джин.

Он закончил возиться с оружием и встал:

— Я оставлю тебе винтовку. Тут всего полмагазина, но выбора нет. Давай, я покажу, как с ней обращаться.

Каме переглотнул. Еще пару дней назад они установили свой самый главный закон — всегда быть вместе... и вот теперь его нарушают. Подумать только, как все изменилось с тех пор. Будто минули не дни — годы. С той ночи Джин ни разу к нему не прикоснулся. А Казуя не пытался искать его взгляда, боясь того, что увидит в темных глазах.

— Джин... — снова попытался возразить Каме, — мне кажется, эти люди совсем не опасны. Наоборот, они жаждут моей помощи.

Джина его уверенность нисколько не убедила.

— Эти люди могут превратиться в зверей в одно мгновение, Казу. Может произойти что угодно. Я не оставлю тебя одного без оружия.

Каме больше не возражал. Разумеется, Джин чувствовал себя ответственным за него. Какая бы путаница ни творилась в их отношениях, они всё же были связаны. Джин не мог за него не переживать.

 

* * *

Как и думал Каме, Джин опасался зря. Никто его не трогал. Женщины-медсестры смотрели на него украдкой и о чем-то перешептывались, в медицинский отсек то и дело заглядывали любопытствующие, несколько раз ему даже приносили какую-то еду — Казуя вежливо отказывался, помня об обещании, хотя под вечер живот уже сводило от голода. Винтовку он, краснея и чувствуя неловкость, сунул под полку. 

Состояние мальчика стабилизировалось, Каме заметил результат своих трудов: регенерация пошла куда быстрее, ткани и органы восстанавливались. Он смог отвлечься на более легких раненых. Всё больше и больше людей смотрели на него со священным ужасом в глазах, всё больше кланялись в пол и кричали о чуде. Каме замучался что-то объяснять.

Держа слово, он больше не пересекал черты. Но балансировал на самой границе. Их было так много... и все нуждались в его помощи...

Джин объявился под конец дня. Со свертком жареной рыбы в руках, свежей царапиной на щеке и еще чуть влажными волосами. Каме почувствовал бы, случись что с его половиной, но всё же облегченно перевел дух.

— Все нормально? Никто не лез? — спросил Джин первым делом.

— Нет, все хорошо.

— Пошли ужинать.

Он повел Каме через большое помещение с рядами двухъярусных коек. Более половины из них пустовали, заросшие паутиной, — первоначально в этом убежище было явно больше людей, чем осталось теперь. Из теней их ощупывали взгляды — Каме чувствовал их кожей. Угрозы они не несли, но гнали стаи мурашек по его затылку.

Джин отворил дверь в какой-то маленький отсек. Потом запер изнутри.

— Здесь раньше был пункт связи, — объяснил он, расчищая стол от какого-то мусора. — Походу, нехило они тут жили... элита, мать их. И погляди, во что превратились...

Каме разглядывал выступающие из темноты обрывки каких-то проводов, развороченные устройства, кнопки и темные экраны. Будто декорации из фантастического фильма. Люди этого мира выбирали самые сложные пути, возводя громоздкие мосты там, где можно было всего лишь перекинуть бревно. Мертвые останки неведомых технологий впечатляли своей мудреной сложностью. 

Они поели выловленной Джином рыбы и молодых побегов бамбука — тот был уверен, что новые растения уже не содержат радиации. Джин устроился прямо на столе, скрестив ноги. Его куртка была повязана вокруг бедер, влажная футболка обрисовывала четкий рельеф мышц. Сильные руки были испещрены светлыми рубцами шрамов, кое-где темнели пятнышками ожогов. Угодивший в свою стихию, он завораживал Каме еще больше. Дикая, природная сила наполняла каждое его движение, придавая сходство с крадущимся тигром. Даже его пугающие жестокость и холодность, вызывая отторжение, тем не менее восхищали.

Его темные глаза были глазами хищника. Он был прекрасным творением этого жуткого мира.

Интересно, стал бы таким тот Каме, которого Джин потерял?.. Был бы он столь же сильным и жестким, умел бы обращаться с оружием и ловить рыбу голыми руками?.. Они бы охотились и выживали вместе, как дикие волки, и понимали друг друга с полуслова, с полувзгляда...

— Выпей.

Казуя взял протянутую Джином флягу. Глотнул воды. Его руки подрагивали. 

— Холодно? — тотчас среагировал Джин.

Каме поднял глаза.

— Нет, я просто...

Он опомниться не успел, как оказался прижат к стене с оборудованием. Джин целовал его остервенело. Его губы были повсюду. Каме задрожал, вцепился в его затылок, путаясь в мокрых локонах, судорожно притянул еще ближе.

— Казу... о, черт, как же я...

«Скучал» было проглочено поцелуем. Холодный металл какого-то устройства уперся в спину. Джин толкнулся бедрами, глухо зарычал в его шею. По телу Каме пронеслась электрическая волна, собираясь и вскипая внизу. Что-то щелкнуло. Что-то грохнулось на пол. Он впился ногтями в мускулистые плечи, снова отыскал горячие губы, неловко столкнувшись зубами. Джин сунул колено между его ног, и руку в его штаны. 

Кровь забарабанила в ушах, запульсировала в ладони Джина, сжавшей крепко и уверенно, до слабости в коленях и темноты перед глазами. Собственные пальцы путались и никак не могли совладать с застежками его штанов. Каме глотнул воздуха и застонал, оставив попытки.

Темные глаза вытеснили весь мир, дикие, вязкие и обжигающие, как горький перченый шоколад. Он тонул и не хотел выныривать. Пусть он не тот. Но это _его_ сейчас ласкает Джин. Это _его_ губы горят от голодных поцелуев.

Оргазм скрутил тело, мучительно-сладкими спазмами свел живот. Перед глазами взорвались звезды. Каме пошатнулся, уплывая куда-то в сладких волнах, обессиленный, как будто эта короткая вспышка съела весь остававшийся в его теле заряд. Сильные руки удержали его. Взяли его обмякшую ладонь, направляя, требуя, помогая. Реальность путалась в густом тумане и ускользала, но Каме все же ощутил стон Джина и горячую дрожь, сотрясшую его тело. Потом все померкло.

— Прости, — не то подумал, не то прошептал Каме в темноту.

...Он пришел в себя, сидя на полу в объятиях надежных рук. Джин все еще дышал сбито. Своего слабого дыхания Каме почти не ощущал.

— Мы возвращаемся к себе, — сказал Джин тихо.

— Нет... я... мне... нужно еще...

— Казу, никаких «еще», мать твою!.. — его голос прозвучал на неожиданно высокой, дрожащей ноте. — Ты не понимаешь, что убиваешь себя? Я не могу на это смотреть!..

— Джин... всё хорошо. Я в порядке.

— Нет, ты не в порядке, и я даже не знаю, как тебе помочь, колдун ты хренов...

Каме приложил палец к его рту, и Джин мгновенно стих. Он провел по припухлой губе, прижал ладонь к щеке.

— Ты и так мне помогаешь. Делишься со мной своими силами.

— Ничем я не делюсь, Казу, я совсем не шарю в этом вашем эфире, забыл?

— Это всё нить. Я тяну из тебя силу, сам того не желая. Только потому, что ты рядом. Прости...

Джин накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Какие еще «прости». Если это реально так, то хорошо. Только не вздумай меня дурить.

— Я не дурю, это правда.

Джин выдохнул с облегчением.

— Но мы всё равно возвращаемся. Ты должен отдохнуть.

— Хорошо, но сперва мне все-таки нужно зайти к пациентам. На чуть-чуть. Проверить... и дать инструкции медсестрам...

 

* * *

Это его «чуть-чуть» растянулось еще на три часа самоистязания и безотказной помощи всем страждущим, мысленно кипел Джин, утаскивая обессиленного Каме в землянку. 

— Отпусти, я и сам могу идти, — вяло возмущался тот, но Джин лишь рычал:

— Хрена с два ты пойдешь.

Народ действительно уверовал. Каме, похоже, то ли не понимал, то ли просто не слышал разговоров по углам. Его называли ангелом, мессией, воплощением Будды и чуть ли даже не вторым пришествием Спасителя. Джин сперва рявкал, чтобы не пороли чушь, и объяснял, что Каме — его друг детства, но потом оставил попытки. Толпа уж если во что уверовала, то всё, сливай воду. Не рассказывать же про эфир и древо миров, в самом деле...

Джин опустил Каме на постель. Пробрался к колодцу за водой. Руки дрожали, по телу разливалась уже знакомая противная слабость. Пожалуй, Казуя не врал, потому что Джиновы силы действительно утекали неведомо куда. 

Набрав воды, он вернулся к Каме. На лицо того постепенно возвращался румянец. Джин смочил обрывок ткани и провел по его бледному лбу, смывая пот и пыль подземелья. Каме сглотнул и закрыл глаза. Джин чувствовал, как его пульс учащается и дыхание становится глубоким, как возвращается тепло. В прошлый раз всё было не так. В прошлый раз Джин тряс его, хлестал по щекам и что-то кричал, отчаянно пытаясь оживить холодное тело. Затем, ощутив наконец слабое дыхание, всю ночь согревал своим теплом и всматривался в нежные черты, целовал знакомые родинки на щеках, которые он помнил наизусть, словно созвездия, и не понимал, как мог усомниться в своих чувствах к этому самому дорогому существу. 

Неужели ему нужно каждый раз почти терять его, чтобы это осознать?..

— Тебе не холодно?

— Нет, Джин...

— Хочешь пить? Есть?

— Нет, всё в порядке...

Джин наклонился и легонько поцеловал мягкие губы. Каме ответил. Джин скользнул языком в его рот, мгновенно возбуждаясь. Но у Каме не было сил выдерживать его темп.

— Прости... я просто устал, — прошептал он виновато.

Джин нахмурился:

— Перестань извиняться. Ты ничего мне не должен.

Каме сжал губы и отвернул лицо. 

— Казу, — он подхватил губами мочку уха, затем скользнул ниже, по напряженно натянутым связкам шеи, впился в забившуюся жилку у ключицы. 

— Джин, — выдохнул Каме.

— Шшш... ничего не делай... просто... позволь мне...

Джин уже не мог сдерживать собственные пальцы, что пошли гулять по его телу. Голову кружило от терпкого запаха, от солоноватого вкуса кожи. Даже короткая щетинка, покрывшая точёный подбородок Каме, добавляла лишнюю каплю в его возбуждение. Он спустился ниже, лизнул родинку на плече, затем снова пробежал губами по ключице, стал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки...

Казуя покраснел и шепнул с ноткой паники:

— Я даже не мылся сегодня...

— Да мне плевать... 

Джин вобрал губами маленький розовый сосок, с упоением чувствуя, как начинает разгоняться сердце в груди под его ладонью. Руки заскользили вниз, жадно ощупывая контуры тонкого, изящного торса, гладкого твердого живота, исследуя нежную текстуру кожи внутренней поверхности бедра... У Каме все-таки оставались силы на возбуждение, а может быть, он высасывал их из Джина, но тот не имел ничего против. Он лизнул, затем обхватил губами покрасневшую головку — и мгновенно опьянел от вкуса, запаха и от сладкого, долгого стона Казу.

Джин решил послать к чертям все привычные нормы и табу. Как можно сосредоточиться на мысли о том, какой ты отвратительный извращенец, когда любимый так извивается под тобой, не способный произнести ничего связного, кроме твоего имени?.. Джин самозабвенно играл губами и языком, создавая музыку из его стонов. Заставляя их взметаться все выше и выше, громче, отчаянней — до предела. Мелодия наслаждения. Песня, которой не нужны были слова. Кроме, разве что...

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Джин куда-то в его пупок, после того, как стихла сладкая дрожь оргазма.

Судя по молчанию, признание не было услышано и воспринято как должно, так что Джин набрался храбрости, поднялся и посмотрел Казу в лицо, намереваясь повторить. И тут заметил слезинку, медленно стекающую из внешнего уголка его глаза — вниз по виску. Она блестела, как чистейший горный хрусталь, как утренняя роса; Джин увидел в ней себя и весь окружавший их мир, преломленный и замкнутый в одной небольшой капле. Каме смотрел ему в глаза. В медовой глубине горели золотистые прожилки.

— Люблю тебя, — повторил Джин. Горло перехватило.

Он прижался губами к его губам, почувствовал, как Каме легонько выдохнул, затрепетав, вплел пальцы в его волосы и прильнул всем телом.

— Правда? — прошептал он.

— Конечно, правда, — Джин оторвался от Каме, погладил его щеку. — Неужели ты сомневался?

Впустив в себя это чувство, Джин даже позабыл о том, что так по сути и не признался ему ни разу по-настоящему. А Казу, выходит, все это время не был ни в чем уверен?..

— Люблю, — повторил Джин, чтобы закрепить результат и еще раз насладиться фейерверком чувств, вспыхнувшим в карих глазах. — Прости, что не говорил этого раньше. Я думал... ты и так это знаешь.

— Как же я мог это знать, бака? — Каме поправил прядь его волос, нежно погладил ухо. Его глаза еще влажно поблескивали. — После того, как я поцеловал тебя в саду и ты... сказал...

— Что?.. Поцеловал в саду? Когда? — не понял Джин.

— В последнюю ночь в моем мире, когда же еще. 

— Постой, Казу, но мы не целовались после того, как вернулись с моря... — Джин хихикнул: — Ты что-то путаешь, малыш.

— Джин, ты что, забыл? — Каме чуть нахмурил лоб. — И как сказал мне потом...

— Что сказал? — у Джина внутри что-то нехорошо заворочалось.

— Сказал... что мы не должны... Потом я признался тебе, и ты вышел из себя. Сказал, что это не любовь, что ты не любишь меня в таком смысле, и я тоже только вру себе... и что красная нить запудрила мне мозги, и ты больше не хочешь про нее слышать...

— Постой-постой, — Джин прервал горячий поток слов, услышав, как дрогнул голос Каме. — Постой. Давай разберемся.

Он сел на краю кровати. В груди разливалась тупая боль. 

— Всё было не так, Казу. Мы не целовались в саду. Мы просто сидели и говорили. Ты пытался на меня настроиться и не мог понять, что меня сдерживает. Потом мы начали горячиться... я наговорил тебе всякой пурги, не отрицаю, но я никогда не говорил, что не люблю тебя! И ты тоже не признавался мне.

— Я ничего не понимаю, Джин...

Джину тоже хотелось не понимать. Но он уже понял. Никто из них не ошибался. Они просто описывали разные события.

— Ты... ты не тот... то есть... не совсем тот... Черт!..

Он в отчаянии вцепился в волосы и сполз на пол.

На землянку опустилась тяжелая тишина. 

 

* * *

Казуя знал, чего хотел. 

Направляя флаер на юг, к укромной теплой бухте, где он долгими одинокими ночами смотрел на звезды и мечтал, Каме уже знал, что решится. Он больше не мог держать себя в руках. Каждая клетка его тела изнывала от близости человека, который был предназначен ему самой судьбой. Только ему. 

Казуе хотелось не то смеяться, не то выть от этого парадокса: он умел сращивать дырки в органах, но не мог справиться с простым возбуждением. Он едва контролировал собственное тело. Удивительно, что Джин ничего не замечал.

Джин... Джин сводил его с ума. Его большие темные глаза с родинкой у уголка. Его густые, необычайно мягкие волосы. Его умопомрачительный запах. Его простота и естественность, трогательная решимость защищать Каме от всего на свете. Хотелось прикоснуться к полным губам, запустить пальцы в копну волос, хотелось ощутить прикосновение больших ладоней к собственному телу... Сегодня. Здесь и сейчас.

Казуя с детства был неплохим актером. Даже приглашая Джина искупаться вместе голышом, он сумел сохранить невинный, беспечный вид. Лишь он один знал, чего ему это стоило, как горело тело, скользя в теплых волнах.

Казалось, что в эту ночь сбываются все желания, которые он назагадывал за свою жизнь, сидя на этом берегу и считая падающие звезды. Ожившее волшебство, жаркая лихорадка, звездный бред... Джин не просто ответил на его просьбу — он набросился на него, целуя с таким остервенением, что невозможно было сомневаться: он ждал и хотел этого, он изнывал точно так же, как Казуя.

Это превосходило все его мечты и фантазии.

Каме чувствовал внутреннюю борьбу в отчаянных движениях Джина, в его напряженных мускулах и хриплом дыхании. Он потянул его на себя, давая зеленый свет. Джин напрягся, застыл.

И сдался. 

Казуя застонал от соприкосновения их горячих тел. Обхватил его ногами, уже не понимая, что делает, вжимаясь всем телом, дрожа и задыхаясь. 

— Казу... о, черт... боже, Казу... — беспорядочно выдыхали губы Джина в его рот, в его шею, руки сжимались на его теле, оставляя синяки.

Этого было слишком много. Казуя даже не сразу понял, что произошло, когда его скрутило горячей волной, и он вцепился в Джина изо всех сил. А потом осознал: кончил. В первые же мгновения.

До Джина тоже не сразу дошло. Каме успел почти прийти в себя, обалдевший от ощущений, когда почувствовал, что укрывавшее его тепло исчезло. 

Джин дернулся, отскочил. 

— Черт, черт, черт, — вырвалось в его сбитом дыхании. — ЧЕРТ.

— Джин, я... прости... — Каме прижал полыхающие щеки к затылку Джина, обхватив его сзади за плечи, умирая от стыда. Если бы это не был Джин, его половинка, — он бы, наверно, и умер. — Я... у меня никого еще не было, и я... я...

— Черт.

Плечи под его ладонями закаменели.

Каме переглотнул. 

— Джин?..

— Черт, Казу... Прости. Прости... я... не знаю, что на меня нашло, прости ради Бога...

— Все хорошо, — он коснулся губами склоненного затылка, прошептал: — Первый блин всегда комом. Нам некуда спешить...

— Прости, — упрямо дернул головой Джин. 

Он поднялся, так и не обернувшись, и пошел к флаеру.

Казуя стоял по пояс в невидимой, точно стекло, теплой воде. Отражения звезд дробились, разбегались, ускользали из его пальцев. Что-то было не так. Джин чувствовал себя виноватым, но почему? Каме кусал губы, жалея о своей несдержанности. Не стоило торопиться. Нужно было остановиться. Вот только это было нереально — все равно, что обратить вспять лавину...

Когда он вернулся, Джин уже сидел в кабине, полностью одетый, с повязанной вокруг бедер курткой. Всю дорогу до дома Казуя не решался тронуть этот тяжёлый шар тишины, повисший между ними. 

Уже дома, во дворе, он всё-таки попытался исправить скомканный вечер.

Джин сидел на крыльце с потерянным видом. Спеленав этот неправильный, неведомо откуда взявшийся страх, Казуя подошел. Мягко, но настойчиво потянул его за плечо. Тот поднялся, глядя ему в глаза вопросительно. Каме искал, что сказать, но огромные черные глаза убивали все мысли в голове. 

Он вдохнул и коснулся губ Джина осторожным, целомудренным поцелуем.

Тот ответил — так же осторожно. Некоторое время они целовались, пока Каме снова не стало бросать в жар. Джин коротко простонал в его рот. И тут же отпрянул, будто очнувшись ото сна.

— Нет, Казу... перестань, прошу.

— Джин...

Руки твердо отодвинули его на приличное расстояние.

— Мы не должны этого делать. 

— Почему?..

— Почему? Так не положено, Казуя!.. — в его голосе что-то прозвенело.

Каме ничего не понимал:

— Кем не положено?..

Джин стал горячиться и говорить что-то про девушку, которую Каме себе непременно найдет, про нормальную семью и детей...

— О чем ты говоришь, Джин?.. — Каме хотелось смеяться от абсурда этих слов, но едва получалось вдохнуть. — Мы с тобой связаны! Я люблю тебя!..

— Нет... Не ври себе! — Джин яростно затряс головой. — Это просто влечение, самообман! Нас переглючило... Это не любовь! Просто красная нить запудрила тебе мозги! И я... ты... ты мой друг, Казу, ты мой самый близкий человек, но я не люблю тебя в таком смысле!.. Это бред! Этого не может быть!

— Но это есть, Джин! Нить...

— Я не хочу больше слышать о чертовой нити! — почти прорычал Джин. — Хватит! Почему из всех людей именно ты, Казу?! Почему ты?..

Хотел бы он знать. Натыкаясь на ветки в темноте, глотая слезы и до боли стискивая зубы, Каме шел через сад прочь от яростных слов. Джин не любил его. Он жалел, что красная нить связала его именно с Каме. Значит, нить не была любовью. Она была жестокой издевкой судьбы, наручниками, что сковали их вместе, не считаясь с их волей. 

Так Казуя думал в тот момент.

И все же он ничего не мог поделать с детской надеждой на то, что слова Джина не были правдой. 

Если бы не эта надежда, он никогда бы не пересек холодный океан со скрытой в нем границей между мирами.

 

* * *

Мысли Джина прыгали и бились в голове, точно обезумевший зверь в клетке. Не та версия. Другой вариант событий. Другая реальность, другой Джин, другой Каме... 

Казуя медленно спустился с кровати и сел рядом, молча прижавшись плечом. 

Джин вздрогнул.

— Но что же тогда с тем тобой... который... которого я оставил?.. _этот_ я?..

Каме долго молчал. Потом произнес тихо:

— Может быть, он не сумел добраться... или добрался, но не сюда...

— Как это — не сюда?..

— Я тебе не говорил. Но я видел сон... уже здесь... видел другие свои версии. Некоторые утонули в море. Другие перебрались в твой мир, но ведь твой мир... он тоже — на самом деле множество миров. В одном из них ты был мертв... в другом были живы твои друзья, и ты никогда не бывал в моем мире и даже не узнал меня... в третьем... тебя не было на острове, и я отправился тебя искать...

Джин начал подрагивать, еще сильнее вцепившись в копну волос, что закрывали его лицо. 

— Но что же... с тем тобой... _с тем_... господи... — расслышал Каме в сдавленных всхлипах. 

Казуя до боли прикусил губу. Он не тот. Уже дважды _не тот._

— Что же я наделал, — Джин уже не мог сдержать слез. — Ебаный пиздец, что же я наделал...

Каме закрыл глаза, замерев, плечом чувствуя, как подрагивает плечо Джина, и не зная, имел ли он право здесь находиться. Имел ли он право... будто тот волк из сказки, он влез в шкуру человека, которого Джин любил. Джин... который тоже был не совсем тем Джином, которого Казуя видел в последний раз в своем мире. Когда произошла та развилка? До какого момента их воспоминания совпадали? И что сейчас с тем Джином, встретил ли он другую версию Каме? Был ли жив?..

Теперь он отчасти понимал, что чувствовал Джин, говоря ему «другой». 

Казуя вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение, и открыл глаза. Джин смотрел на него покрасневшими глазами, стирая что-то липкое с его подбородка. Каме почувствовал вкус крови из собственной прокушенной губы.

Ничего не говоря, Джин обнял его, крепко-крепко, так что Казуя легонько застонал, но сжал его в ответ еще сильнее. 

— Давай спать, — пробормотал Джин в его плечо. — И не думать ни о чем... ни о прошлом, ни о будущем... ни о гребаной физике...

Казуя послушно забрался в постель и закрыл глаза. Уже сквозь сон он почувствовал, как Джин прижался к его спине, обхватил рукой и уткнулся в затылок. Каме было всё равно, какая это версия, он видел их с полдюжины, пусть и во сне. И все они были его Джином. Он вплел пальцы в его пальцы и наконец позволил усталому разуму отключиться.

А Джин еще долго не мог уснуть. Только теперь его накрыло осознание реальности тех развилок, о которых говорил Такки. До этого момента он знал только двух Каме, но их миры были настолько разными, что осознать и поверить было проще. И вот теперь Джин видел третьего Казу. Держал в своих руках живое доказательство того, что каждый выбор рождает новые миры. И, наверное, он уже никогда не узнает, что случилось с тем Казуей, которому он наговорил столько злых слов в последнюю ночь, которого ранил и оставил одного... Отправился ли он тоже на поиски его мира? Куда попал? 

_«...Некоторые утонули в море...»_

А что, если и его Казу утонул?

Его Казу... а кто из них троих был _его_ Казу?

Джин перебирал пальцами его спутанные локоны, поглаживал плечо, и думал, думал, думал...

 

* * *

Дни текли медленно, сплетались из тусклых подземных огней, чужой боли и тяжелой пульсации эфира. Ночи пролетали куда быстрее, сотканные из жарких ласк и стонов в темноте, нарушаемые лишь раскатами подземного грома, которые становились всё реже. Джину больше не приходилось отлучаться на охоту — люди несли им лучшую еду, кланялись в пол и молили о помощи. Если Каме считали мессией, то Джина как-то незаметно возвели в ранг вождя.

«Вождю» было недосуг заниматься руководством, но в охране бункера он всё же навёл порядок. Установил несколько основных законов и табу. Назначил ответственных по разным вопросам и скинул на них бытовуху. Его приоритетом по-прежнему был Казуя и его безопасность. Остальные люди были важны лишь постольку, поскольку они помогали ее обеспечивать.

Это случилось в одну из ночей, когда Джин уговорил Каме немного поспать прямо в бункере — тот боялся отходить от пациентов. Сам он сидел рядом, охраняя его сон и прислушиваясь к тихому мерному дыханию. 

Каме настаивал, чтобы он тоже отдохнул, но Джин был непреклонен. Он по-прежнему не доверял никому, когда дело касалось его половинки. Только что выгнав очередных уверовавших, что норовили облизать ноги «Спасителя», он понятия не имел, чего еще ожидать от окружающих. Нет уж. 

— Почему ты так относишься к этим людям? — спросил Казуя, устроив голову на его коленях. Джин гладил его волосы, изрядно отросшие и потемневшие, впервые задумавшись об этом.

— Я не был таким, — сказал он наконец. — Мы воевали за этих людей, сражались бок о бок с ними... Потом, после войны, мы хоть и держались особняком, но помогали тем, кого встречали. Мы и в ту вылазку пошли ради них, за добычей и медикаментами...

Вспоминать то время было так странно. Прошло лишь несколько месяцев, но все те события казались теперь частью другой жизни. 

— Все изменилось после того, как я побывал в твоем мире. Встретил тебя. Я увидел, какими мы могли бы стать. Должны были стать. И когда вернулся... я увидел все будто со стороны. Эти люди напоминают мне себя самого, Казу. В них я вижу все самые отвратительные свои черты. Я ненавижу их. Так же, как ненавижу себя.

Казуя дотянулся до его щеки, провел по напряженной скуле.

— Эти черты есть в каждом, Джин. Просто не все их в себе открывают, пока не попадают в такие условия. Возможно, в моем мире все эти люди живут примерной жизнью... и даже не догадываются о том, что ради выживания готовы перегрызть глотку близким или оставить раненого умирать без помощи. 

— Ты бы не стал таким даже в этом мире, — твердо возразил Джин.

— Кто знает?..

— Я знаю. Я говорил, что вы разные, но... Это не совсем так. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?..

— Тот Каме... которого я знал мальчишкой... Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем лучше понимаю, что он был бы очень похож на тебя. Уж по крайней мере, эта ваша потребность жертвовать своей задницей ради всех на свете — абсолютно одинаковая.

— Расскажи мне про него, Джин, — неожиданно попросил Каме.

— Зачем, Казу?

— Хочу стать им.

Джин мысленно обругал себя, вспомнив, как проснулся однажды с фотографией в руке и понял, что Каме ее видел. И черт знает что там себе надумал...

— Не нужно тебе им становиться. Ты и так он.

— Нет, Джин. Я не он. Не обманывай себя...

— Тшшш, — он прижал палец к губам Каме. — Все не так. То есть поначалу... да, наверно, я обманывал себя. Потом я много думал... аж ум за разум заходил и мозг чуть не сварился... все казалось таким сложным, запутанным, дурдом какой-то... А потом я вдруг понял, что все на самом деле просто. Я люблю тебя, Казу.

— Но Джин... я... и он... и еще тот, другой...

— Я знаю, вы разные. Но это мелочи. Это как разные стороны одного и того же человека, понимаешь? Я люблю тебя любым. Люблю, когда ты напускаешь на себя важный вид и корпишь над диссертацией. Люблю, когда ты играешь на гитаре и поешь. Люблю, как ты сдвигаешь брови и отчитываешь меня за глупости, или ругаешь за серьезные вещи. Люблю тебя мальчишкой, сдвинутым на бейсболе, который вечно спорит по-девчоночьи. И люблю таким, какой ты сейчас... 

Джин зарыл пальцы в его волосы, что давно не знали укладки и ароматных шампуней, провел большим пальцем по небритой щеке. Каме порядком похудел, от лица остались одни лишь скулы да губы, и темные его глаза походили на горящие угли, большие, пронзительные, потяжелевшие. Джину больно было видеть, как его дрянной мир высасывает из Казуи силы, и всё-таки он по-прежнему был умопомрачительно красив. Только красота эта приобрела оттенок надлома, почти утратив безмятежную мягкость.

— ...Понимаешь, Казу? Даже если брать одного тебя — ты такой разный. И всё это ты. Тот ты, на фотографии, и этот, — он провел легонько по его волосам, — это один и тот же человек. Просто — в разных условиях. Наверное, я еще многих твоих сторон не видел... Но все равно, я знаю тебя лучше, чем мог бы узнать только в одной реальности. И это круто.

— Джин...

Глаза Каме благодарно заблестели.

— Поэтому я больше не буду о нем... о них... грустить, — продолжал Джин. — Ведь мы же не грустим, глядя на свои детские фото, хотя тех нас тоже уже нет. Мы умираем и рождаемся постоянно. С каждой развилкой. С каждым выбором, который нас меняет. Даже не зная ничего о других вероятностях, мы постоянно становимся немножко другими... и все равно это мы. 

— Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, — ухмыльнулся Каме.

— Заткнись. Я не тупой дикарь, как может показаться с первого взгляда.

— А я никогда тебя не считал тупым дикарем. 

— Ну-ну...

— Серьезно...

— Шшш. Спи давай. 

Каме послушно закрыл глаза и вскоре уже мирно посапывал у Джина на коленях.

...Он потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. В бункере стояла тишина. Лишь посвистывал темный ветер, сочащийся по воздуховодам, да шебуршились где-то по углам крысы. Ровно дышали во сне раненые. И Джин чувствовал странное умиротворение. Как если бы они, одолев жестокие шторма, добрались до самого Глаза Бури — пятнышка спокойствия, где стихали все ветра. Можно было забыть о стихии, что бушевала вокруг, и поверить, что все хорошо. Здесь и сейчас. 

Он больше не будет сомневаться. Сколько вероятностей породили его ошибки, сколько вселенных, где они никогда больше не встретятся… Больше он этого не допустит. Просто исключит эти точки неустойчивости, оставаясь твердым в своем решении всегда, что бы ни случилось, быть с Казу. 

Никаких больше колебаний.

 

* * *

Этой ночью Таку-чан пришел в себя.

— Я видел море, — первым же делом сообщил мальчишка Джину. — Оно красивое... Скажи деде?

Проглотив комок в горле, Джин пообещал, что скажет. Мальчик радостно улыбнулся.

Он так и уснул с этой улыбкой на лице. Уснул, чтобы уже никогда не проснуться.

Джин встал, не чувствуя ног. Темные своды наваливались на него со всех сторон, стискивая грудь удушьем. 

— Почему?.. Почему, блядь, он же отдал тебе столько! Как так?.. Почему, ну?!

Джин взял на руки безжизненное, почти невесомое тельце, не зная, что с ним делать. Если бы он привел Каме раньше... если бы он не был таким идиотом... бездушной тварью... если бы только не медлил в ту ночь, когда на бункер напали... если бы...

 

* * *

Каме нашел Джина у выхода из бункера. Тот сидел на траве, обхватив колени руками. Казуя бесшумно опустился рядом.

Голова все еще болела от нестерпимого звона оборвавшейся нити, от плача матери над телом ребенка. Казуя выпил ее боль, погрузив в глубокий сон без сновидений. Это было единственное, что он мог теперь сделать. 

— Я всегда хотел иметь сына, — глухо сказал Джин. 

Каме положил руку на его плечо.

— Я видел столько смертей... но сегодня меня вышибло. Сам не знаю... И не спрашивай, почему я тебя не разбудил! — неожиданно выкрикнул Джин. — Потому что я знаю... ты бы угробил себя, пытаясь удержать его! 

Казуя молча обнял его, прижавшись изо всех сил. 

— Они когда-нибудь умирали у тебя на руках?

— Только от старости, — протолкнул Каме сквозь стиснутое горло. — Я не понимаю... мне казалось... что все идет как надо. Если бы я только... захватил с собой простейший излучатель...

— Ты не виноват. Ты не Спаситель. Тут помогло бы только чудо. 

— Каме-сама... — раздалось неуверенно за их спинами. 

Оба оглянулись. Рядом стоял мальчик лет десяти.

— Мама говорит, что вы мессия. Это правда? Тогда воскресите моего брата! — детские кулаки отчаянно сжались. 

— Ну что, доигрался? — шепнул Джин. И почувствовал, как вздрогнуло, закаменело тело Казу.

Джин подошел к мальчику. Каме напружинился, не зная, чего от него ожидать, но Джин присел на корточки и произнес неожиданно мягко:

— Помнишь, что говорится в пророчестве о Судном Дне?

Мальчуган неуверенно кивнул.

— Если Каме — Мессия, то всем нам недолго осталось. Помнишь, как там было сказано? «Живые позавидуют мертвым...». Скоро этому миру крышка, парень. И после того, как мир погибнет, все воскреснут для Страшного Суда. 

Каме переглотнул, глядя на мальчика. Тот еще сильнее сжал кулаки, в глазах отразилась странная решимость. 

— Я понял.

— Ступай к маме. Не забывай, ты ее защитник. Вот, держи.

Джин вытащил из-за пояса свой массивный армейский нож и протянул мальчику. У Каме мурашки бежали по спине, и он знал, что эта картина навсегда врежется в его память: два силуэта, освещенные багровым сиянием Нибиру, тонкие мальчишечьи руки, отчаянно сжавшие рукоять оружия, и потемневшие глаза, которые уже никогда не взглянут по-детски беспечно. Детство в этом мире заканчивалось рано.

— Джин, это жестоко, — сказал Каме, когда они остались на поляне одни.

— Ты думаешь? А по-моему, кормить его ложными надеждами было бы жестоко вдвойне.

Не сговариваясь, оба подняли взгляд к холмистому горизонту, где плыл среди облаков ярко-красный диск, похожий на окрашенный кровью бронзовый щит. Ночное небо теперь отливало фиолетовым оттенком, озаренное иной луной. Маленькое, далекое пятнышко Луны настоящей уже почти не давало света.

— Она удаляется? — впервые обратил внимание Джин.

— Судя по всему, на нее действует гравитация Нибиру, — медленно проговорил Каме. — Я думаю, Луна на нее упадет.

— А может случиться, что от столкновения... орбита Нибиру как-то изменится? — поспешно спросил Джин. Его сердце скакнуло. — Может быть, что она пройдет мимо нас?

— Я не знаю, Джин.

Взявшись за руки, они завороженно смотрели на медленный танец двух лун в чернильном небе, боясь впустить в свое сердце надежду. И все же — отчаянно надеясь.


	9. Глава 8

Не было ни землетрясений, ни извержений, ни штормов. Впервые за десятилетие лето выдалось похожим на нормальное, довоенное: с его долгими знойными днями, золотистыми паучками пушистых семян белоцвета, лениво парящими над горным разнотравьем, и умиротворенной тишиной. Лишь солнце восходило все южнее и южнее, пока однажды не выскочило прямо из-за океана. Часа на два раньше положенного.

Не сговариваясь, этот факт приняли как должное, в физику сходящего с ума мироздания решив не вникать. Так было проще. Напряженное ожидание конца способно превратить жизнь в подобие медленной смерти, отравить то время, что утекает неизбежно, в любом из миров. Даже самом благополучном.

Всякий путь подходит к концу. Правда, не каждый конец выдается столь масштабным.

Джин лениво потянулся и переполз еще на несколько сантиметров левее, вслед за тенью от скалистого уступа над головой. Каме сонно пошевелился, пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и просунул ногу между Джиновых бедер, весь теплый и уютный, как большой кот. Его волосы пахли нагретым камнем и хвоей. Джин зарылся в них носом, зависнув где-то между сном и явью. Шевелиться не хотелось.

Мир как будто затих, поставленный на паузу, и только ждал. В нем больше не было места для планов и дел, не было спешки, не было смысла. Не было завтра. Было лишь долгое, растянувшееся сегодня, похожее на необъятные летние дни в детстве, когда можно валять дурака и лентяйничать. Джин был горд этой своей идеей: подарить Казу лето. Лето и то самое детство, которое он провел без Джина. Им обоим нужен был отдых от темных подземелий и сотен людей, которые требовали все новых и новых чудес. 

Джин сумел уломать Каме на это небольшое путешествие, правда, всех карт не раскрыл. У него были _планы._ Которые требовали более... гм... романтичной обстановки.

Он лениво приоткрыл один глаз и увидел шелковистые локоны с кусочком нежно-синего неба над ними. В волосах Каме запуталась пара сосновых иголок. Словно почувствовав взгляд, тот шевельнулся, теснее прильнув к Джину. Глубоко втянул воздух и сладко зазевал.

— Выспался? — Джин стал вытаскивать хвою из его волос.

— М-м... — согласно промычал Каме и потянулся. — Долго мы спали? Сейчас вечер или утро?

Джин покосился на низкое золотистое солнце, торчавшее где-то там, где по идее торчать ему не полагалось.

— А черт его знает. Светло — и то ладно.

Джин сел, потянувшись, взъерошил копну волос и стал ковыряться в своем пузатом рюкзаке. Казуе лень было подниматься с прохладного шелка травы, и он лишь устроился поудобнее, наблюдая за своим спутником. Джин был из тех людей, что завораживающе-сексуальны даже самым ранним утром, с беспорядком на голове, заспанными глазами и складками от подушки, отпечатавшимися на щеке. Каждое его действие, самое обыденное, каждое движение, каждая эмоция на лице пленяли Каме, и он лишь через некоторое время ловил себя на том, что созерцает свою половинку, точно портрет Джоконды, утратив ощущение реальности.

_Моё._

— И все-таки, что за склад хлама ты там тащишь? — в который раз поинтересовался Каме, глядя, как Джин гремит чем-то в мешке, пытаясь нашарить съестные припасы. 

Джин в который раз ушел от темы:

— Да так, хрень всякая, мало ли, пригодится... Расслабься, малыш. Что будешь — рыбу или мясо?

— Тебя, — облизнулся Каме. 

Одним движением он запрыгнул на ничего не ожидавшего Джина и повалил его в траву. Впился поцелуем, легонько куснул за губу, притираясь бедрами и прокрадываясь пальцами под кромки одежды. 

— Ах ты... — ухмыльнулся Джин. И легко перевернул его на спину, прижав к земле. 

Казуя закрыл глаза и тихонько простонал от сладкого ощущения там, где их тела уже жили своей жизнью, сплетаясь и двигаясь в едином ритме, ища контакта сквозь грубую ткань одежды. Каме изловчился, снова оказавшись сверху. Джин засмеялся, позволяя ему насладиться моментом торжества. И Каме снова завис. Волосы Джина казались светло-древесными в лучах яркого солнца, и рыжие блики плясали в его больших глазах, делая их похожими на теплый, жидкий мед. Джин зажмурился, и в уголках его век показались капельки слез от обжигающего света с неба. 

— Именно таким я впервые тебя увидел... после тех десяти лет, — сказал он, не открывая глаз, с улыбкой, застывшей на губах. — Склонившимся надо мной, с солнцем волосах. Правда, чуть менее лохматым. Я решил, что ты ангел.

Задыхаясь, Казуя стал расстегивать застежки Джиновой куртки, следуя губами по обнажающейся коже. Ему хотелось чего-то безумного, что он сам до конца не представлял, и оттого движения и поцелуи выходили несдержанными, жадными, словно он был пьян. Словно здесь, на лоне природы, в диких, лишенных человеческих следов горах, в его крови взбурлило что-то первобытное. 

Хотелось оставить все слова и раствориться в огне простой, грубой страсти. Стать зверем и овладеть своей добычей.

Опешив от такого напора, Джин кувыркнулся в инстинктивной попытке вернуть контроль в свои руки. Запоздало понял, что не рассчитал сил, бросив Каме на лопатки одним из спецназовских приемов, тех, что способны свести любую схватку к паре смертоносных движений. Сердце пропустило удар. Расширенные глаза Казуи казались почти черными. Разжав хватку, Джин проворонил ответный удар. И снова оказался подмят под гибкое, ловкое тело хищника, в которого превратился его котенок. Пальцы Каме больно оттянули его за волосы. Кто-то дернулся, кто-то потянулся навстречу — и их губы снова столкнулись в жаркой схватке.

Они катались по траве и полевым цветам, временами в настоящей, временами в любовной борьбе пытаясь одолеть друг друга, срывая одежду и сбрасывая последние обрывки человеческого разума. Пока у Каме не закончилось желание бороться — и он не сдался под напором горячей, яростной силы, чувствуя в себе что-то иное, совсем противоположное недавнему желанию владеть и подчинять. 

_Возьми меня. Не сдерживаясь, сомни, вдави в эту землю. Заставь кричать, забывая обо всем. Кусай, как звери, которые не знают поцелуев. Я хочу быть твоим. Хочу впитать каждой порой твой пот. Хочу стать с тобой единым целым, без тонкой паутины заботливых ласк и нежных слов, постоянно разделяющей нас... Хочу быть твоим... твоим... до самого конца..._

— ...Казу?

Джин склонился над Каме. Тот все еще дышал сбито, распластавшись по траве. Меж ресниц его закрытых глаз поблескивала влага. Вот только ядовитое солнце было скрыто уступом скалы.

— Что не так? — у Джина внутри что-то гулко ухнуло и сигануло в пустоту. — Я сделал тебе больно? Казу?.. 

Каме сел, отвернувшись, нашарил в траве одежду и стал натягивать, путаясь в штанинах.

— Казуя?..

Его спина застыла. Голос прозвучал глухо:

— Ты меня не хочешь?

— Что-о?! — опешил Джин.

Слова Каме зазвенели, точно капли, одна за одной срывающиеся с дрожащей струны:

— Тогда почему ты... каждый раз... каждый ебаный раз останавливаешься на полпути? С самого начала... я жду, когда у нас будет... _по-настоящему,_ а ты... каждый раз... уже месяц прошел... или два... блядь, да мне кажется, что прошла вечность!..

— Эй, — Джин обхватил его подрагивающие плечи, прижался губами к покрасневшему ушку. Внутри поднялось смятение. Господи, он и не замечал, как все это время мучал Каме, какой ворох обид и обманутых ожиданий накопился в нем, вырвавшись теперь слезами. И даже матерными словами. Ёлки-палки, он и не знал, что Казуя умеет материться. — Не глупи, Казу. Ты представить не можешь, как я тебя хочу. Просто... черт... 

Джин уткнулся в его плечо, горя ушами. 

— В общем, я хочу, чтобы все было как надо. Я боюсь сделать что-то не так и все испортить, понимаешь? Если бы у нас тут был интернет, я бы уже давно начитался всяких руководств и насмотрелся порнушки, и знал бы все в деталях... а так... ни ты, ни я никогда этого не делали, и...

— Люди веками жили без интернета и как-то справлялись, — буркнул Каме, постепенно успокаиваясь. — Чего там делать-то... я не хрустальный...

— Ну... не психуй... — Джин стал поцелуями исправлять ситуацию, пробираясь от уха вниз по шее к родинке на плече. — Это же ты. Разве не понимаешь? Как для меня это важно... и почему я тогда, еще в твоем мире, сказал те слова...

_Почему именно ты, Казу? Почему ты?.._

Каме вздрогнул и зябко повел плечами.

— Не понимаешь? Бака. Я просто боялся... сделать с тобой что-то плохое... ну, тогда я так об этом думал. Будь на твоем месте кто-то другой, я бы так не парился. Потому что ты мое самое дорогое, Казу. Всегда был. 

Каме хмыкнул, смягчаясь. В его голосе послышалась ирония:

— Ладно, буду ждать, пока ты будешь готов. — Он добавил, уже не пряча смеха: — Удивительно, что это тебе требуется время на психологическую подготовку, а не мне.

— Казу, а ну перестань ржать. Я уже два раза тебя терял. Я с ума схожу от мысли о том, чтобы сделать тебе больно.

— Тогда сходи с ума поскорее... Не то я сам сделаю тебе больно.

— М-м... а я думал, ты конченый М-тип...

— Сейчас кто-то полетит вниз с этого утеса...

— Ш-ш... Не злись. Если хочешь знать, я сам уже давно все распланировал, и если бы тебе хватило терпения подождать еще день... до более... ммм... симпатичного места...

Каме повернул голову. Его глаза стали узкими, пряча колючие смешинки:

— Так вот в чем был смысл этого похода.

— Ну вот, — сдался Джин. — Ты испортил нафиг весь сюрприз.

— Ты слишком долго его готовил.

— Перестань ворчать, принцесса. Обещаю, что уже завтра трахну тебя как полагается, расслабься и наслаждайся предвкушением.

У Каме мурашки пронеслись по затылку вниз от этого чуть хриплого шепота. Ответная шпилька так и не придумалась.

— М-м... Хорошо...

После сочного поцелуя Джин скомандовал завтрак и продолжил потрошить их нехитрые пожитки. Каме сидел, глядя на тень от восходящего на юго-западе солнца, и одна мысль вертелась и вертелась в его голове.

— Джин?

— М?

— А ты можешь пообещать, что у нас будет завтра?

 

* * *

Они шли вверх по сумеречному ущелью весь день, все сильнее углубляясь в лесистые горы Сикоку. Сложно было представить, что когда-то эти места были освоены и обжиты человеком. Даже растрескавшийся, побелевший асфальт старой автотрассы теперь напоминал скорее древние дороги инков, затерянные в Андах. Дикий распад одолевал творения человеческих рук, будто иллюстрируя главный закон мироздания — текущее время, которое неизбежно вернет упорядоченную материю в первозданный хаос, ее породивший.

К вечеру они поднялись на перевал, где дорога утопала под завалами землетрясений. Уставшие, опустились на нагретые за день камни, с высоты снова увидев море. Солнце нырнуло за горы на севере, кинув на океан длинные синие тени. Лишь на горизонте еще горела розовая полоска воды; над нею из темнеющего хрусталя неба медленно проступал ущербный месяц новой луны. Тусклая искорка старой горела на расстоянии пальца, пойманная в силки красного гиганта, словно мотылек, летящий к гибельному огню. Не нужно было знать физику, чтобы понять — до столкновения оставались считанные дни. Может быть, часы. 

Засыпающий мир казался тихим и умиротворенным, почти уютным. У Джина не получалось осознать, что все висит на волоске. 

— Черт знает, может, они там себе столкнутся — и обоим крышка? — зевнув, сказал он. — И нас пронесет... Всё устаканится... Ну, может, поболтает еще немного... ничего, привыкнем, что север теперь запад, и сутки покороче...

Каме молчал, прильнув щекой к его плечу. На темной глади океана загорались две дороги: одна широкая, как огненная борозда, вторая — совсем рядом — узкая, смутно-серебристая, как тонкая нить. Каме казалось, что он никогда не видел ничего более красивого. Но эта красота рождала тяжесть на душе.

— Знаешь, в течении тяжелой, неизлечимой болезни, — сказал он наконец, — бывает период, когда состояние пациента как будто чудесным образом улучшается. Кажется, что болезнь вовсе отступила, наступает облегчение. Но за таким периодом, как правило, следует смерть.

Джин посмотрел на Каме. Легкий ветерок играл его прядями, что выбились из хвоста на затылке. Его точеный профиль, фарфоровая кожа, мягкие губы, чуть обветренные от привычки их облизывать, — все это казалось Джину каким-то невероятным, совершенным творением жизни; и при мысли о том, какой хрупкой была эта жизнь, что-то внутри его замирало — и обрывалось в бездонную пустоту. Джин долгие годы жил с постоянным осознанием того, что каждый миг может стать последним; он привык к старухе с косой, вечно следующей по пятам. А теперь ему хотелось кричать. От нестерпимой боли, от невыносимого понимания того, что рано или поздно у него отберут самое дорогое.

_Ты можешь пообещать, что у нас будет завтра?_

Как бы он хотел.

Джин обнял Каме покрепче и спросил тихо:

— А что в вашем мире знают о смерти?

— Исследования только ведутся, — так же тихо ответил Казуя. — Такки считает... что я открытием красной нити доказал существование души. И теперь я готов с ним согласиться.

— Почему?

— Теперь я точно знаю, что красная нить не имеет отношения к эфирным связям. Ведь эфир — это всего лишь одно из проявлений материи вселенной. И эфирные, и физические наши тела — это как бы проекции души в конкретном состоянии вселенной, в конкретной ее вероятности; то, что принадлежит нашей версии вселенной и существует в её пространстве-времени. Но красная нить... это другое. 

— Что — другое?

— Я не знаю, Джин... Но ее природа лежит куда выше эфира. Мы видели, что разные наши «я» свободно замещают друг друга, а связь остается одной и той же. Значит, связывает она не конкретные материальные версии людей, а всю их совокупность, общие «я». Души. Красная нить — это нечто, что существует вне рамок пространства-времени, так же, как и душа. Получается, что при определенных обстоятельствах эта связь может стать мостом над вселенной — и перетянуть частицу из одного ее состояния в другое на пустующую орбиту. 

— Постой, значит, у всех моих я — и правда общая душа? Казу, это взрыв мозга. А что со мной будут делать на Страшном Суде? По какой жизни судить? А вдруг я в каком-то варианте был прилежным школьником, закончил консерваторию и пел добрые песни про любовь? А вдруг... где-то я вообще ударился в монахи и достиг просветления? А здесь... сколько на моей совести трупов... 

— Душа, живущая тысячи жизней одномоментно, проживающая разные варианты... — проговорил Каме. — Может быть, в том и смысл? Что, если за пределами этой жизни нас ожидает начало чего-то совершенно иного? Чтобы расти, мало одной жизни, одного варианта, который зачастую оказывается слишком коротким... обрывается по нелепой случайности, из-за одной случайной ошибки... А с помощью такой системы вероятностей мы проживаем все возможные сценарии. Так вердикт на суде будет более объективным.

Джин хохотнул:

— Логично. Допиши ты диссертацию, точно получил бы Нобелевскую премию.

— Какую премию?..

— Неважно. У вас наверняка есть аналог. Как в том проулке с горящими плитками...

— Я надеюсь, Такки продолжит мои исследования. Эти выводы лежат на поверхности...

— Это тебе так кажется. В нашем мире душу считали детскими сказками. Правда, это не мешало устраивать кровавые религиозные бойни — чья сказка круче...

Каме зевнул, снова опустив голову на его плечо.

— Возможно, всего этого и не стоит знать...

— Почему это? — удивился Джин. — Если бы каждый мог найти свою половинку...

— То исчез бы выбор. Счастье поиска и обретения... Представь, что ты с самого детства бы знал, что мы предназначены друг другу. И у тебя нет вариантов. 

— Ну и что. Я ведь любил бы тебя, значит, мне и не нужны были бы другие варианты.

— Хм...

— Что за «хм»? — нахмурился Джин. — А ну не смей во мне сомневаться!

— В _тебе_ я и не сомневаюсь, бака, — засмеялся Каме. И снова посерьезнел: — Но есть еще тысячи вероятностей. Тысячи миров с разными законами и нравами. В вашем мире запрещали такие отношения и ничего не знали о нити. И кем мы стали в той вероятности, где не случилось войны и я остался жив... 

Джин в который раз задумался об этом. И в который раз не смог найти ответа. Получается, их чувства вспыхнули бы неизбежно, и настал бы день, когда они больше не смогли бы играть в дружбу. Но, выращенные среди жестких табу и запретов, уверенные, что эта любовь – отклонение, что она никогда не будет принята обществом, смогли бы они ее сберечь? Сражались бы вместе — или приняли отступление, не понимая, что идут против собственной природы, тщась разорвать то единое целое, которым они были рождены?..

Джин прильнул губами к макушке Каме, придя лишь к одному выводу: возможно, эта вероятность — далеко не самая худшая во Вселенной.

 

* * *

Отдохнув всего пару часов, они еще потемну спустились с перевала и к рассвету наконец добрались до места.

«Место» оказалось превосходно укрытым, затерянным в тсуговых лесах укромного ущелья бункером. Каме был немного разочарован. Он уж навоображал себе волшебных замков и полян с водопадами... Глупо, конечно. В этом мире самым лучшим местом было самое надежное. Тут уж не до романтики.

Бункер, вдобавок ко всему, оказался совсем небольшим. Джин долго освобождал потайную дверь от зарослей, затем развинчивал тяжелый механизм, рассказывая зевающему Каме об этом месте.

— Мы тут провели пару месяцев до того, как податься в ту общину. Наткнулись совершенно случайно. Походу, какая-то шишка отгрохала себе этот персональный бункерок еще до войны, да так и не воспользовалась, — Джин протиснулся во влажную, теплую темноту за бронированным люком, поманив за собой Каме. — Всё окей. Никого тут после нас не было.

Казуя расслышал в темноте журчание воды.

— Что там? Ручей?

— Круче, малыш. Онсен, — раздался самодовольный голос Джина. 

Он наконец зажег самодельный фонарик – свечу в банке, и тусклый огонек выхватил из темноты невысокие каменные своды, украшенные какими-то росписями. Обернувшись, Каме увидел уютный «холл» с диваном и креслами, пару дверей и узорчатую арку, за которой в темноте угадывалось еще одно помещение. Оттуда и доносился звук воды. 

— А здесь безопасно? — не спешил радоваться Каме, косясь на массивные своды над головой. — Если будет трясти...

— Мы тут пересидели парочку крутых землетрясений, — успокоил Джин. — Своды, походу, прямой ракетный удар выдержат. Так что ничего не бойся. Забирайся на диван и поспи немного. А потом пойдем плескаться.

Казуя спорить не стал — спать действительно хотелось нещадно, и это уютное место успокаивало все тревоги на душе. Сбросив ботинки и верхнюю одежду, он вытянулся на божественно-мягком диване, оставив место для Джина. Но тот не спешил присоединяться, он даже рюкзак не снимал.

— Пойду... наведу маскировку у входа, — объяснил он поспешно. — Я быстро!

— Джин...

— Я мигом!

Громыхая своим неведомым хламом в рюкзаке, Джин протиснулся в разгорающееся утро за шлюзом. Минут пять он пропадал где-то снаружи. Каме было не по себе, но сопротивляться усталости не получалось. Уже сквозь сон он услышал, как Джин вернулся, бросил опустошенный рюкзак на пол, пошуршал немного, раздеваясь, и наконец прильнул к нему своим теплым телом. 

 

* * *

Каме долго не хотел выныривать в реальность, ему снился какой-то интересный сон, но Джин проснулся раньше него и теперь копошился где-то неподалеку, громко дыша, чем-то шурша, щелкая, порой что-то роняя и вполголоса чертыхаясь. В конце концов Каме сдался и открыл глаза.

В бункере было светло, и свет этот не походил на привычный уже тусклый свет свечей и горелок. Каме протер глаза и сел. Теперь комнату можно было получше рассмотреть. На одной из каменных стен красовался какой-то средиземноморский пейзаж с морем, милыми домиками и плющом, увившим балюстраду; пол был устелен татами, а в нише другой стены виднелось что-то похожее на печку. Джин обнаружился в углу у невысокого столика — возился там с какими-то непонятными устройствами и кучей проводов. Рядом с ним лежало несколько ярких фонарей.

— Джин?..

Тот подскочил и обернулся.

— О, ты уже проснулся? А я тут это... уже заканчиваю...

— Что ты делаешь? И откуда тут эти фонари? И что это за штука?..

— Это — музыкальный центр, — гордо представил устройство Джин. — Мы тут жили пару месяцев и быстро посадили все генераторы, они надолго не были рассчитаны. Но я знаю, как заставить его работать!

Его глаза возбужденно горели.

— Как?.. — Каме мало что понимал.

— Солнечные батареи! Мы в свое время насобирали кучу садовых фонариков по разоренным деревням, но тогда от них толку не было — тучи висели почти постоянно. Так что мы их припрятали по горам. Пока мы сюда шли, я нашел пару нычек. Под нынешним солнцем они за несколько часов заряжаются под завязку.

— Так вот что ты тащил в рюкзаке?

— Ага. Круто же?

— М-м, а как ты с помощью фонариков хочешь заставить работать это... музыкальное устройство?

— Не фонариков, а солнечных батарей от них! Видишь эту хрень? — Джин ткнул пальцем в небольшую коробочку на столе. — Это такая крутая штука, которой можно заряжать литиевые батарейки! От солнечных модулей!

— А что делать с этими батарейками? — не понял Каме.

— Вставлять вот сюда — и он заработает!

— Как всё сложно у вас, — зевнул Каме, выбираясь из-под одеяла. 

— Да ну тебя... с вашими технологиями... — оскорбился Джин.

— И скоро ты заставишь всю эту машинерию работать? — Каме подошел к нему и обнял сзади. От Джина пахло чем-то вкусным и свежим, и волосы были еще влажными и необыкновенно мягкими.

— Скоро уже зарядится... Можешь пока в душ сходить.

— Тут есть душ?!

— И много чего еще, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Джин.

 

* * *

«Много чего еще» оказалось целой комнатой, уставленной стеллажами с запасами продуктов и вещей первой необходимости. Половина полок, правда, уже пустовала, но и оставшегося им бы хватило на пару-тройку месяцев безбедной жизни. Здесь был даже ящик с бутылками спиртного и целая коробка шоколадных плиток.

Каме искупался с настоящим шампунем и мылом, побрился и теперь чувствовал себя человеком. Они открыли по паре банок консервов и наелись досыта. Затем Джин приволок из кладовой ящик со множеством каких-то квадратных плоских коробочек. На них были разные рисунки и надписи.

— Это музыка! — объявил Джин восторженно и, затаив дыхание, нажал на кнопку музыкального центра. Оттуда что-то выдвинулось.

— Ура! Работает!!!

Джин превратился в мальчишку. Он открывал коробочки с серебристыми дисками, включал песню за песней, не дослушав до конца, возбужденно рассказывал что-то про группы и певцов. Каме кивал завороженно, заражаясь его энтузиазмом.

— Половина этих песен была у нас под запретом, — рассказывал Джин. — Мы извращались через анонимные прокси, скачивали, пересылали друг другу подпольные записи... Нашим родителям повезло, в их времена инет еще был свободным и открытым, а вот потом началось... Америка с Советским Союзом заварили кашу в Пакистане, а у нас под шумок восстановили диктатуру... 

Песни казались непривычными для слуха, с простыми и жесткими ритмами, повторяющимися мотивами, но было в них какое-то странное очарование. Хотелось вслушаться не торопясь, распробовать, понять; но Каме не был уверен, что этих мудреных Джиновых батареек хватит надолго. 

Немного утолив свой музыкальный голод, Джин оставил играть диск с медленными гитарными балладами и сказал:

— А теперь закрой глаза.

...По усилившемуся звуку воды и теплому пару, толкнувшемуся в лицо, Каме понял, куда привел его Джин. Тот отнял ладони от его век, и Каме открыл глаза.

Небольшой уютный грот был обработан лишь отчасти — по сторонам от ровной площадки перед бассейном щетинились причудливыми колоннами сталактиты и сталагмиты, поблескивая искорками слюды в свете десятков фонариков. Каме ахнул. Весь грот сиял и переливался разноцветными огнями, словно сказочная драконья пещера. Даже вода в онсене была изумрудно-бирюзовой, подсвеченная из глубины. Над ней клубился разноцветный пар — будто колдовской туман над магическим источником.

— Остаток фонариков пошел в дело, — улыбнулся Джин. 

На краю бассейна стояла бутылка вина и тарелочка с шоколадом и клубникой — консервированной, конечно, но это не могло испортить романтики.

— Бокалов не было, — смущенно сказал Джин, — а железные кружки как-то не в тему. Будем пить из горла.

— Это волшебно, — прошептал Каме. Он чувствовал точки пульса в ладонях Джина, обвивших его талию.

Они раздели друг друга на краю бассейна. Каме робел и краснел, так, как будто они не проводили вместе каждую ночь, вытворяя всевозможные безумства. Но сейчас никто из них не спешил. Момент был прекрасен сам по себе. 

Они погрузились в горячую воду и на какой-то долгий момент просто застыли так, жмурясь и млея от наслаждения. Джин открыл глаза первым и любовался капельками влаги, выступающими на ровной коже Казуи; порой они сливались вместе и медленно стекали по длинной шее...

Уголки губ Каме изогнулись — он почувствовал взгляд. Открыл глаза и поднял голову с камней.

Джин глотнул вина и протянул ему бутылку.

— Нас с непривычки быстро унесет, — заметил Каме, сделав глоток.

— Я пил всего несколько раз, — признался Джин. — Незараженного почти ничего не осталось. Да и алкоголь больше для дезинфекции использовали...

— Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что все это по правде, — зажмурился Каме, сунув в рот сразу пару клубничек.

— Честно говоря, я с самого начала хотел отвести тебя в это место, — сказал Джин. — Здесь безопаснее, не говоря уж об удобствах. Но... все эти люди...

— Джин, давай сразу проясним, — посмотрел ему в глаза Каме. — Мы не останемся здесь.

Джин опустил взгляд.

— Я и не думал, что ты согласишься...

— Я не могу их оставить. Ты же знаешь, там у каждого третьего рак. У того мальчишки порок сердца. И та малышка, что родилась недавно... 

— Знаю, знаю, Казу. Я ведь ничего не прошу. Просто отдохнем немного, ладно? И потом вернемся.

— Хорошо, — Каме расслабленно откинулся на бортик, прикрыв глаза.

— Кстати, о той малышке... — неуверенно начал Джин. — Ты же и так заботишься о ней, и всем на нее плевать... и я тут подумал... ну, если все устаканится... и если ты не против...

Каме заулыбался, на щеках даже заиграли прежние ямочки:

— Я тоже думал об этом.

— Правда?

— Угу... 

Джин подплыл и чмокнул его в губы, прижался лбом ко лбу:

— Круто.

Он боялся поверить, что у них еще могла быть настоящая жизнь в этом мире, боялся начать строить планы, но восторг и счастье захлестывали его огромной волной.

— Ты научишь ее шарить в эфире. И играть в бейсбол. И еще всяким правильным вещам, которым учат в вашем мире...

— А ты? — улыбка Каме светилась всё ярче.

— А я... буду ее баловать.

— «Я люблю папу Джина больше всего», — пролепетал Каме тонким голоском. — «Он меня никогда не ругает и всё разрешает». — И рассмеялся: — Нечестно. Я тоже буду ее баловать.

— И вырастет капризная принцесса...

Джин осекся. Ну зачем, зачем он опять строит планы? Не сговариваясь, они оба решили делать вид, будто ничего страшного не происходит — а в этот самый миг, возможно, в небе над этими сводами сталкивались и взрывались две планеты...

Джин привлек Каме к себе.

— Знаешь, это напоминает мне детство. Мы с тобой частенько ходили в Health Land и плескались в горячих источниках... — он скользнул руками по гибкому телу под водой, и Каме оседлал его бедра, задышав чаще. — М-м... правда, тогда мы себе такого не позволяли...

— Так нечестно, — внезапно выдохнул Казуя.

— Что нечестно?..

— Я только одного тебя знаю... то есть двух... А ты меня — трёх.

Джин засмеялся, захватил его губы поцелуем.

— М-м... хочешь узнать еще какого-нибудь меня?

— Да. 

— А давай представим... — он куснул Каме за мочку уха, зашептал: — Давай представим мир, где мы... хм, например, пираты!

Казуя изумленно уставился на него.

— Пираты?..

— Да! Ты читал «One Piece»? 

— Что это?

— Манга такая. Ладно, не важно... но пираты-то у вас были.

— Конечно, были, только...

— Я идиот, — хлопнул себя Джин по лбу. — Ну да, точно, ты бы не пошел в пираты. Скорее ты стал бы храбрым офицером имперского флота и гонялся за злостными душегубами по всем морям...

— Ты думаешь? — ухмыльнулся Каме.

— Стопудово. И я был бы твоей самой желанной мишенью, потому что... ну, например, потому что мы были друзьями в детстве, вместе мечтали о морях, а потом я подался в разбойники, а ты прилежно выучился и поступил на службу...

— Я посчитал, что ты предал меня, и с тех пор поклялся самолично тебя поймать, — закивал Каме.

— И положить конец моим бесчинствам...

— Про нить мы ничего не знали, но нас необъяснимо тянуло навстречу друг другу, и вот однажды...

— Да, однажды на одном диком, затерянном где-то в Китайском море островке, ты меня выследил. 

— Что ты там делал?

— Ну... у меня там был тайник с текилой и ромом, и я бухал в компании распутных девиц, позабыв даже выставить охрану. Мичман надрался и храпел на юте, матросы устроили пьяную драку и тоже валялись в отключке...

— Я без труда захватил твой бриг, стоявший в лагуне, но тебя на борту не обнаружил. 

— Еще бы, я ведь сказал, что бухал на берегу в компании горячих красоток...

— ...дешёвого виду, и когда я увидел эту картину, меня передернуло от отвращения.

— Разумеется, ты ведь был примерным семьянином, хотя временами тебе казалось, что ты сдохнешь от скуки... — ухмыльнулся Джин.

— Ты тоже лишь пытался скрасить скуку всеми этими оргиями.

— Угу, не жизнь а тоска, согласен...

Каме оттянул его затылок за волосы, провел ладонью по выгнувшейся шее:

— Я приставил шпагу к твоему горлу и сказал: «Это и есть легендарный капитан Аканиши, гроза восточных морей? Мне легче представить его в хлеву среди свиней, чем на капитанском мостике того брига, что я только что захватил!»

Джин вывернулся из его хватки:

— Засранец! Я выхватил свою шпагу, которой владел в совершенстве, даже когда был пьян в стельку, и у нас завязался поединок... 

Вода в бассейне заходила ходуном, грот наполнился смехом и визгами. Каме ускользнул от Джина, заняв оборонительную позицию в углу:

— Ты и правда был силен, но я поймал себя на мысли, что сражаюсь не в полную силу...

— Гнилые отмазки, Каменаши, просто никто не сравнится со мной в бою на шпагах!

— Разозлившись, я намерен был покончить с этим и пошел в яростную атаку... — Каме рывком оттолкнулся от камней и прижал Джина к бортику. — Я вспомнил, как мы в детстве клялись вместе плавать по морям и открывать новые земли, а ты всё это предал... променял на золото, выпивку и шлюх...

— Ладно-ладно, я офигел от такого напора, оступился о корягу и выронил шпагу из рук. Ты припер меня к стволу пальмы.

— Кожа на твоей шее натянулась под лезвием моего клинка...

— «И что дальше, капитан Каменаши?» — прохрипел я, нисколько не испугавшись. Потому что понял, что если бы ты хотел меня прикончить, то уже сделал бы это.

— Мои пальцы дрожали, и я не мог вымолвить ни слова... Твои черные глаза были совсем рядом, и они смеялись.

— «Я ждал, когда ты придешь ко мне, Каменаши, — продолжал я. — Когда тебе осточертеет твоя правильная жизнь, милая женушка, к которой ты равнодушен, и все эти путы, которыми ты сам себя обвил...»

— «Я никогда не стану таким, как ты, Аканиши», — я надавил чуть сильнее, и на твоей коже выступили капельки крови. «Ты грабишь, убиваешь невиновных, ты несешь разрушение и хаос...»

— «Громкие слова, Казуя», — выдохнул я в твое лицо...

— И у меня подкосились ноги от запаха перегара...

— Нет, от кое-чего другого, — ухмыльнулся Джин. — «Ты и сам не настолько свят, — продолжал я, пока ты не опомнился. — Я знаю тебя. Все эти годы я наблюдал за тобой. Собирал все слухи по портовым кабакам. Я даже нашел и расспросил шлюху, которой удалось тебя заполучить как-то раз, когда ты был пьян...»

— _Очень_ пьян... 

— Я знаю, что у тебя на душе. От чего ты бежишь. Чего ты хочешь на самом деле... Я знаю даже о твоих тайных фантазиях, Казу... 

— Замолчи...

— Тебе тесно, тебе скучно, и ты хочешь ощутить жизнь на грани... — горячо шептали полные губы Джина, собирая с кожи Каме соленые капельки влаги. — Поэтому ты и гоняешься за мной по морям... потому что я — это та самая свобода, о которой ты грезишь... и которой боишься.

— Я не боюсь, — выдохнул Каме. Дыхание резко закончилось.

— Тогда брось всё и пойдем со мной. Я знаю, что тебе нужно, и я дам тебе это, — поцелуи Джина скользили вниз по его шее, посылая по телу сладкую дрожь. — Я дам тебе всё, что ты хочешь... _Всё,_ Казу... делай со мной всё, что захочешь, я буду твоим... я твой...

Каме трясло от дикого, пьянящего рассудок возбуждения, и этот горячий шепот сносил последние остатки самообладания. Он оторвался от Джина, посмотрел ему в глаза своими затуманенными глазами, совсем запутавшись, где они и кто они на самом деле. Джин ощутил крепкую хватку на своих бедрах и ладонь, скользнувшую между них. Он задохнулся, захлебнулся словами:

— Казу... о да... черт, боже, сделай это...

Джин не мог понять, как всё пришло к этому, почему не сработал его тщательно продуманный сценарий, и теперь уже не он, а Каме врывался в его тело, властно и нетерпеливо, дрожа от желания, и Джин не только позволял, но и сам раздвигал ноги, умолял его, подавался навстречу, как развратная девчонка. Почему его теперь накрывало волнами экстаза и предвкушения, а вовсе не боли...

— Джин, я настроюсь...

— Что?..

— Хочу знать, что ты чувствуешь, — шепот Каме срывался.

— Ты со своим ебаным самопожертвованием…

— Самопожертвованием? — искренне удивился Каме. — А кто сказал, что это будет больно? — и ухмыльнулся, как дьяволенок.

Джин лишь простонал в ответ что-то нечленораздельное, позволяя ему терзать свои губы поцелуями.

— Ведь не больно? — выдохнул тот. — А в тебе уже два пальца, Джин…

— Что?? Как ты так…

— Не сложнее, чем сращивать дырки в легких…

Джину хотелось возмутиться, что это не честно, но Каме так безошибочно находил в его теле нужные точки, чувствуя, когда быть нежным, а когда — жестким, что жаловаться было бы грешно. 

— Как легко вы перешли на темную сторону... капитан Каменаши, — усмехнулся Джин. И Каме вошел в него. 

Это было сладко. Все, что мог позднее вспомнить Джин об этом моменте — что это было мучительно, умопомрачительно сладко. Он плавился под напором горячей, но мягкой силы, отдавался во власть дразнящей пытки, утратив весь контроль и лишь принимая. Это сладкое чувство... неожиданно напомнило ему смерть. Тот миг, когда ты сдаешься и отпускаешь себя в объятия бездонной темноты, так мягко обволакивающей тело, пеленающей волю и пьянящей разум... Ты больше не принадлежишь себе. Безвременье, миг, вечность — сказать невозможно. Ты балансируешь на грани, застываешь в пустоте в момент падения, неспособный даже кричать.

А затем — время берет разгон, и все чувства собираются в точку, взрываются, обрушиваются лавиной, вынося тебя в реальность.

— ...Джин, — как и в _тот_ раз, этот голос был первым, что он ощутил, придя в себя. Только сейчас этот голос подрагивал от сбившегося дыхания. — Джин... я... тебя...

Он коснулся нежной щеки, запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы:

— Я тоже, Казу. Я тоже...

 

* * *

Они наконец выбрались из онсена, уставшие и разморенные. Джин растянулся на теплом каменном полу, намерившись прямо здесь и вырубиться. Каме поднялся и исчез куда-то, но у Джина не было сил выяснять, куда. Из колонок тихо текла баллада Dire Straits про братьев по оружию, окутывая мягкой дремой и унося в мир видений...

Он встрепенулся через какое-то время, ощутив поцелуй. Каме нависал над ним, с взъерошенными, завившимися от влаги волосами, кошачьей улыбкой и искорками в глазах. Свет фонариков уже угасал, и грот наполнился тенями. Лишь в руках Каме трепетала свечка. 

— А я тут ужин приготовил...

Джин сел. И увидел расстеленное на камнях покрывало, уставленное тарелочками с почти полноценным разнообразием всяческих блюд. У него отвисла челюсть.

— Это что? Скатерть-самобранка?

— Нет, это меня посетило вдохновение, — рассмеялся Каме. 

Он поставил свечку на тарелку. Потянулся за бутылкой вина и наполнил кружки. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что из тех запасов можно столько всего наворотить... — Джин с усилием собрал разбежавшиеся глаза, принамерился и набросился на ближайшее блюдо. Зажмурился от удовольствия. Какое-то непривычное, яркое сочетание мяса, фруктов, пряных специй... Он глотнул вина — и вкус открылся еще полнее, заиграл на языке какими-то новыми гранями. У Каме было невероятное поварское чутье.

— Ты просто давно не ел столько разной пищи, — смущенно улыбался Казуя в ответ на невразумительно-восторженные междометия.

Утолив первый голод, они неспешно смаковали вино, потихоньку хмелея. Джин кормил Каме кусочками шоколада, и тот слизывал остатки с кончиков его пальцев. Ноготь Казу выводил загадочные узоры на его бедре. Джин зачарованно смотрел на его потемневшие от вина губы. Он не помнил, как они оказались на диване. Мир крутился и терял четкость, лишь глаза Каме он видел четко. Чувствовал его уютную тяжесть и прикосновения к собственной спине нежных ладоней, что расслабляли мышцы и посылали электрические волны от затылка вдоль по позвоночнику. Губы впечатывали слова в его кожу:

— Мой Джин... мой...

И Джин краснел. Отчаянно, как девчонка после первого раза, вжимая горящие щеки в подушку. Он хотел еще. И в то же время хотел... по-другому. Ему почему-то было обидно. И нетерпеливо. И... еще много разных «и», в которых он никак не мог разобраться.

Странные вещи творил алкоголь с его эмоциями.

— И все-таки это нечестно, Казу, — пробормотал он. — Ты со своими джедайскими штучками...

— Что, Джин?..

— В смысле, ты все чувствовал за двоих. Нечестно.

Каме рассмеялся:

— Но тебе же понравилось?

— А то ты не знаешь, — Джин надул губы с какой-то необъяснимой детской обидой.

— Тогда что не так?

Джин не мог объяснить. Он робел перед таким Каме. Читающим его, как открытую книгу, имеющим над ним полную власть, почти всемогущим... идеальным во всем...

— Потому что я ни хрена не чувствую и так круто не смогу, — пробормотал он наконец в подушку. — Но я постараюсь... осторожно...

И приготовился услышать мягкий, снисходительный смех.

Вместо этого ухо щекотнул жаркий шепот:

— Джин...

— М-м?

— Я больше боюсь, что ты будешь слишком осторожным...

Джин отжался от постели, перевернулся и обнаружил растянувшегося рядом Каме, непозволительно голого, аппетитного и беззащитного, с развратным взглядом и приоткрытыми губами. Джин сглотнул. Казуя медленно провел пальцами по гладкой коже своего живота, лаская себя, прикусил губу, вдохнул жадно... 

— Ох черт, Казу...

Джин сорвался. Набросился на него. Скользнул ладонями по маленькому, изящному торсу, завел руки Каме назад и придавил к постели. Тот застонал и выгнулся навстречу его телу. Джин слышал его сбившееся дыхание сквозь гулкие удары крови в собственных висках. Тудух, тудух... а дальше — бешеная дробь, жар, горячая глубина... подготовка? Джин обо всем забыл. Он больше не мог держать себя в руках, признав наконец, что хотел этого с самого момента их встречи — обладать им, тонуть в нем, заставлять кричать в полный голос. Черт возьми, да, он хотел увидеть, как приходит в хаос эта безупречная, чистая красота, как влажные волосы разметываются по скомканным простыням, как искажаются в экстазе мягкие черты, теряя всю невинность... Владеть безраздельно, ничего не боясь, ни о чем не думая, ничего не сдерживая. Вколачиваться в жаркое, нежное тело, кусать тонкую кожу, чувствуя губами толчки пульса, стонать — и врываться в него снова. Снова и снова.

— _Мой,_ — простонал Джин в покрасневший след на шее Казу, выгнувшейся напряженно, дрожащей от крика,— и почувствовал, как горячая глубина сжалась, запульсировала, утягивая его за грань.

...Каме еще слегка подрагивал под ним, когда Джин нашел в себе силы приподняться. Засосы и следы укусов на светлой коже выглядели болезненно. Каме закрыл глаза, обессиленно откинув голову. 

На Джина потихоньку начало спускаться осознание только что произошедшего. Мир все еще двоился, но сознание работало ясно, слишком ясно.

— Боже, Казу... ты в порядке? Котенок...

Каме медленно приоткрыл влажные веки, не сразу сфокусировав взгляд на лице Джина. Затем его губы растянулись в улыбке.

— М-м...

У Джина слегка отлегло. Он прижался губами к его взмокшему лбу. 

— Больно было, да?

— Угу, — не стал отрицать Каме.

— Черт, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, я... я от тебя с ума схожу, Казу... малыш, прости...

— Ш-ш-ш. Это было потрясающе.

Джин поднял его, прижал к своей груди, закачав в объятиях. Глупо было оправдываться, да и поздно. Оставалось верить, что если бы все было так плохо, Каме бы справился с болью через эфир. Хотя с него станется терпеть... 

И стоило готовиться несколько месяцев, чтобы в самый ответственный момент позабыть обо всем и так бездумно сорваться?.. Теперь Джин жалел лишь о потраченном впустую времени. Сколько ночей они могли бы провести так, слившись в одно целое, крича от чувств, переполняющих до предела, открываясь друг другу полностью — так, что не нужны были никакие слова?..

Сколько ночей оставалось у них теперь?..

Джин нашарил на полу одеяло и хотел было выключить музыку, но Каме попросил оставить, лишь убавить громкость. Он тихонько мурлыкал у Джина на плече, уже запомнив несколько мелодий. 

— Джин, у вас все песни — о любви и о войне, — заметил он.

— Хм, наверно. Я не задумывался как-то. А о чем еще петь?

— О чем?.. Да о тысячах разных вещей... 

Джин снова почувствовал себя дикарем.

— Казу, не сравнивай. Вы жили мирно и развивали искусство...

— У нас музыку считали искусством для услаждения слуха, — задумчиво проговорил Каме. — Красивые образы и затейливые мелодии... А у вас... у вас она будто крик отчаяния. Будто манифест. Слова бьют, как выстрел — точно в сердце.

Джину стало не по себе.

— Какой мир, такие и песни, — пробормотал он.

— В этих песнях нет ничего второстепенного... В них будто выкристаллизовалась суть. То, что я почувствовал только в твоем мире, окунувшись в эфир. Я все думал, как описать эти ощущения...

— Какие, Казу?

— Этот мир... он будто весь состоит из граней. Острый, ломкий, ощетиненный сотнями этих граней... между добром и злом, предательством и самопожертвованием, любовью и ненавистью... жизнью и смертью...

— Ты точно подметил. Тут не осталось полутонов. 

— Наверное, это то, что дает война.

— Даёт?.. — вскинул брови Джин. — Я думал, войны только отнимают.

— Отнимают... и тем дают понять истинную цену всех вещей.

— Философ, блин...

— Извини, — смутился Каме. — Не мне об этом рассуждать.

— Нет, ты прав. И рассуждать об этом мире имеешь полное право — чую, угодил ты в его самые лихие времена.

Фонари окончательно погасли, только музыка еще тихонько сочилась из колонок, вплетаясь в журчание воды и их ровное дыхание. Джин подумал, что в эти самые минуты весь мир за бронированными дверями, возможно, начинает свою последнюю агонию.

— Давай останемся здесь, Казу? — сказал Джин, гладя его волосы, уже зная ответ.

Каме тихо покачал головой.

— Ты знаешь, я должен вернуться. Им нужна моя помощь.

— А если там уже некуда возвращаться? Если все вот-вот накроется...

— Тогда... разве ты не хотел бы еще раз увидеть солнечный свет? — улыбнулся Каме. 

— И море...

— И море. 

Джину вспомнились последние слова Таку. Нет, он не будет ни о чем думать. Они живы. И, возможно, будут жить еще долго. Подумаешь, что где-то там столкнулись планеты... Зато Казу здесь, в его руках.

— Спи, мой родной, — шепнул Каме ему на ухо. — Спи, я буду рядом...

 

* * *

Снаружи все казалось таким же, как несколько дней назад. Яркий свет резанул по глазам, когда Каме вслед за медлившим Джином, заставившим его напялить противогаз и замотавшим в несколько слоев одежды, протиснулся в люк. 

Джин стянул свою маску, долго принюхивался, прислушивался и всматривался в голубое небо между неподвижными кронами. Наконец успокоился и разрешил снять все лишнее. Они взвалили рюкзаки на спины и пошли.

Солнце медленно карабкалось в небо на юге, но хвойные леса укрывали их от палящего света. Взобравшись на тропу к перевалу, они увидели в просвете неба огромный бледно-розовый месяц Нибиру, опускающийся за северные хребты. 

— Тебе не кажется, что вон того здоровенного кратера на боку раньше не было? — осторожно спросил Джин, приглядываясь из-под ладони.

— Не было, — Каме сглотнул. 

И Луны больше нигде не было видно.

— Что, вот так вот просто — и все? — продолжал ошарашенно и немного разочарованно переваривать этот факт Джин. — Луне кранты, и все? Никакого апокалипсиса? Блин, может, стоило все-таки посмотреть на столкновение...

Каме ничего не ответил. Но на душе было неспокойно.

Помогая друг другу, они перелезли через завалы камней и наконец достигли высшей точки перевала в седловине двух гор. Именно отсюда они в последний раз наблюдали восход двух лун над океаном, строя догадки о душах и Страшном Суде...

Они не узнали пейзажа, открывшегося их глазам. 

Океана не было. Он отошел на десятки, а может, сотни километров — до самого горизонта, обнажив страшный черный зёв дна. Слоистые скалы, зубастые рифы и темные впадины казались поверхностью другой планеты. Среди них светлыми песчинками выделялись давно затонувшие суда и обломки береговых сооружений — всё то, что море некогда поглотило, теперь вновь видело свет. Ладонь Каме в руке Джина задрожала.

— Боже...

Джин рывком прижал его к себе, сам не в силах оторваться от жуткого зрелища. Мозг в панике искал решения. Океаны так просто не исчезают. Вода обычно отходит перед цунами. Но чтобы до самого горизонта...

— Мы поднимаемся в горы, Казу.

По прикидкам Джина, они находились на высоте около полукилометра. Он не был уверен, что этого хватит. Впрочем, он уже ни в чем не был уверен. Но и поднимать белый флаг не собирался. Колючая, бурлящая злость овладевала им, высвобождая силы и готовность драться до последнего, выгрызая себе и своей половинке мгновения жизни, пусть даже эти мгновения ничего в общей картине не изменят.

Каме всё понял и лишь кивнул молча. Они стали карабкаться по склону, круто уходящему вверх. Первым делом нужно выбраться отсюда, потому что по ущельям пойдет вода. А там будет видно...

Горизонт стал подниматься, когда они, ободранные и запыхавшиеся, остановились на каком-то уступе. Никто не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени, а солнцу уже не было никакой веры. Казуя без сил рухнул на землю — но подскочил от короткого выкрика Джина.

— Идёт...

Стена моря вырастала на горизонте. Безобидно-тонкая, так обманчиво далекая — но неотвратимая, неостановимая. Джин рванул его за руки.

— Давай! Вверх! Вверх, Казу!..

И они снова бежали. Задыхаясь, обдирая руки о колючие стволы, падая и помогая друг другу, они взбирались все выше и выше по крутому склону. Каме решил, что изнеможение играет шутки с его сознанием, увидев вдруг, как тень от фигуры Джина впереди раздвоилась и поехала в сторону. Он вскинул голову — и увидел яркую звезду, пересекающую белёсый небосвод.

— Ложись!.. — мгновенно среагировал Джин, толкнув его в ложбинку между камнями.

Каме вжался в землю, придавленный тяжестью Джина, уже не понимая, чего ждать. Ему лишь хотелось, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Сердце отбойным молотком колотилось в ушах.

Гром докатился через минуту. Каме чувствовал, как гудит и содрогается под ним спина горы, потрясенная каким-то далеким, но чудовищной силы ударом. Деревья выше по склону затрещали, будто щепки, сметенные ударной волной в один миг. 

Что это?.. Те самые ракеты, оружие этого мира, о которых говорил Джин? Огромный метеорит — обломок столкнувшихся планет? Или что-то еще?..

Джин отпустил его лишь через несколько минут, удостоверившись, что дрожь земли стихла. Каме с опаской поднял лицо к небу: на севере, в просвете между двумя пиками, росло темное марево.

Джин выругался изощренно, медля давать новые команды. С юга наступал океан, а что за ад разверзался сейчас на севере, он боялся даже предположить. Если этот камушек рухнул во Внутреннем море, то цунами их накроет клещами. Если на суше, то им стоит ждать огня. Джин стоял, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в руку Каме, и впервые не знал, что делать.

— Я попробую посмотреть эфир, — сказал наконец Каме.

— В смысле?..

— Чтобы понять, что происходит. И чего ждать... Но я не уверен, что получится. Эфир здесь и без того сильно штормит, а уж теперь...

— Никаких эфиров, Казу.

— Но...

— Только не теперь. Нам нужны все силы, все, понимаешь?..

— Хорошо... но что делать...

— Поднимемся на вершину. Тут недалеко осталось. А с нее оглядимся.

Земля теперь содрогалась под их ногами почти непрестанно, растревоженная ударом метеорита. Или многих метеоритов? Что, если и это чудовищное цунами вызвал какой-нибудь рухнувший в океан обломок Луны? И сколько их еще, этих обломков, готово было обрушиться на их головы?..

Они добрались до вершины быстрее, чем рассчитывали. Каме казалось, будто чувство усталости атрофировалось — должно быть, его тело сейчас работало на чистом адреналине, расходуя все резервы. Вскарабкавшись по бурелому на самый высокий гребень, они замерли.

Зеленые горы уходили на север бесконечным лабиринтом, утопая дальше в густой тени черных облаков пепла. Там, за туманной полоской маленького Внутреннего моря, зубастого горизонта Хонсю больше не существовало. На его месте поднимался исполинский черный гриб пепла. Клубившиеся у его подножия тучи набухали багровыми отсветами пожаров и извержений. 

Сизая дымка быстро расползалась по небу, превращая день в сумерки. Солнечный диск казался зловеще-красным сквозь эту пелену. Джину вспомнилось, что именно так десяток лет назад начиналась ядерная зима. 

Он обернулся и посмотрел вниз, на юг. Океан медленно пожирал сушу. Волны казались отсюда совсем безобидными, они неспешно проглатывали далекие, будто игрушечные скалы и прибрежные горы. Мутнея, вода пеной расползалась по долинам и руслам, взбиралась по ущельям, постепенно теряя напор. 

— Джин, бункер... община...

— Всё окей, Казу. Он за той грядой, видишь? Вода дальше не поднимется. Всё хорошо...

— А если это только начало? Если будет еще волна... и метеориты...

Волны, метеориты, растревоженные вулканы... Они стояли на не самой высокой горе маленького, всего полсотни километров в поперечнике, острова Сикоку. Что этот островок перед гигантской мощью океана? Сметет, как щепку... 

Джин не знал, что сказать. Куски мыслей роились в его голове. Он хотел успокоить — и в то же время не хотел вселять пустые надежды; хотел сказать, как счастлив, что они вместе — и как ненавидит себя за то, что по его вине они здесь... 

— Джин... — Каме мягко коснулся его щеки, развернув к себе лицом. В его глазах горели отражения тускнеющего солнечного диска. — Я так люблю тебя, Джин...

Джин затряс головой. Острый ужас охватил его сознание: эти слова звучали как прощание со всякой надеждой, как признание конца... И это он, он их сюда привел... Каме должен проклинать его, а не говорить, что любит...

— Джин?..

— Лучше бы ты остался в своем мире… — выдавил он наконец. — Я того не стоил…

Каме смотрел на него расширенными, неверящими глазами. Его рот исказился, брови сошлись к переносице. Во взгляде блестнули яростные слёзы. А потом Джин почувствовал удар, и перед глазами все померкло.

Через пару секунд он пришел в себя на камнях. Скула будто онемела, наливаясь сгустком пульсирующей боли. 

— ...Как ты можешь?! — Казуя кричал, сжав кулаки, не обращая внимания на собственные слезы. — Прекрати это, черт возьми!.. Я действительно не для того всем пожертвовал, чтобы ты теперь жалел и снова готов был променять _нас_ на что-то… что-то… долгую жизнь? Безопасность? что?..

Он умолк, яростно переводя дух. А затем обессиленно рухнул на колени.

Джин попытался сесть. Горло будто парализовало. Да и что он мог сказать?..

— Пойми уже, — тихо проговорил Каме. — Мне не нужны никакие другие миры, как бы прекрасны они ни были. Этот мир ничем не хуже. Здесь есть ты. И люди, которым я могу помочь. Чего еще желать?..

— Жизни, Казу.

— Жизнь в пустоте? Ты не понимаешь, что это. Когда ты твердо знаешь, что всегда был, есть и будешь один на всем свете. Жизнь... — он усмехнулся, покачав головой. — Все мы умрем. Не отбирай у меня веру в то, что наша жизнь стоила... всего этого ада вокруг. Пожалуйста...

Небо почернело над их головами, съедая последние остатки света. Лишь огненные отблески озаряли северный горизонт. Гора подрагивала под ними, откуда-то снизу доносился гул камнепада. Джин стиснул зубы и притянул Каме к себе, сжал в объятиях. 

— Прости меня... Ты все правильно сказал... Одна встреча с тобой... стоила самого ужасного конца. По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что жил не зря.

— Вот и не говори больше таких глупостей. — Каме осторожно дотронулся до ссадины на Джиновой скуле: — Сильно болит?

Джин хрипло рассмеялся. 

— Тут конец света, а ты про ссадины беспокоишься... И вообще... уже не болит. Перестань забирать мою боль, лекарь хренов.

— Я всего лишь притупил нервные импульсы, не ворчи...

— А удар у тебя ничего... Я и не подумал бы...

— Вот теперь будешь знать.

 

* * *

Ночь застала их в укромной ложбине метрами двадцатью ниже по склону. Спускаться с горы Джин не решался, хоть землетрясение и утихло. Да и в темноте это было затруднительно. Правда, неожиданно налетевший ураган отогнал часть пепла обратно к северу, и небо прояснилось. Это немного успокоило Джина: хотя бы ядерной зимы пока можно было не ждать. 

Ночное небо над ними обнажило истинную картину происходящего. Оно сверкало и сыпалось звездным дождем: чиркали яркими спичками метеоры, тяжело переваливались через небосвод болиды, оставляя дымные хвосты. Пролетел у южного горизонта яркий, как небольшая луна, метеорит, и, похоже, шлепнулся куда-то в океан. Казуя лежал на плече Джина и завороженно глядел на это звездное буйство, позабыв даже о страхе. 

— Как это красиво...

— Мда. Красиво.

Каме приподнялся над Джином и некоторое время вглядывался в его глаза. 

— Что такое?

— Они такие яркие, что отражаются в твоих зрачках, — его лицо светилось мальчишеским восторгом. — Так удивительно!

— Казу, тебя что, всё это доставляет?

Каме запустил пальцы в его волосы:

— Давай не будем думать о плохом... и просто жить каждой минутой, ладно? А в данную минуту все прекрасно, Джин... И по-моему... это замечательная ночь, чтобы...

Ему не требовалось заканчивать фразу — разговор продолжили их тела. 

В эту ночь они любили друг друга, отдаваясь без остатка, снова и снова, не оставляя на потом ничего. Джин не понимал, откуда у них осталось столько сил, и даже не думал о том, что следовало их беречь, чтобы подольше продержаться в этом безумном мире. Все миры утратили важность, замкнулись в одном человеке. Вся вселенная канула куда-то в глубину его зрачка, весь смысл мироздания уместился в одном его вдохе и ударе его сердца. 

Джину хотелось лишь, чтобы это длилось до самого конца. До тех пор, пока океан не поглотит землю, а солнце не сгорит дотла.

 

* * *

Но мир не кончился к утру.

Приоткрыв свинцовые веки, Джин увидел ровный холодный свет, что сочился с затянутого серой пеленой неба. В его спину впивались острые камни, которых он вчера даже не заметил, а привычная тяжесть Казу ощущалась в разы сильнее.   
Почувствовав его пробуждение, Каме шевельнулся. 

Его слабый голос раздался лишь через минуту. Похоже, он был так же обессилен.

— Все кончилось, Джин?

— Не уверен, Казу... но судя по тому, как у меня все болит, мы очень даже живы.

— У меня голова раскалывается, Джин...

— Для тебя же это пустяки.

— Я не чувствую эфира, — прошептал он. 

Джин с трудом поднял руку и зарыл пальцы в его волосы, мягко массируя. Они были покрыты слоем пепла. Пепел вился в воздухе, похожий на рождественские снежинки.

— Совсем, Джин. Совсем не чувствую, — в шепоте прозвучала нотка паники.

— Ты просто обессилен, Казу.

— Нет, Джин. Что-то с самим эфиром.

Джин тяжело поднялся с земли. И тут же холод набросился на него отовсюду, словно разбуженный движением. Он нашарил одежду и стал быстро натягивать ее на Каме, который уже постукивал зубами. Затем оделся сам.

— Это жаль, — сказал он, снова сев на камни. — Потому что у меня совсем закончились идеи, как нам быть дальше.

— Идти в бункер, конечно, — отозвался Каме.

— Что? В большой бункер?

— Было землетрясение, возможно, люди ранены...

— Бля, опять ты про людей... — застонал Джин.

— Ладно, посуди сам: в бункере в любом случае безопаснее, чем на открытом месте, — терпеливо проговорил Казуя.

— Я уже в этом не уверен. Он гораздо ниже. Да и землетрясения... я даже не берусь предполагать, сколько баллов было это последнее, а бункер проектировали максимум на семь.

— Значит, тем более нам нужно спешить, чтобы помочь...

Джин схватился за голову:

— Казу, да какого черта, забудь уже про людей! Какая разница?! Сегодня ты их спасешь, а завтра грохнется еще какой-нибудь метеорит и разнесет всю Японию к ядрене фене!

Он был готов к тому, что Каме снова ему стукнет, но тот даже не изменился в лице:

— А вдруг нет? Вдруг ничего страшнее уже не будет, и мы зря боимся? Ты хочешь еще несколько смертей на свою совесть?

Это было словно удар под дых. После той их ссоры, когда Каме узнал о раненых, он никогда больше не напоминал Джину о его вине, никогда не упрекал, лишь оправдывал. И вот так теперь... Лучше бы он ему врезал. 

Джин молча встал. Голова раскалывалась, во рту стоял горький привкус гари. Пронизывающий ветер налетал рваными толчками, поднимая в воздух вихри пепла. Он плотнее запахнул куртку. Если температура упала так резко за одну ночь, то чего им ждать завтра? Нового ледникового периода?

Спорить не было никакого смысла — в горах они просто замерзнут раньше, чем случится еще что-нибудь грандиозное.

Джин выудил из рюкзака запасную куртку, надел ее на Каме, плотно зачехлив и подоткнув все края. Надвинул на его голову капюшон, стянул завязки. Тот избегал его взгляда, виновато опуская глаза. Джин ненавидел, что они даже теперь продолжали ссориться из-за всего на свете. Почему так?..

— Пойдем, Казу, — сказал он мягко, взяв его за плечи. — А то мы тут совсем замерзнем.

— Угу, — тот на минуту прильнул к его груди. Шмыгнул холодным носом. — Пойдем.

Они выбрались из своей ложбины и увидели посеревший, словно старая фотография, мир. Пепел укрывал горы грязно-серыми шапками, смешивая их на горизонте с мутным небом, а внизу, отвоевав у суши еще несколько километров, плескался свинцовый океан. Различимые даже отсюда, огромные валы набухали белыми гребнями, прокатываясь над тем, что некогда было южными районами Тосы. Один из них вместе с пеной вынес из глубины яркую белую щепку. Джин замер.

— Что это? — заметил и Казуя.

— Понятия не имею... 

Джин вгляделся из под ладони. Белую точку швырнуло на берег. Но там она не остановилась, а ровно и стремительно заскользила над холмами. В их сторону.

— Что еще за черт?..

Каме сузил глаза, пытаясь что-то рассмотреть.

— Похоже на скат...

— Чего??

— «Скат»... такой тип многофункциональных аппаратов... в нашем мире. Что это, Джин? У вас есть что-то похожее? Это оружие?

— Говорю же — понятия не имею. Первый раз вижу, чтобы какая-то хрень выныривала из воды и неслась со скоростью самолета...

Прятаться было поздно, да и негде. На голом сером склоне в своих темных одеждах они были как на ладони. Оставалось надеяться, что странный аппарат летит не по их души. Значит, не все в мире еще передохли? И даже двигали технический прогресс, пока они тут медленно дичали?..

Эти мысли пронеслись в голове Джина, прерванные выкриком Каме, совершенно ему не свойственным:

— Да ну нах!..

Джин уставился на него:

— Казу?

— Это же... — он подпрыгнул, схватился за руку Джина: — Черт! Это...

— Да что?

Аппарат завис почти над ними и стал медленно спускаться. Джин мог теперь разглядеть яйцеобразный силуэт и небольшие закрылки, а еще — какую-то синюю эмблему на борту, издали напоминавшую значок NASA.

У Джина ноги вросли в землю, зато голова шла кругом.

«Яйцо» бесшумно опустилось метрах в тридцати левее по склону. Глаза Каме сузились, и он как-то чересчур ровно ответил:

— Научно-исследовательский институт квантовой физики, Эдо. 

— А-а?!!

Дальнейшее напомнило Джину какие-то дремучие фантастические фильмы про пришельцев, которые выпрыгивают из летающей тарелки, облаченные в серебристые комбинезоны с гермошлемами, и по законам жанра дружелюбно вскидывают руки, приветствуя землян. «Братьев по разуму» оказалось двое. Помахав им издали, они затрусили в их направлении, на ходу снимая гермошлемы.

— Ебтвоюмать, а, — сказал Джин. — Такки. Казу, это же Такки. И Коки. В рот мне ноги.

— «Сугубо теоретический характер», — было первое, чем встретил растрепанного и запыхавшегося семпая Каме. Его брови грозно изогнулись.

— Каме-чан, я все объясню... — начал тот поспешно, переводя дух. Коки за его спиной, с отросшими и почерневшими волосами, лыбился во все зубы.

— И как же вы это объясните? — кивнул Каме на аппарат.

— Ну, понимаешь, разработки-то велись... чисто теоретические, само собой! Ну, там... модельки, схемки разные... А тут такое дело! Кохая спасать надо! Ну, пришлось в экстренном режиме воплощать все проекты в жизнь, так сказать... 

— Ну-ну, — скрестил Каме руки на груди, не проникшись.

А Джину хотелось кричать от счастья, но слова отчего-то не давались. Завопив что-то нечленораздельное, он накинулся на Такизаву с объятиями и повалил того на землю.

— Эй, спокойно, спокойно, Джин, — забарахтался Такки, отлепляя его от себя. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть, но... Твоя половинка и так на меня негодует... не подливай масла в огонь...

— Черт, Такки, сукин сын, как же ты вовремя!!!

— Это я догадался...

Джин был готов даже Коки расцеловать. Правда, тот уже обнимался с Каме. Джин резко пришел в себя и вклинился:

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, без энтузиазма.

— Как же круто, что мы вас нашли!!! — радовался Танака. — Ты не представляешь, Каме-чан... Мы столько раз впустую пробовали!..

— Как вы вообще это сделали? — у Каме уже плохо получалось изображать праведный гнев.

— Уф, целая история, пойдем, по дороге расскажу, — с энтузиазмом зажестикулировал Такки, потянув их к аппарату. — Когда вы пропали... Коки молодец, что сразу мне рассказал, о чем ты его расспрашивал, Каме-чан. Я догадался, за каким тебя понесло в море. Потом Кейко-сан сдала мне все твои секретные архивы и черновики, грозно повелев доставить вас обоих живыми и невредимыми. По твоим записям удалось установить примерное место, где Джин провалился в своем мире. Сопоставив его с местом, где он появился в нашем, высчитали расхождение. Конечно, точных координат не было. Поэтому много раз методом тыка били по всей области погрешности... 

— Чем еще били??

— Ну так, нашлось у нас в закромах одно... изобретеньице... — замялся Такки. — Да не суть. Для простоты представьте так, что миры соприкасаются, как мыльные пузыри, в одной точке. И если прицельно пробить туда — то можно искусственно построить мост.

— Но как попасть именно в нужную вероятность? — спросил Каме.

— А кто знает, — с готовностью подхватил Такки, — может быть, в других вероятностях нашего мира мы навели мост в другие вероятности этого, и теперь...

— О, Такки, заткнись, — взмолился Джин. — Только не про деревья опять.

— Ладно, хватит болтологии, полезайте скорее внутрь. Здесь фигитень какая-то с эфиром творится. Да и со всем остальным, честно говоря... Магнитное поле на ладан дышит, гравитация уменьшилась, атмосфера разрежена... Как вы тут вообще живете? 

Джин и Каме дружно пожали плечами — мол, как видишь.

— А еще! — вскинулся Такки. — Я слегка просканировал инфополе, пока летели, — выходит, что у вас тут Луна грохнулась о Нибиру, представляете?!

— Представляем, — усмехнулся Джин.

— ...И теперь по округе летает с десяток камушков, что могут разнести планету на куски... Конечно, расчетами траекторий мне было некогда заниматься, но пара штук явно попали в поле земной гравитации и скоро сюда прилетят. Не сразу, может, через несколько витков...

— А Нибиру? — спросил Джин.

— Говорю же, траектории не считал... Но тут и ежу ясно, что либо чиркнет по боку, либо за малым проскользнет, правда, Землю-матушку и от такого поболтает на славу... Да уже болтает. Почему, думаете, мы так долго возились? Потому что еле нашли точку склейки — у нас вход мигрировал из бухты Эдо к Тихому океану. Мало того, что Земля тут без Луны вращается с растущим ускорением, так еще и ось наклонило из-за Нибиру... 

Джин только присвистнул. 

— Так что валим — и поскорее, — резюмировал Такки, взбираясь в отверстие люка. — Если еще какая штуковина сюда шлепнется и сдвинет орбиту хоть на сантиметр, мы хрен рассчитаем заново расхождение и застрянем тут на веки вечные. Каме-чан, ну, чего застыл?

Джин легонько подтолкнул Казую к люку.

— И что, мы вот так уйдем?

— А ты что, хочешь остаться? — опешил Джин.

— А остальные... мы можем взять с собой хоть кого-нибудь, Такизава-семпай?

— М-м, Каме-чан, ты же понимаешь, что нет. Мы с Коки вошли, потому что знали наверняка со слов Джина, что никого из нас в этой вероятности не осталось. А насчет других людей такой уверенности нет.

— А вдруг?..

— Мы не можем рисковать. Неизвестно, чем это обернется. К тому же, аппарат только на четверых рассчитан. Со мной тут пара сумасшедших академиков набивалась, так я им отказал, потому что модель пробная, и мощности такого моста...

— Но не можем же мы просто взять и бросить их на произвол судьбы!.. — кулаки Каме сжались, а подбородок дрогнул. 

— Казуя, не глупи, — Джин сжал его ладонь. — Ты будешь куда полезнее в том мире, чем здесь.

— Точно, именно! — подхватил Коки. — Ты круто с этой красной нитью придумал! Каме-чан, ты можешь помочь стольким людям найти свою половинку!

— Но в этом мире тоже... столько людей, они страдают… — упрямо тряс он головой.

— Этот мир уже ничто не спасет, Казуя, — непривычно серьезным тоном сказал Такки. — Ты лишь продлеваешь их страдания, врач не должен этого делать. Иногда лучше убить, чем продлевать такую жизнь.

— Это не нам решать — кому жить, а кому нет!

— Именно. Это не нам решать. Этот мир обречен. Ты не можешь спасти всех. 

— Идем, Казу... — Джин мягко потянул его к люку.

В глазах Каме стояли слезы.

— Идём, ну. Ты принесешь куда больше пользы там. Тут уже ничего не осталось, кроме смерти.

— Каме-чан, твои родители там с ума сходят, хоть мы и наплели им лапши про научные экспедиции...

— Я не могу… не могу так… Джин... я обещал им вернуться... а наша малышка? Джин?..

Джин отчаянно сжал его ладонь.

Каме, казалось, утратил чувство реальности, по его щекам текли слезы. Для Джина это была почти привычная ситуация — выбор между двумя потерями, между плохим — и еще худшим, и война научила его это делать, сцепив зубы и отключая эмоции. Но Каме... 

Его срочно следовало привести в чувства, но Джин не знал, как... Или знал?..

Он вздохнул и собрал в кулак всю свою твердость. Когда-то не так давно он поклялся, что исключит из их отношений ситуации выбора, эти точки неустойчивости, которые представлялись ему в тот момент вселенским злом. Теперь он понимал, что именно свободная воля была главной движущей силой Вселенной, способной творить миры, — той самой искрой Творца, что была заключена в каждом из людей. 

Красная нить связала их в одно целое, но она не была поводком, отнимающим волю и свободу самому выбирать путь. Джин не мог заставить Каме подчиняться его приказам. Он мог лишь верить, что тот снова выберет его. 

Сам. 

В каждой из вероятностей.

— Я ухожу, Казуя. 

Он выпустил теплую ладонь и запрыгнул в люк.

— Ты со мной?


	10. Эпилог 1

**_Наша (или похожая на нее) вероятность  
Март 2011_ **

Каме открывает глаза и первым делом видит копну растрепанных волос, щекочущих его нос. Он отклеивается от горячего тела и переворачивается на спину, легонько простонав. Ребра все еще ломит от ушибов. Вчера Джин старался быть осторожным, но вскоре оба позабыли о таких мелочах, как травмы. Каме даже не заметил боли — наверное, потому, что их отношения всегда ее в себя включали, в той или иной форме. 

Каме смотрит на его спящее умиротворенное лицо и наслаждается этими мгновениями застывшего времени.

Проснувшись наконец, Джин долго расспрашивает его, не сильно ли болит, не поторопились ли они снять корсет и не нужно ли ему снова в травмпункт. Затем он вспоминает о разбитой машине, о перекрытых дорогах и переполненных госпиталях. Каме не понимает, зачем портить такой суетой это утро и уверяет, что все в порядке. Наконец Джин целует его и поднимается.

— Останься, — Каме очень сильно старался удержаться от этого слова. Правда, старался. Язык подвел. 

— Казу, не начинай... ты же знаешь, что... — Джин начинает раздраженно натягивать свои широкие, по американской моде, штаны. 

Каме знает. Он будто завис в пустоте над пропастью, и конец веревки ускользает из его онемелых, вспотевших от долгой борьбы пальцев — так медленно, так неотвратимо. Он сглатывает.

— Тогда какого черта ты ко мне примчался? 

— А как я мог не примчаться, было гребаное землетрясение, Казуя!

Каме усмехается, глядя в потолок, мрачно думая о том, хватит ли ему безумия рисковать своей шкурой время от времени — если это единственное, что способно заставить Джина вспомнить о своих чувствах. М-да... как патетично. И все же он говорит с детским упрямством:

— Но ведь ты первым делом за _мной_ поехал, Джин. Ни за кем другим.

Джин натягивает толстовку, его голос звучит глухо. 

— Мы ведь уже говорили об этом еще год назад. Что еще непонятного? Мы оба сделали свой выбор. Ты — мое прошлое, Казуя. Даже если бы мы хотели... того, что было, уже не вернуть. Всё слишком изменилось, моя жизнь... мой мир... все стало другим. Мы теперь просто в разных реальностях.

Каме изо всех сил старается не обращать внимания на тяжелый ком, что разрастается в груди. Пора бы уже привыкнуть. За прошедший год ему казалось, что привык. Зачем все повторяется снова?.. Джин снова пытается бежать от него, снова не может, и Казуя снова чувствует себя злостным суккубом, что присосался к его жизни, с которым борются, как с дьявольским наваждением, наркотической зависимостью, выдумывая истории про «разные миры» и «нормальные семьи и детей»... 

Он смотрит в ровную белизну потолка.

— Все в мире может быть другим, но иметь тот же смысл... — приходит воспоминанием фраза из фильма, что он смотрел накануне.

— Что?..

— Ничего. Не важно. Раз мы все решили, то, пожалуйста, больше не возвращайся. Даже если Япония начнет уходить под воду и случится апокалипсис.

Джин трет виски, морщась.

— Бля, что за мозговынос с утра...

— Пообещай, что больше не придешь, — Каме поворачивает голову. Находит его взгляд. И повторяет с нажимом: — _Что бы ни случилось._ Дай мне слово.

— Зачем?..

_Затем, чтобы у меня не было искушения..._

Впрочем, этого он не произносит. Сейчас ему хочется лишь, чтобы Джин поскорее ушел, нить окончательно выскользнула из рук, и эта агония закончилась. И тогда — открыть двухлитровую бутылку Chivas Regal, перестать притворяться сильным и утонуть, раствориться, распасться на атомы в собственной слабости.

Джин уходит, ничего не пообещав.

 

_**Февраль 2012** _

Говорят, что время лечит? Не верьте. Оно не лечит, оно убивает. Все хорошее, что есть в нас: невинность, открытость, веру в людей, мечты и сами чувства. Пока не остается голый скелет, катаемый волнами жизни, которые уже не могут причинить ему существенного вреда.  
Если время — лекарь, то смерть — его самое верное лекарство.

 

_**Июль 2012** _

В последнее время ему часто снится этот сон.

Он куда-то бежит, плывет, расталкивает руками и ногами плотную темную воду, словно пытаясь отыскать что-то в глубине.

Каме просыпается вымотанным, со вздохом смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале, понимая, что гримерам снова придется потрудиться на славу, а в интернете опять пустятся обсуждать его мешки под глазами, выдвигая самые бредовые теории их происхождения.

Он кое-как приводит себя в порядок и спешит на съемочную площадку. Там ему требуется еще десять минут, чашка кофе и пара сигарет, чтобы войти в колею. Толстый слой грима, парик — и вот он исчезает. На его месте появляется совершенно другой человек.

Каме любит профессию актера больше всех, что ему довелось перепробовать, будучи айдолом. Наверное, именно за эту возможность перевоплотиться. 

Но подходит к концу долгий, насыщенный событиями день — и он снова оказывается в своей большой, уютной, пустой квартире.

Вытягивается на любимом диване.

И просто лежит, глядя в потолок.

_Кто ты, Каменаши Казуя?.._

Пальцы нащупывают пульт, давят на кнопки, бездумно пролистывая каналы и нигде не задерживаясь дольше секунды. Сериалы, глупые шоу... однообразные выпуски новостей, уже долгие годы нагнетающие предчувствием войны, которая так и не случается... На пяти каналах из примерно полуcотни он видит свое лицо. Реклама, клипы, “Going!”... Экран гаснет. 

Каме интересно: _он_ тоже не включает теперь телевизор, боясь наткнуться на человека, которого решил оставить в прошлом?..

А если все-таки натыкается, то что отражается на его лице?..

Сумел ли он забыть?

Если да, то почему Казуя не может?

Почему не хватает смелости выкинуть исписанную детскую футболку и спрятать куда подальше все те кольца, браслеты, фотографии и остальные частички другой жизни — их жизни вместе?..

Каме встает и наливает рюмку бренди. Морщась, делает глоток. Горячая горечь растекается по телу, и на минуту даже кажется, что она заполняет зияющую внутри пустоту. Лишь на минуту. Он снова наполняет стакан. Включает заслушанный до дыр сборник Клэптона: старые мелодии, которые Джин любил играть на гитаре. Он повсюду, и бежать некуда. Каме сжимает кулаки и ненавидит. Ненавидит себя за слабость. Ненавидит того человека, который украл его жизнь, его память, даже его Окинаву. Ненавидит его за умение забывать. 

Ненавидит за все те прекрасные слова о вечной любви, о мифической красной нити, что Джин ему когда-то говорил, и которые до сих пор живы в его песнях.

Каме верил. Он почти физически ощущал эту связь между ними, эти «узы, которые никогда не исчезнут».

Временами ему кажется, что они и не исчезли. Где-то там, на другом конце этой нити, в реальность которой он когда-то почти верил, ему порой мерещится ровное биение жизни. Впрочем, у него всегда было слишком живое воображение...

Каме засыпает прямо на диване, надеясь урвать три часа до звона будильника, — и снова попадает в сон о темной глубине. 

Но в этот раз видит и продолжение.

Он видит мириады звезд в летнем небе, чувствует, как холодная глубь превращается в теплую ароматную воду, а удары волн сменяются ласковыми касаниями рук, обвивших под водой его тело. Казуя вдыхает хвойный пар. Накрывает большие ладони своими. И говорит:

— Вот мы наконец и дома, Джин.


	11. Эпилог 2

— Вот мы наконец и дома, Джин.

— Хм-мм...

Ароматный пар расслабляет сознание и тело. Джин рассматривает звезды за стеклянной крышей, позволяя пальцам бездумно гладить мягкое тело любимого. Каме мурлычит под нос какие-то песенки и иногда что-то говорит. Джин соглашается. Со всем соглашается. Ему хорошо. Он счастлив.

Абсолютно.

...Внезапный всплеск, а затем — ворох брызг и кошачьих воплей вырывает их из дрёмы.

— Баканиши!

Каме вылавливает из воды жалкое щуплое тельце котенка. Впрочем, Ниши изрядно подрос за то время, что их не было, и испортился характером. Он панически отряхивается, выворачивается из рук Каме и пытается кусаться.

— Ничего, — смеется Джин, — будет знать, как шпионить за нами. Нечего было шляться по краю ванны и подглядывать.

Смех Каме похож на серебряные колокольчики. 

— Иди сохни, чучело, — выпускает он котенка на пол. Тот, мяукнув обиженно, ускакивает, тряся мокрыми лапами.

Джин погружается в воду по самый подбородок. Он насвистывает свою мелодию и перебирает в голове сотни слов и крутых фраз, но пазл никак не желает складываться. Каме чертит кончиком пальца какие-то узоры на его лице, время от времени оставляя поцелуй то здесь, то там.

— Давай запишем демо и покажем ребятам из группы? — говорит он. 

— Э-эм... — внезапно робеет Джин. — Я еще последний куплет не придумал.

— По-моему, ты и так уже там написал обо всем, о чем только можно, — хохочет Каме. — И про нить, и про узы, и про... мм... «разговор тел» и занятия любовью до самого конца света... и даже про мой... эммм... кхм... “sweet love juice”…

— Эй! — вопит Джин. — ЭТО БЫЛО ПРО ПОЦЕЛУЙ! Чего это ты там себе надумал?

— Ну-ну, поцелуй...

— ДА! Ты всегда был пошлее меня, извращенец!

— Кстати, Томо тоже подумал не про поцелуй, когда прочитал...

— Ты дал ему прочитать мой текст?!

— Ну конечно, он же твой друг.

Джин вздыхает:

— Он тут занудная задница, Казу. Строит из себя что-то, сенсей, епт. Что за мир, все друзья ботанами стали...

— Именно что строит. Вы поладите, точно говорю.

— Хрен его знает...

— И Широтана потом найдем.

— А вдруг он вообще... какой-нибудь... м-математик? — Джин содрогается.

— Перевоспитаем, — Каме чмокает его в нос.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, Казу, а вдруг он... физик? И будет, как Такки, выносить мне мозг? А вдруг он... а вдруг его вообще нет? — Джин осекается: такая мысль приходит в его голову впервые. Ведь с иммигрантами тут все не так. — Нет, ладно, согласен на физика...

Каме посмеивается тихонько.

— Ну а завтра мы ужинаем у моих родителей, не забыл?

— О черт! — Джина накрывает паникой. — Я думал, это послезавтра! Блин, Казу, я морально не готов!

— Знаем мы твои... «моральные подготовки»... — ухмыляется Каме.

— Казу-у... — пробует канючить Джин, но тот непреклонен:

— Ш-ш... Мой мир — я командую.

— Вот блин... Я попал.

Каме смеется:

— Ничего. Ты _там_ накомандовался.

 _Там..._ Это слово врывается в ютную идиллию их маленького мирка, точно пронизывающий сквозняк извне. У Джина все никак не получается поверить, что еще неделю назад они бегали по горам от цунами и метеоритов, уверенные, что там и встретят свой конец. 

— Знаешь, — говорит он, переведя взгляд на ясный рогалик молодой луны, запутавшийся в пушистых волосах Казу. — Сейчас мне кажется, что никаких мостов, никаких других миров нет...

— А мне наоборот, — отзывается Каме, и его взгляд темнеет. — Я постоянно думаю о том мире. И о других. О тех, где мы не вместе, где кого-то из нас нет... или о тех, где мы расстались по глупости, ничего не понимая о нити, и где нет ядерных войн и апокалипсисов, чтобы вправить нам мозги... Ведь в выборе так легко ошибиться.

 _Война дает понять истинную цену вещей_ — вспоминается Джину. Каме был прав. Прогулка в тот мир стала для них отличным уроком. 

— Не жалей, — пальцы Джина перебирают его мокрые пряди, отводят их со лба и щек. — Ведь есть и те жизни, где мы счастливы и неразлучны. И знаешь, что я подумал... — он делает паузу, смущаясь произносить такие возвышенные вещи, о которых хорошо говорить в песнях или в минуты, когда весь мир рушится под ногами, а в небе разыгрывается светопреставление... Джин неловко прочищает горло. — В общем, я подумал, что когда все жизни подойдут к концу, наши души будут помнить их все, и мы будем любить друг друга совершенной любовью... За все те тысячи жизней, где были лишены друг друга, где делали ошибки и тратили время впустую...

— Мой философ... — с улыбкой целует его пальцы Каме. Но взгляд его серьезен. — Я верю, что так и будет.

Джин смотрит в его темные глаза, похожие на бездонную вселенную, и сам не замечает, как с его губ срываются завершающие слова песни, внезапно родившиеся в голове:

— За все миры, где мы не рядом,   
За те мгновенья, что пусты...

— За плен холодной темноты... — неожиданно подхватывает Казуя, выдохнув слова прямо в его губы. — И за слова, что жалят ядом...

— Тебе скажу одним лишь взглядом:  
Люблю... Люблю... есть только ты...

— Нет, _мы..._ вдвоем...

— ...сошлись мосты... 

— ...В тот мир, не тронутый распадом...

— ...где будем вечно рядом...

— ...я и ты...

Джин вдруг отрывается от губ Каме и порывисто машет руками, наделав брызг не меньше Ниши:

— Черт возьми, да! ДА! Это будет хит! Ну подожди, Казу, мы разнесем ваши чарты, вот увидишь!

— Баканиши, — ласково смеется Казуя. — Что еще за «чарты»...

Его глаза блестят ярче звезд этого мирного, доброго, чистого неба, под которым их перед вечностью ждет еще целая жизнь.

 

05.10.2012

AKAME FOREVER!


	12. Примечания (для нёрдов:))

**1\. О многомировой интерпретации Эверетта**

Теория Эверетта, которая тут использована, - вполне реальная теория, выдвинутая в 1957 году, которая существует наряду с другими объяснениями того квантового парадокса, о котором вел речь Такки. Не вдаваясь в подробности (которых я сама не знаю)), можно представить себе вселенную как фрактал, ну или нагляднейший пример фрактала - дерево.

[здесь должна быть картинко дерева]

В точках неустойчивости (точках бифуркации) история ветвится, и затем по тому же принципу продолжает ветвиться каждая ветвь, всё усложняя общую картину. Все это древо целиком и представляет собой Мультиверсум -- вселенную в совокупности всех ее вариантов. На нынешнем этапе развития эвереттики стало ясно, что раз в Мультиверсуме реализуется каждая из возможных вероятностей, то получается, что в мироздании действует принцип – «Все, что не исключено, эвереттически неизбежно». Например, если нельзя исключить вероятность того, что Акаме поженились и жили бы себе счастливо с кучей детей, то значит, эта версия вселенной существует.

Это же дерево можно представить как историю отдельной личности. Здесь у нас уже получается не линия жизни, а сложный фрактал, однако при этом личность не имеет никакого представления о других своих вариациях и считает себя уникальной, а свою жизнь - именно линией. Хотя в общем древе "мультивидуума" это будет лишь одна из множества возможных дорожек.

Сам Эверетт объяснял это на примере с амёбами, имхо очень наглядно, цитирую:

_"В качестве аналогии можно вообразить интеллектуальную амебу с хорошей памятью. Двигаясь во времени, амеба постоянно делится, при чем каждый раз получающиеся амебы имеют те же самые воспоминания, что и у их родителя. Следовательно, наша амеба имеет не линию жизни, а древо жизни. Вопрос идентичности или не идентичность двух амеб в более позднее время должен быть сформулирован по иному. В любое время мы можем рассмотреть две из них, и они будут иметь общие воспоминания до точки общего родителя, после которой эти воспоминания разветвляются в соответствии с их отдельными жизнями после пункта ветвления. И становится просто вопросом терминологии – нужно ли о них думать, что это одна и та же амеба или нет, или термин "амеба" должен быть сохранен для целого ансамбля._

_Мы можем получить более близкую аналогию, если возьмем одну из этих интеллектуальных амеб, сотрем ее прошлые воспоминания и сделаем ее не осознающей процесс расщепления, после чего поместим две получающиеся амебы в отдельные сосуды и повторим этот процесс для всех последующих поколений так, чтобы ни одна из амеб не знала о своих  
расщеплениях. После этого через некоторое время мы имели бы большое количество индивидуумов, совместно использующих некоторые элементы памяти друг друга, но отличающихся по другим элементам памяти, причем  
каждый из индивидуумов совершенно не подозревает о существовании своей "другой самости" и воображает, что является уникальным. И было бы действительно трудно убедить такую амебу в истинной ситуации, исключая её «очную ставку» с "другой самостью"._

_Принимая гипотезу универсальной волновой функции, то же самое будет справедливо и для человека. Каждый раз, когда человек расщепляется, он не осознает этого, и любой конкретный человек никогда не осознает своей "другой самости", с которой он не имеет никакого взаимодействия с момента расщепления."_

 

**2\. Легенда о красной нити судьбы (Unmei no Akai ito)**

Красная нить судьбы (кит. hóng xiàn, хун сянь; яп. 運命の赤い糸 уммэй но акай ито) — распространенное в Китае и восточной Азии поверье о связи двух людей.

Согласно этому поверью, у связанных между собой мужчины и женщины на щиколотках появляется невидимая красная нить, связывающая их вместе. Владеющий этой нитью, старик Юэлао (月老) управляет свадьбами и брачными узами. Для этой нити не являются преградой обстоятельства, время или расстояния. По прошествии времени эта нить начинает сокращаться до тех пор, пока двое не встретятся. В Японии также есть предание о красной нити, но в японской версии нить связывает не щиколотки, а мизинцы людей.

Древнекитайский миф о красной нити судьбы гласит, что боги привязали к каждому человеку к щиколотке красную нить и прикрепили её к телу тех, с кем мы должны соприкоснуться. Нить может растягиваться или сжиматься, но не рвётся.

Согласно одной из китайских легенд, некоего Ико, рано потерявшего родителей, преследовали неудачи с предложением руки и сердца. Во время своего путешествия он повстречал странного старика с огромным мешком, который, сидя на ступеньках храма, читал при свете луны Книгу мертвых, записанную непонятными иероглифами. Как пояснил Ико этот старик, двух людей связывает красная нить, а так как девушке, с которой связан Ико, всего три года — поиски Ико жены успехом не увенчаются. Предначертанной Ико девушкой оказался грязный ребенок у одноглазой старухи, и Ико, дав своему слуге катану, послал его убить ребенка. Однако, хотя слуга попал в лоб девочки, он не убил ее. По прошествии 14 лет Ико женился на прекрасной девушке с раной в середине лба. Как оказалось — это была та самая девушка, которую Ико пытался убить.  
(забавно, что эта легенда подтверждает мою мысль, озвученную в фике, что зачастую нить соединяет людей без учета таких "мелочей", как в данном случае возраст, в моем варианте - пол XD)

В другом варианте легенды (или же это иная легенда, но сюжеты похожи) речь идет о маленьком мальчике, которому старик указывает на девочку, что с ним связана. Но мальчишка еще далек от таких вещей, как любовь, он бросает в девчонку камнем и убегает. Через много лет родители устраивают его свадьбу. Когда в первую брачную ночь он открывает лицо своей жены, то видит, что та очень красива, но ее бровь скрыта украшением. Он спрашивает, почему, а та отвечает, что в детстве некий мальчик кинул в нее камнем, который рассек бровь, и с тех пор остался шрам, которого она стыдится. Это оказалась та самая девочка, на которую указал ему старик.

В японской культуре двое людей сцепляют мизинцы, скрепляя тем самым обещание, которое часто сопровождается клятвой (yubikiri), обычно с присказкой "Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi kitta" ("обещание отрезания пальца: если ты солжешь, да проглотишь ты тысячу игл и отрежешь свой палец"). Отрезание пальцев, кстати, распространено у якудза, и начинают всегда с мизинцев, и дальше по фаланге за каждый фэйл, но тут я слышала и более практичное объяснение: рукоять оружия держат в основном тремя пальцами - мизинец, безымянный, средний, остальные два лишь поддерживают (как и теннисную ракетку, кстати), - следовательно, отрезание мизинцев это дело затрудняет - такое вот наказание.

Возвращаясь к теме "мизинцевых обещаний", я читала в блоге периода 2006 года о том, что Джин упомянул (где - не знаю, пруфлинка не сохранилось, англоязычный автор ссылался на японский ресурс), что у него есть серебряное кольцо, которое символизирует его "кизуну" с определенным человеком, и что обещанию, которое они оба сделали на этих кольцах, он всегда будет верен, и что эта клятва для него очень очень важна. Автор записи гадает, имел ли он в виду свадьбу или что-то вроде помолвки (сторонница гета, видимо))). Мой мозг, естесственно, кричит "АКАМЕ!!11"

В общем, интересна мне тема таких судьбоносных встреч. По моим наблюдениям, ничто в жизни не происходит случайно, и многие (да почти все) поворотные события предваряются чередой странных совпадений, которые к ним в итоге и приводят. Я всю жизнь живу с ожиданием "своего" человека и верю, что мир, если прислушиваться к его течению, нас в конце концов сведет вместе.

 

**3\. Примечание к Эпилогу 1**

Ну и пара слов о сюжете первого эпилога, о нашей вероятности. Речь в нем, как может, кто-то догадался, идет о том слухе, что ходил в японском инете после землетрясения 11 марта. Достоверность слуха, конечно, очень под сомнением, но это такая трава, что я не могла удержаться и не наворотить на нее сюжетец. Собсно, сам слух:

 _Всех джонисов начали собирать в фамили клаб вместе с семьями. Привезли Ре с Тагучи со съемок дорамы. Окуру, Тегоши, Йоко оттуда же. Коки и Мару поехали в агентство за маленькими джонисами. Джин приехал с танцорами. Написали, что все в порядке и мы успокоились. А потом Джин увидел, что Каме нет (он в это время на стадионе гоинг записывал), в общем, Аканиши сорвался, поехал туда. Приехал все хорошо, поехали все вместе в фамили клаб, но на машине Джина, а не со стафом и именно на их машину кусок дома упал, ее расплющило до основания. Так еще Аканиши пытался в последний момент вырулить и вписался в дерево, от машины вообще ничего не осталось. Так что, когда через полчаса мы прочитали сообщение, что АКаме в госпитале - прифегели невероятно. Утром Джин в себя пришел, а Каме так вообще только через 6 часов после него... Еще были фото, где Казу с окровавленной головой, их заменили на фотографию со стадиона - это до того момента, как они с Аканиши уехали. У всех началась паника и думали, что он умер. Джин даже на каком-то официальном видео появился и лично опроверг слух о смерти Каме, но был в капюшоне по самый нос и лица видно не было. После, он отписался в твиттере. Через 3 часа после того, как Казуя пришел в себя, Джин забрал его домой... И некоторое время спустя мотались счастливые по магазинам в обнимку. Джин поддерживал Каме за талию, как пишут сами японцы, т.к. у того серьёзная травма груди..._

(кому кредит - хз)


End file.
